Of Sorrows Tears
by Valtira
Summary: Pixies were fun loving mischievous creatures, mischief that causes Sam and Dean a world of trouble. Will jealousy be the death of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorrows Tears**

Valtira

I have been trying for three days to post this thing and it always tells me story cannot be displayed. Its really beginning to piss me off. I shall persevere. I wrote it - doggne it - I hope you enjoy it (if I ever get it posted that is)

I wrote this story long before Tall Tales aired. The first three chapters were originally posted under the title Sibling Rivalry. There are many similarities, so either the writers saw my little fic and really like it or we think too much alike. Either way I decided I would post it in its original form.

Like everyone else I don't own them and I make no money from this little foray into the Supernatural, but my dance card is still holding a waltz open for Dean!

_**They were fun loving mischievous creatures, mischief that causes Sam and Dean a world of trouble and heartbreak. Will jealousy be the death of them?**_

**Chapter 1 A Chance encounter**

The forest echoed with the sound of bodies hurtling through the underbrush. "Dean down," his brother yelled as he brought the shotgun up.

Dean was moving fast but didn't hesitate when he heard his brother's words. He dropped to the ground and rolled. His momentum carried him into a sliding spin away from the crashing behemoth behind him.

The blast of Sam's shotgun echoed through the forest.

The Creature staggered backward but didn't fall, the stinging pellets only fueling the rage, driving the monster forward.

A second blast from the shotgun elicited a roar of pain from the creature. Sharp claws swiped out tearing the shotgun from Sam's grasp. A second swipe ripped through the young hunters coat and shirt to the skin below.

Sam hissed in pain and spun away from the blow. Reaching around to the small of his back he knew he wasn't going to reach the Glock in time.

At the first shot Dean pulled a hunting knife from the sheath at his belt. When the second shot went off Dean lunged forward stabbing deep into the creatures leg and slicing through the hamstring.

A roar of anger erupted from the creature as the pain sliced through it. It staggered backward, the leg collapsing beneath it, giving Sam time to scurry away from the slashing claws. Dean wasn't as lucky.

The creature twisted left. Claws extended, the monster saw his quarry. Fury drove the demented creature as it swung out. Razor sharp claws dug deep. The blow lifted him off the ground and threw him through the air. Dean bit back an agonizing cry as waves of searing pain tore through him. Red rivers of blood flowed from his left hip. He came down hard and skidded across the slippery ground.

The creature roared again but Dean's intervention had given Sam the time needed to draw the Glock. Six shots in rapid succession were pumped into the creature's grotesque skull. The sound was abruptly silenced as the creature gasped its dying breath before falling backward to the forest floor. A dark mist rose from the monstrous body and exploded. Ebony shards of glass flew through the clearing slamming into trees and bushes but missing the hunters by scant inches.

Sam hit his knees in relief. His head hung low the Glock dropped from numb fingers. His chest heaved as he gulped huge breaths of air into his oxygen starved lungs. When he could breath again Sam softly called his brother's name.

Dean had slid beneath a wild honeysuckle bush, the sweet scent barely penetrating his weary senses. Pain was his closest companion. He heard Sam's call and answered, his voice cracked, the words came out in a hoarse whisper, "Here Sam."

"You ok," Sam asked.

"Ok," was all the tired hunter could reply. "I'm just going to lay here for a minute and catch my breath." Dean mumbled.

Sam grunted and did the same, slowly sliding to the ground in quiet exhaustion.

It had been a trying morning. An entry in their dad's journal and a voice mail with coordinates had sent them scurrying off to Eddy, Texas. Eddy was a small town just south of Waco with a population of less than 5,000.

Sam had found several newspaper articles about livestock being mutilated. The police had investigated and chalked the attacks up to a pack of wild dogs or coyotes. The pictures told Sam much more than the newspaper article.

The cattle and horses had been torn apart, their skin shredded by razor sharp claws. It wasn't dogs, Sam was positive about that. The marks were more indicative of a bear or big cat. But the prints littering the scene had been that of a large dog, and the attacks were escalating.

Dean groaned again but didn't move. He hurt, his hip was on fire and he could feel the blood soaking his jeans, but he was too tired to move.

They had found the monstrous creature feeding on a herd of Longhorn cattle. The creature raised his head into the air sniffing the breeze. It stood close to seven feet tall. It had the head and neck of a mountain lion, the arms and body of a grizzly and the legs of a huge wolf. Was it someone's sick joke, gene therapy or something else? Either way the hunters were going to find out.

It was Sam's turn to groan and like his brother, he couldn't muster the energy to move. The forest floor was cool and comforting against his hot skin.

The hunters didn't know it but they weren't alone. Beneath the honeysuckle a jumble of wildflowers graced the forest floor. A lone buttercup unfurled its leaves. The tiny creature wrapped within stretched and yawned wanting nothing more than to snuggle back into the softness of the lemony yellow petals. Something was driving her to wakefulness. Sleepily she peeled one eyelid open. Gasping in surprise the little creature darted into the sky at the sight of the human lying so still beside her comfortable bed.

Buttercup giggled in amusement. Tiny wings flitted busily as she darted around the exhausted hunter. She was a tiny thing, no bigger than a thimble and could move faster than a hummingbird. She looked like a human only in miniature. Her limbs were long and elegant; her lemony yellow hair fell in waves to below her tiny butt. Almond shaped eyes were a mixture of yellows and greens, turning bright buttercup yellow when she was happy, and dark forest green when she was angry. Her body was scantily covered in silky yellow leaves.

She was a pretty picture out of a story book, or depending on who was looking, she could have been a nightmare.

Wings beat a merry tune as she slowly circled Dean's prone body. Buttercup hummed as she dipped low and hovered in front of his face. Tiny hands reached out and touched his lips.

Dean sighed his tongue flicking out to lick the place where her hand had touched.

Buttercup jerked back in fear. Humans were the creatures of nightmares. Her mother had told her so. They were vile cruel creatures that captured pixies and tore the wings from their bodies. Buttercup ignored her mothers' words, curiosity overcame her fear and Buttercup swooped in again. What she saw surprised her. All around him she could see a bright golden glow. She drew closer, pulled by some force of nature she couldn't explain.

He was beautiful, she mussed dreamily and so very warm. Darting away Buttercup flew across the clearing needing to share her find with her closest friend. Her flight came to a screeching halt as Periwinkle met her in the middle. The two tiny creatures tumbled through the air, their laughter a tinkling of bells in the quiet forest.

In unison their lilting voice echoed their news. "Come see what I found."

Sam's slide to the forest floor had awakened a second slumbering pixie. The bright blue flower unfurled revealing Periwinkle. Her hair, her eyes, her skin and clothes were all tinted in varying shades of blue. Much like Dean, Sam's aura was silvery blue and hovered around his entire body. Periwinkle was entranced.

The two pixies chatted merrily dancing in the air pushing and pulling at each other until they fell to a wide green leaf laughing merrily.

"Ok," Buttercup giggles, "I'll go see yours if you go see mine, deal?"

"Deal," Periwinkle giggled.

"Under the Honeysuckle bush," Buttercup informed her.

"Beside the great Oak," Periwinkle replied. In the blink of an eye they were gone Periwinkle to check out Dean, Buttercup to check out Sam.

In a few seconds they met back in the center of the clearing sharing their findings.

"Mines prettier than yours," Periwinkle chided.

"No he isn't, mine's prettier," Buttercup stated.

"Mine has ruby lips," Buttercup snapped next.

"Well so does mine," Periwinkle informed her superiorly.

Their hair, eyes, nose, even their fingers were examined and compared. The two pixies went on in this vein for nearly a minute before Periwinkle stated, "Well mine's taller than yours."

"No he's…" Buttercup's eyes flew from one hunter to the next before a wide smile crossed her lips. "Yup, yours is taller." Thus the rivalry began, Pixie against pixie, hunter against hunter.

Both pixies broke into uproariously laughter falling off the wide leaf to the soft grass below. "What shall we do with them," Periwinkle asked.

"I'm going to keep mine," Buttercup sighed dreamily, "My very own human."

"Well, if you are going to keep your human, I'm going to keep mine," Periwinkle replied mulishly.

It wasn't like they really could, but the little pixies had fallen madly in love with their respective hunters.

Periwinkle heard her human groan. She flitted to his side, Buttercup close beside her. "Look," the little yellow pixie whispered, "He's been hurt."

Periwinkle hissed and flew close to observe the dark stain spreading across Sam's back and shoulder. Tears of sympathy coursed down her cheeks.

"You'd better check on yours Butter, I think he's hurt too," the little blue pixie whispered.

With a tiny yelp Buttercup sped away to examine her human.

Tinkling bells of sadness erupted in the forest as the two pixies examined their humans.

Periwinkle reached into the azure pouch at her hip and pulled out a handful of tiny granules, Pixie dust! Periwinkle flew low over Sam's back, her wings beating furiously as she held out her hand and blew the magical dust toward Sam's ravaged shoulder. Periwinkle wished and the magical pixie dust went to work.

It didn't register in the hunters mind right away, but the pain in his shoulder eased and the nasty gashes began to close.

Buttercup wasn't taking any chances. Both hands dipped into the golden pouch and pulled out a heaping pile of pixie dust. She figured if one handful could help Periwinkle's human, two would surely cure hers. Besides, hers was hurt worse.

Dipping low Buttercup hovered beside Dean's injured hip. Raising her cupped hands she closed her eyes and wished as she gently blew the iridescent dust at her human.

Dean's body went into shock. The pixie dust was working too fast as it coursed through his system. His body convulsed, skin and muscles snapped and rippled as they to quickly knit together. Searing pain shot through him.

A harsh cry escaped the hunter's throat, but darkness was closing in.

All around him the forest went silent, the chirping birds were hushed, even the wind stilled as the hunter fought through the pain. "Sam," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Buttercup screeched in fear and hovered above him, whispering soothing words he couldn't understand. The sound of her voice was like the chiming of a hundred bells clanging in his head. Dean felt like he was going to explode.

"Dean," Sam called pushing himself to his knees.

Dean didn't answer.

"Oh Peri," Buttercup wailed, "What have I done?" The wailing sounds of tinkering bells erupted but neither hunter was paying attention.

Sam scrambled across the forest floor to his brother's side. Blood littered the ground at the hunters' side and Sam hissed at the sight. "Dean?" Fingers felt for a pulse relieved to find it, but that wasn't all he found. His brothers pulse was racing, his breathing harsh and his body was shaking badly.

The pixie dust, like a rush of adrenalin was soon expended and Dean's body collapsed back to the cool earth. The pain was gone, the blackness of unconsciousness slowly receded.

"Dean," Sam called again, "Talk to me Dean."

"Sss ok, I'Mmm ok, doesn hurt anymore," Dean slurred. Sneaking one eye open Dean didn't bother to move as he looked up at his brother, "Now that was freaky," Dean murmured. His hip no longer pained him. The ache had disappeared; the feeling of warm blood soaking his jeans was gone. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to think about it at the moment.

"What the hell was that," Sam questioned. Running his hands down Dean's side he saw the ravaged jeans and pulled them aside. Dean's hip was sticky with blood, but the wounds had completely healed. Not even a scar remained.

"Freaky," Sam agreed, "That's a good word." Sitting down hard he stared at his brother's hip. Sharp eyes noticed a small spattering of yellow dust, but chalked it up to pollen when he saw the flowers.

Buttercup sighed in relief. For a moment she thought she had killed her human. Tears of joy slipped down her cheeks and beneath her breath she sang a happy tune. The tinkling bells whispered on the breeze and the forest again came alive, heaving its own sigh of relief.

Dean heard the bells but didn't understand their meaning. Not yet!

Rolling over Dean sat up feeling a slight twinge in his hip when the newly healed skin stretched. He knew before he looked that the savage wound was gone. He didn't know how, or why, he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but in his line of business he knew ignoring it could get him killed.

Hazel eyes traveled up to meet his brother's. It was then that he saw Sam's tattered jacket. Scrambling up he pushed his brother to the side to get a closer look. "You too huh," Dean stated calmly, though he didn't feel as calm as he sounded.

"What," Sam muttered.

"The wound on your shoulder, it's gone, healed – just like my hip."

Worried about his brother Sam hadn't been paying attention. "What the hell is going on," the younger hunter growled.

The two pixies hovered inside the honeysuckle tree, waiting to see what their humans would do. Peri giggled at their confusion and the excuses they came up with. The last however confused them.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the grizzly mutt," Dean queried?

"You mean because its dead and gone, the damage it did is gone too?"

"Yeah geek boy, something like that," Dean muttered. Unconsciously his hand rubbed at his recently injured hip. "Come on putz, time to get back to work and find out where grizzly mutt came from."

Sam grinned, 'Grizzly mutt,' Dean could always come up with something to lighten the darkest moods. His head snapped up when he heard the tinkling of bells whispering on the wind. Was there a house nearby, the sound was like a tiny melodious wind chime. He stood for a moment listening to the sound.

"Come on Sammy," Dean hissed slapping his brother's shoulder. "Quit daydreaming we've got work to do."

Sam growled beneath his breath, he didn't know why his brother always had to spoil the moment. Why couldn't he see or for that matter hear the good things in life. No, it was the hunt always the hunt for big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hoped you liked the story so far. It started out as a little ditty to lighten my last darker then dark fic. It has taken on a life of its own and then some. If you enjoy it please let me know. R&R's are always appreciated.**_

**Chapter 2 Pixie Mischief**

Dean was tired, exhausted was another word he might have used but he wasn't about to admit it to his little brother. The one thing Pixie dust couldn't replace was the blood both hunters had lost. He could see the same tiredness in Sam and figured the young hunter needed some rest before they continued the hunt. At least if asked that was the excuse he was going to give.

Dean knew he was changing tact's and Sam was likely to give him a hard time about it but he didn't care, they did both need some rest. Although the wounds were healed, the blood loss had been more than either of them could afford. Sam's shirt and his jeans were soaked. "You look like shit, Sammy boy, I think we need to find a place to hold up, do some research and maybe get some lunch."

Sam's eyes went wide. His head snapped around to stare at his brother, 'now where had that come from,' he wondered silently. What happened to the hunt? Not giving an inch he shot back, "What about the hunt for grizzly mutt's source?"

"I'm thinking of the hunt geek boy," Dean replied smugly. "I don't need you passing out on me next time we go chasing muttly down the road. I'd have to do some pushing and pulling to get you off your dead ass and onto your dying feet the way you are right now."

Sam snorted in disgust. Why couldn't the schmuck just admit he was tired? Why did he always have to come up with an excuse? Well if that's what it took to get the stubborn ass to get some rest, then he would take the abuse.

"I am a little hungry," Sam replied grudgingly.

He saw his brother shoulders slump in what Sam would have called relief. So Dean had been pushing it too hard. Tucking away the information on how to manipulate his brother in the future if needed Sam whistled a merry tune beneath his breath as the two hunters limped, stumbled and shuffled their way back to the waiting Impala.

Periwinkle and Buttercup sat in the middle of a little honeysuckle flower watching their respective humans walk away. They giggled in girlish delight as they sparred with each other. The humans' antics only gave the two pixies' more ideas for having some fun. And fun is what they were all about.

Day and night, night and day they played, laughed and slept. It's what they had been born to do. Buttercup knew she had her work cut out for her. Getting her human to smile once in a while had become her major goal.

Both pixies were lost in thought as the hunters walked away. With a screech of alarm Periwinkle darted out of the flower. "Their getting away Buttercup," she cried. "Let's go."

Buttercup didn't have to be told twice. Letting her human out of her sight was not an option. She wanted to make sure no one else stole him away from her. Of a sudden Dean had become an obsession.

Streaking through the forest they hovered over their respective humans. Periwinkle was the first to make her move.

A tired Dean wasn't paying attention as he walked a step or two behind his brother.

Sam's hand swept aside some small branches but was doing his best to make sure they didn't hit Dean when the little blue pixie struck. Streaking down she dipped into Sam's hand and tickled his palm.

Sam's reaction was instantaneous and the branch snapped back into place striking Dean in the chest. Not paying attention Dean staggered back and rubbed at his chest. It wasn't a hard blow but it had stung.

"What the hell was that for Sammy," Dean muttered.

"Sorry," the young hunter apologized, "Had an itch." Even now he was scratching at his palm where Periwinkle had tickled it.

"Had an itch," Dean snarled throwing his brother a nasty - 'Had an itch my ass.'

Sam shrugged, he hadn't done it on purpose but Dean would never believe that, at least not in this mood. Raising his hand he stared at his palm. A smear of faint blue dust on his palm was slowly fading away. It was still tingling and he could feel the ticklish sensation all the way up his arm. Lifting his hand he blew the blue dust away and the tickling stopped. He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked over his shoulder wondering what he had touched that was blue, but nothing caught his attention. He couldn't see the blue dust on the back of his jacket. If he had he might have been more curious. Shrugging he continued on.

Buttercup seethed at Periwinkles' trick. Flitting ahead of her quarry Buttercup dove down into the underbrush and lifted a hidden root just as Sam stepped close. Pulling the now exposed root toward his foot Buttercup held on until he tripped. Sam fell face forward into the nearest bush and flopped down to the forest floor. Arms and legs akimbo he stared at the world in confusion.

"Nice one klutz," Dean chuckled. He didn't even stop to help Sam up. 'Tit for tat,' he mumbled. He walked away having a hard time holding back the laughter that rumbled in his chest.

Sam couldn't figure out how Dean had done it, he had been behind him after all. So he chalked it up to his own tired state – at least for the moment.

"Hey," Periwinkle cried indignantly, "That wasn't fair."

A few feet away her little wings beating furiously Buttercup folded her arms across her chest and laughed. Tinkling bells again whispered on the cool breeze. Neither of the brothers were paying attention – but they should have been.

Sisters had now become rivals in a '**_Who could out do who game_**.' The only ones that would suffer in this were the brothers. The hunters didn't know it but they were in for a long night.

"I'm gonna drive," Sam snapped.

"In your dreams," Dean muttered.

Sam didn't say a word just mumbled something beneath his breath and slid into the passenger side and buckled up.

Dean laid a caressing hand on the Black Impala's roof before sliding behind the wheel.

Periwinkle looked at Dean with narrowed eyes, filing the information away for later use. Smiling she flitted through the window and sat on the headrest beside her human and sang a merry tune.

In the background both hunters heard the sound of the tinkling bells and frowned.

oooOOOooo

The hunters drove in silence. They had found the grizzly mutt about halfway between Eddy and Waco, Texas. Eddy being so off the beaten trail was their best bet to find the creatures origins, although hiding out in plain sight in Waco would also have worked. Something warned him Eddy was the place. Eddy was a podunk little town that had little to recommend it

Dean was more than a little grumpy. For some reason, he had an itch he couldn't seem to scratch and Sam for no accountable reason was getting under his skin. Taking a deep breath he relaxed back against the seat. His finely tuned senses were telling him something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what that something was.

Pixies were not high on his radar, but they should have been!

He was hungry, maybe that's what his problem was, he needed food, a cheeseburger or a thick juicy steak would make him feel a whole lot better.

Pulling off the side of the road – the hunters quickly changed their ragged clothing for something a little more presentable. Walking into a restaurant covered in blood would gain them more attention then they were willing to get. Fifteen minutes later the boys were camped out in what seemed to be the town's one saving grace. A small café tucked into a side street boasted the best food in town.

Dean snarled sarcastically, 'it was the only food in town unless they hit the little gas station slash food mart and he wasn't in the mood for chips and Twinkies.' He just wasn't up for that, he wanted steak and he wanted it bad.

He was pleasantly surprised. The interior of the little restaurant was bright and cozy. Flowers adorned the brightly colored wall and a mural of Longhorns and bluebonnets was painted on the back of the doors. It was cute. 'Cute,' he grumbled silently. Swearing softly he growled at himself, when had the word cute slipped into his vocabulary? He was going soft and didn't like it.

The special of the day, printed in neat pastel colors across a chalkboard near the entrance was T-bone steak, garlic mashed potatoes and soup or salad.

The waitress gave them a few minutes to look at the menu, but the hunters had already decided.

The waitress, slightly older than the brothers was dress in faded blue jeans, brown leather lace-up boots and a pink pastel short-sleeved western cut crop top. Her hair was French braided down the back of her head the blonde strands reaching to the middle of her back.

She was cute, in a cowgirlish sort of way,' Dean mussed silently. There was that word again, he groused.

"What can I get for you boys," the waitress asked smiling?

"Beer and a Steak, medium well," Dean answered first.

"Baked or mashed," she asked next?

"Mashed is good," Dean smiled, adding, "Salad with ranch." Ranch he mussed silently was that a manly man's salad dressing? Shrugging he threw the thought away, hell what did it matter.

"Got it," the waitress smiled back.

"And for you," the waitress asked turning to Sam.

"I'll have the same, I'll take vinaigrette for the salad if you have it," he queried?

"Sure do sugar," she answered. "Two bones coming up, and I'll have your salads right out gentlemen.

Dean snickered beneath his breath, now vinaigrette was not a manly man's salad dressing.

His appreciative eyes followed the woman across the floor as she headed back to the kitchen. Buttercup saw the look and fumed, she wasn't about to share her human with anyone and that included another human.

The poor waitress was doomed.

A few minutes later she came out of the kitchen carrying a tray laden with their salads and two beers. Movement at her feet caught Sam's attention. The laces on her boots slid from their knot to tangle on the floor beneath her. Had the laces untied themselves, he wondered thoughtfully?

Unaware of the straggling strings the waitress stepped forward. Her right foot came down on the laces of her left boot. When she lifted her left foot the now tight lace tripped her up. Off balance a tiny cry escaped her lips as she pitched forward. The tray flew high into the air spilling its contents

Sam shot to his feet but was too late to catch her as she fell.

The tray landed first hitting her in the back, two salads landed a few seconds later one, Sam's turned upside down like a baseball cap on the back of her head. Vinaigrette slid in oily streams through her hair and down her neck. The ranch landed a few feet away on an empty table right side up, not a single leaf of lettuce was out of place. Both glasses of beer had tipped their golden contents over the waitress's trim butt.

Dean jumped when he heard the tray clatter to the floor. He turned to see the bizarre sight of the waitress laying on the floor a bowl of salad in her hair. "Damn shame about the beer," he grumbled.

Sam shot his brother a disgusted look as he reached down to help the waitress to her feet. She spluttered an apology and looked at the mess around her sheepishly.

Sitting on the table beside the saved salad Buttercup smiled smugly. Her smile wavered when she heard Dean's comment about the golden liquid. She would remember that in the future – save the beer.

"I'm sorry," the poor waitress mumbled. "That was so clumsy of me."

Periwinkle flitted in the air above them and didn't like the way Sam was hovering and offering sympathy. Periwinkle was jealous.

At that moment a second waitress came around the corner. "You ok Missy," she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, just feel a little foolish," the younger waitress replied. Her hands reached up to her hair and grabbed the salad stuck in the blonde strands.

The other waitress bearing a tray filled with sugar, salt and pepper shakers shook her head and continued on. Aware of the mess, she was taking care not to step in the amber liquid, but Periwinkle had other ideas. A stream of the liquid rushed across the floor. The waitress's foot slipped but she caught herself before falling. The tray in her hand did not fare as well. Off balance the tray wobbled front to back side to side about to be rescued before Periwinkle intervened.

Salt, pepper and sugar flew threw the air. Missy gasped and tried without success to cover her face. Pepper was the biggest culprit and flew into the air around her. Sam was caught in the effect and stumbled backward as a fit of sneezing seized him.

Dean sat at the little table staring at the chaos. Where was his camera when he needed it? America's funniest video's paid ten thousand bucks for this kind of stuff. He chuckled, a smile tilting his lips as he watched. So far the little restaurant had been pretty entertaining.

Periwinkle rushed across the room her little wings beat furiously trying to clear the pepper from Sam vicinity. It helped and soon enough the young hunter quit sneezing.

Buttercup sat on the table in the shadow of the saved salad and laughed uproariously. Glancing at her human she was pleased to see the smile tilting his lips.

Periwinkle's eyes narrowed.

Missy slipped and slid her way out of the dining room practically in tears. The other waitress took over getting the boys their beers and salads before cleaning up the mess.

Sam held his hand up to catch Dean's attention and thumbed toward the restroom. Dean nodded in acknowledgement but the smile never left his face. His amusement was at his brothers' expense.

The little blue pixie followed Sam toward the bathroom and slipped through the door before it closed. Sam was a mess.

He stood in front of the sink and unbuttoned his shirt. Taking the condiment covered shirt off he shook out the sugar and salt sending a few flakes of pepper into the air triggering another sneeze attack.

Periwinkle had drawn close to examine her human's body, liking what she saw. When the pepper flew she was caught in the black mist, it tickle her nose and throat before erupting in a mighty sneeze. The little pixie tumbled backward across the room and smacked into the wall.

Sam's head snapped up when he heard the jangle of bells. He scratched his head in confusion but couldn't find a single bell or wind chime close by. He needed to get his hearing checked.

Her eyes went wide with shock, WOW, that was amazing she thought, but she couldn't decide if she liked it or not. Zipping back across the room she inhaled more pepper which caused her nose and throat to explode again. This time she flew across the room and landed in a vase in the corner of the little restroom. Sneeze after sneeze assaulted her and she decided she didn't like sneezing at all. When she could catch her breath Periwinkle huffed and puffed her way out of the vase. Her human was gone.

Dampening a paper towel Sam wiped his face and neck removing as much of the grainy substance as he could find. Washing his hands last, the young hunter slipped back into his shirt before heading out the door.

He felt halfway human again and slid behind the table watching his brother closely. Dean was amused and Sam smiled to himself. It took a lot to make his brother smile these days. A run in with a demon and death could take the heart out of anyone and strong as Dean was he was no exception.

Their salads and fresh beers were soon brought and Missy showed up a few minutes later dressed in a bulky T-shirt and baggy shorts. Her hair was freshly washed and had been dragged into a pony tail. She looked a bedraggled sight to the Pixies jealous eyes.

Periwinkle slipped beneath the door and flew across the room in the mood for a little mischief. Across the table from Sam, Buttercup sat on her human's shoulder studying Sam. He couldn't see her of course or feel her tiny body, but it made Periwinkle jealous just the same.

Flying low across the room Periwinkle slipped under the table and worked her mischief on Dean's boots. A smirking smile laced the blue fairies lips as she finished and flew up to sit on her own human's shoulder, a picture of innocence.

Buttercup waved merrily to her sister and blew her a kiss. Periwinkle became suspicious.

A few minutes later Missy brought the boys their steaks. Dean breathed in the delicious aroma and closed his eyes. This was heaven.

Hungrier than he'd first thought Sam grabbed his fork and reached for the pepper shaker at the same time. It was an automatic gesture and he turned the pepper shaker over only to have the top fall off and a stream of pepper fall into his plate. Thankfully it missed the steak.

"Dammit Dean," he growled staring at his brother.

Dean's eyes widened, "Hey man, I didn't do it."

"Yeah right," the young hunter groused. "It's just the stupid kinda trick you'd play."

"Get off it meat head, if I wanted to play a joke on you it wouldn't be with a stupid pepper shaker."

Dean ignored his brother's grumbling and dug in. The steak was delicious.

The food was good and it hit the spot. The brothers ate in silence, neither of them wanting to hold up even one side of a conversation. They could talk about the hunt later back in the room.

Pushing back their plates the brothers sighed in contentment.

Missy stopped by a few minutes later, "Do you guys want dessert, we've got peach or apple cobbler with home made vanilla ice cream?"

Dean shook his head, too stuffed to even think about dessert. Sam had to think about it, the apple sounded delicious, but like his brother Sam was full and didn't need the sweet stuff. 'Maybe tomorrow,' he mussed silently.

"Ok guys but you don't know what you're missing." Pulling their check from a pocket on the front of her apron Missy smiled saying. "When you're ready, I'll take care of this." With a wink she walked away.

Pulling a couple of bills from his pocket Sam slapped them on the table. "You ready to get out of here Dean," Sam asked.

Picking up his beer Dean downed the last gulp and slid from the booth. "Damn straight, I'm in dire need of a shower."

The little pixies leaped into the air preparing to follow.

Dean swiveled in his seat and took a step only to fall flat on his face as he stumbled forward. The hunter grumbled at his clumsiness until he tried to get up and couldn't. "Dammit Sam," he muttered staring at the laces of his boots – tied together. "You little weasel."

Hearing the clatter and a grunt from behind him Sam turned to face his brother. "What is wrong now," the young hunter grumbled.

"You tied my damn shoelaces, you asshole," Dean snarled.

"If and I say if, I'd had the forethought to tie your shoelaces you jerk it wouldn't have been in a pretty bow. I'd of tangled them so bad you'd have had to cut them off." Spinning on his heels Sam walked away leaving his brother sitting on the floor staring at his prettily tied laces.

Dean's brows furrowed into a frown and he cocked his head to the side. A bow, his laces were tied in a stinking bow. Pulling the string he watched the bow slip away. Something was definitely going on he just didn't know what… yet!

Buttercup glared at her sister. She would pay for making the smile go away.

The brothers found a small bed and breakfast a mile down the road. It was a nice place in a rustic sort of way. The building was a two story sprawling farm house made of cedar logs and sported a green metal roof. In the big field behind the house stood an old red barn, the wood siding warn and chipped, but it made Dean stop and look. A little donkey stood in the half open door his big ears flicking off the flies as they tried to land. It was a cute, homey picture and it made the hunter sigh.

The proprietor was tiny gray haired lady wearing blue jeans. Her weathered face held a bright smile for the tired hunters as they drove up.

They were barely out of the car when a second vehicle pulled in – this one a big 4 X 4 dark brown dodge truck sported the mark of the local sheriff.

Dean groaned they'd only been in town an hour and already the fuzz was on their tail.

He watched the door open and saw the long, blue clad legs step out. His appreciative eyes followed those legs up until he saw her face.

Sandy brown hair was pulled back from an oval face into a French braid down her back. Waving at the woman standing on the porch she shot the brothers a side glance and a smile, but her attention was not on them.

Sam and Dean sighed with relief.

Melisandra McKay was the local sheriff and more than she seemed. She'd live in Eddy most of her life with only a short stint in the Army. Her chosen skill had been Military Police.

Life in the army had been interesting but home in Eddy was where she wanted to be. It had taken time, but her skills and recommendations from her old military command had landed her a job with the sheriff's department. Now at 34 she had worked her way up from Deputy to Sheriff and she loved every minute of it.

Yet today she was perplexed; the last couple of weeks had brought strange and unusual things crashing into her world. Reports of mutant creatures terrorizing the countryside had turned her department upside down. So far only the livestock had suffered, but from the pictures and sighting it wouldn't be long before someone was hurt or killed. She wasn't going to let that happen.

A few curious thrill seekers had come looking but so far they hadn't managed to come across anything more dangerous than a flying armadillo. Melisandra knew that could change. She'd seen some of the creatures, killed most of them, but there were more.

Melisandra had hunted the creatures but had yet to find the source. The presence of the two young men in her town triggered the warning bells. The town was abuzz with the happening in the café, and it had centered on these two.

Visiting her Aunt Bettina was a daily ritual, but today she was a little early wanting to get a first hand look at the visitors. She played it cool, but she sensed they were more than weary travelers.

"Hey Aunt B," she chimed.

A huge smile widened her weathered face when Bettina McKay saw her favorite niece drive up. "Melisandra, just in time for tea, and I won't take no for an answer."

Melisandra smiled, "Sure Aunt B, I wouldn't miss a chance to enjoy your tea and your company. Not necessarily in that order," she chuckled.

"Gentleman," she nodded at the hunters as she climbed the stairs before hugging her aunt.

"Let me take care of these young men Melisandra then we can sit and have a quiet chat. Maybe these nice young men will join us for tea."

Dean opened his mouth, but Sam hit him in the shoulder not really sure what his brother was about to say, and not sure he wanted to know.

Scowling Dean threw him a disgusted look narrowing his eyes.

Sam smiled as he answered the older woman, "Thank you ma'am, but maybe another time."

"You're missing a real treat guys, my aunt's chamomile tea and lemon cookies are the best in four counties" the sheriff chimed in when she saw their look. They seemed uncomfortable with the though of taking tea with her aunt, or maybe it was the sheriff that brought on the look.

For Dean it was the former, the whole family gathered around the table, small talk – polite conversation thing made his crazy.

Sam didn't want the sheriff's eyes on them. He knew she was curious about them, it was her job and he didn't want to give her more ammo then she might already have.

"Pish tosh, Melisandra," Bettina laughed. "Not everyone likes tea."

"I like tea ma'am," Sam interjected quickly, "but we've been on the road a long time and just need some rest, peace and quiet."

"We'll I'll bring some tea up to your room young man and make darn sure you're not disturbed."

Dean actually smiled when she turned away saying something about growing boys needing tea and cookies to keep them strong and healthy.

A few minutes later they walked through the door of the cozy bedroom. Like the outside of the house the inside was rustic with walls of cedar and brass fixtures everywhere he looked. It was a nice room, bigger than they were used too. One side of the room had a couple of comfortable chairs in front of decent sized TV. Even the bathroom was warm and welcoming. The little bed and breakfast was miles above the dumpy motels they usually ended up in.

Dean plopped down on the corner of his bed and stared at the ragged, blood stained jeans hanging out of his duffel bag. "Hey Sammy, you notice anything funny today?"

Sticking his head out the door of the bathroom a loaded toothbrush in his hand Sam asked, "Funny as in ha ha, or funny as in weird?"

"Weird," Dean replied slowly.

Sam came around the corner his eyes taking on a far away look as he ran the days events through his head. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I didn't say anything, thought I was loosing it, but I saw the waitress's shoelaces untying themselves."

Frowning Dean snapped, "Untying themselves?"

That's what it looked like from where I was sitting," the young hunter answered.

"Anything else," Dean asked? He was trying to put all the pieces together but something was definitely missing.

"Nada that I can remember at this very moment" Sam answered. "Except that damned itch," he grumbled.

Subconsciously rubbing at his chest Dean grumbled "What."

It was Sam's turn to frown his face mirroring the confusion on his brothers. "Back in the forest, it felt like something was tickling my hand," he replied

A few feet away the two pixies sat side by side on the end of the curtain rod watching the interchange. "They are so cute," Periwinkle sighed softly.

"Mine's cuter than yours and he has such a great smile," Buttercup gushed.

"He doesn't smile very much, how can you tell," Periwinkle snapped.

"Well if you'd quit playing stupid tricks on him maybe he'd smile more."

"You started this," Periwinkle argued.

"Oh no – you did with that stupid tickle.

The fight raged on, neither of the little pixies giving an inch, neither willing to accept anything the other said.

Sam and Dean stopped cocking their head to the sides and listening. The faint jangle of bells filled their ears. This wasn't the pleasant sound they had heard before. Each little tinkle was off key and grating.

His voice low Sam whispered, "I've been hearing those damn bells all day."

Using hand signals Dean sent his brother to the bathroom, while he checked under the beds and in the closets. He even stepped outside but the sound of jangling bells diminished. Whatever was happening was in the room with them.

Coming out of the bathroom Sam shrugged, Dean did the same. But they were on guard now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Small packages, big trouble**

Sam sat at his computer hunting for some clue as to the origins of the grizzly mutt.

What he found was a surprise. "Hey Dean listen to this: Dr. Rayna Wilson, renowned scientist and gene therapist missing. Speaking at a conference in Dallas her assistant reported her missing when she failed to show up for dinner. The police fear foul play but have no evidence in the case."

"Gene therapist," Dean swore softly. Was she a victim in this – or the perpetrator?

"What have you got on the scientist," Dean queried.

"Nothing that gives us a clue to her whereabouts or thought processes, the only things I can find seems to indicate she's led a pretty normal life. For the last ten years she's been working at John Hopkins. She seems dedicated to her work, no husband, no kids, and no close family that I can find. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure," Dean answered, "but my gut tells me she's involved in this somehow."

A quick knock at the door startled the hunters. They jumped at the sound pulling weapons and pointing them in the direction of the sound.

Before they could ask who was there a semi-familiar voice called out in amusement, "Tea and cookies."

Dean stuffed the Glock he had pulled back into his duffel bag and mouthing the word "Sheriff" to his brother.

Supernatural creatures didn't usually knock, but both hunters were exhausted and had overreacted - slightly. Sam's lips twisted into a wry grin before taking a deep breath and stashing his weapon. He pasted a grin on his face and crossed to the door opening it slowly. The sheriff stood waiting. She held a tray with two mugs, a steaming pot of tea and a dish piled high with cookies.

Sam took the tray when the sheriff offered and set it down on the small table across the room.

"They really are good guys you should try them," Melisandra offered. Her gaze flickered from one brother to the other. Her smile dimmed when she felt the electricity in the air. She could almost hear their hearts pounding in their chests. 'What the hell was up with these two,' she wondered. They were certainly on edge, but they did look tired, exhausted might have been a better word.

"Thanks," Sam offered carefully, not sure what else to say.

"My aunt will be heartbroken if you don't at least try the cookies. I'd never hear the end of it, and then I'd have to take you downtown for inadvertently harassing a police office?"

Hidden away unseen by even her sister a little pixie threw a pinch of blue dust into the air and made a wish.

Dean's eyes snapped to the cookies then back to the Sheriff. A tiny smile tilted the corners of his mouth. Mischief lit his eyes as looked at her. His voice low and husky he took a step toward her. He didn't know what possessed him but he couldn't stop himself from saying, "You could take me down anytime sheriff."

Sam nearly choked when he heard his brother speak.

Melisandra smiled – a sleek sexy smile that made Sam blush to the roots of his hair. Dean smirked when she licked her lips hungrily and stepped toward him. Her eyes promised him many things. Desire for him burned in her veins.

"I haven't had a good take down in months, don't tempt me." Melisandra pressed her body against his, her hands sliding up his thigh to the front of his jeans. Her fingers brushed the zipper. Her voice low and husky she whispered in his ear, "Play with fire and you might get burned."

"Burn baby burn," he fired back quietly.

"Get a room you two," Sam snipped, "and not this one!"

Melisandra's low chuckle sent a shiver down Dean's back. Maybe he was playing with fire but this woman would set him ablaze if he was tempted – and god help him – he was tempted. She was a flame drawing him close, his skin burned where her hand had touched. Pulsing desire flared in his groin, a desire he could not understand or control

Slowly she stepped back unwilling or maybe unable to take her eyes from his, he didn't know. Hell she was prolly playing him for all he knew, but the heat had been there, lighting his desire if not hers. Shit he needed a cold shower.

Sam's words had snapped Melisandra back to reality. The pixie dust spell was broken, but the lingering warmth remained. Wrapping what was left of her pride around her Melisandra hurried from the room.

Seconds later only the brothers stood in the silent room once more, "What the hell was that," Sam snapped.

Outside the door Melisandra stood in wonderment, what the hell had come over her? Whatever had hit her had flared bright and hot, sending waves of searing heat and desire coursing through her body. Shaking her head she quickly walked down the hall and out the door – barely waving an acknowledgement to her aunt as she climbed into the truck. She was going to stay as far away from that one as she could. She didn't need the distraction.

Lost in thought Dean's head snapped up at his brothers words. "I'm not sure," Dean breathed slowly.

"**_YOU'RE NOT SURE_**! Jeez Dean, she's the sheriff for cripe sakes."

Without another word Dean spun on his heels and headed for the bathroom.

Buttercup fumed – but she had recognized something in Melisandra and dared not play her tricks.

Periwinkle giggled softly loving the tortured look on her sister's face.

The second the sheriff had walked into the room Buttercup had darted behind the bed. This human was different – her presence alone made the little pixie nervous. Wary she remained hidden until Melisandra left the room. Hunting for Periwinkle she saw her tiny flickering light hiding behind the other bed.

Her voice low and furious she glared at her sister, "You shouldn't have done that Peri, she scared me."

"You are such a baby," Periwinkle sniped.

"I'm not," Buttercup pouted. "You just don't understand."

"And I don't want too," Periwinkle snapped.

After their showers, one of them icy cold the hunters lay sprawled across their beds. They slept the sleep of the dead for several hours getting some much needed rest. It was dark when the hunters finally stirred.

Hours later the Pixies were bored and that usually meant trouble. Buttercup took her ire out on Sam who made the mistake of leaving his laptop open on the table. Periwinkle – devious creature that she was headed out the door.

Sam was the first to wake. Dressed in faded jeans and a dark green t-shirt his face freshly scrubbed he sat down in front of the computer. Pressing the keys to log in he swore softly when the computer went to blue screen.

When the computer finally came back up the bottle of water he held to his lips dropped from numb – shocked fingers. He swore and loudly, "Dean," he screamed angrily.

Dean came flying out of the bathroom, his hand reaching for the Glock buried in his duffel bag. His eyes searched the room hunting the demon he was certain was there attacking his brother. He found nothing, except his younger brother sitting at the table staring at his computer. "What the hell did you scream for," he groused. "I thought you were dying in here you."

"Why the hell did you delete all my files," the young hunter shouted as he jumped from the chair to face his brother.

"What the hell are you talking about," Dean snapped angrily. "I didn't touch your damned computer."

"My files, ever damn one of them is gone. Every hunt we've been on, what we did to get rid of the creatures, everything."

"Everything," Dean answered quietly heading for the computer.

"No not everything, all your stuff is still there, but mine is gone. How could you do this Dean," Sam snarled his voice growing louder with each word. "Grow up - this shit - its beyond childish, it just isn't funny?"

"You think I did this," Dean growled menacingly?

"Yeah Dean I do, it's the stupid kind of trick you'd play. How could you be so stupid?"

"Stupid, is that what you think I am," Dean snarled?

The words slipped from his mouth, anger overriding common sense when he fired back his finger poking Dean in the chest. "Yeah Dean I do."

Any other comment was lost as he stared at the yellow smudge on his brother's t-shirt. "What the hell," he muttered as he pulled his hands up and turned them over. His fingertips were bright yellow with some kind of dust or pollen.

Dean balled his fists and opened his mouth. Anger warred with pain at his brother's words. He decided instead to walk away.

In the corner of the room sitting on the lampshade the pixies sat watching. This was supposed to be fun – but her little prank had turned out all wrong. Buttercup sighed with sorrow, her human wasn't laughing. The hurt bewilderment on his face almost made her cry.

His voice low and filled with the pain he had just inflicted on his brother, Sam stared at his hands and whispered, "I'm sorry!" What the hell was going on?

Dean heard the words, but chose to ignore them. Sam's words had cut deep, deeper than he'd thought possible. He never would have touched his computer. Sam had to know that? Little Sammy had changed and in Dean's mind it wasn't a good change.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I hope you are enjoying it - its been a bear to write but its almost done._ **

Usual disclaimers go here - don't own, don't make no money - schucks!

Spoilers: None that I can think of

**_Please R&R, thanks_**

**Chapter 4 Discovery**

They were barely talking to each other when a few hours later, in need of cash the brothers were on the move hunting for a pool hall and a sucker to hustle. Sam was the first one out the door

"Hey Dean, where'd you park," Sam growled. "Hell did you go out while I was sleeping?"

"What the hell are you talking about Sam; the car is right where I left it. Open your eyes its right in front of the door."

"Oh Shit!" was all Dean heard as he stepped outside. His eyes went wide with disbelief.

Sam's first instinct was to run. A few seconds later he'd wished he had.

"My car, what the hell did you do to my car?" Dean was furious. His beautiful black 67 Impala – muscle car was now blue, but not just any blue – it was tie-dyed in radiant hues of blue ranging from baby to periwinkle and everything in between. Whoever had done it hadn't stopped at the outside. The leather seats were now a deep rich royal blue.

'It's not a bad color,' Sam mumbled to himself, smiling beneath his breath.

Fury swept through the hunter as he stared at his car. "I'm gonna kill you Sammy," he swore roundly. Seconds later he said it louder as he turned to face his brother, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Sam backpedaled. "Dean I swear I didn't do this," the younger hunter supplied in confusion. "I was with you the whole time. It wasn't me!"

Dean voice was low and quiet, too quiet, "You had something to do with this."

"Dammit Dean, how many times do I have to tell you I didn't do it. What about my computer huh," Sam raged.

"I had nothing to do with that," Dean yelled back.

"Oh right, and how is it that all your files were intact and only mine were deleted," Sam snarled

"You still think I did it," Dean asked quietly.

"Well it wasn't the tooth fairy," Sam growled back.

Little did they know how close Sam's words were to the truth.

He paced back and forth never taking his eyes off the Impala. "What the hell is going on Sam? If you didn't do this than who or what did," Dean growled.

"Remember back in the woods when that branch hit you," Sam asked cautiously?

Rubbing his chest Dean's eyes narrowed, "Yeah I remember."

"When I looked at my hand there was blue dust where it itched. As soon as I blew it off the itch went away. On the keyboard of my computer I found yellow dust."

"Blue dust, yellow dust, what the hell has that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm almost positive it's the cause of all the trouble."

"Yeah well when you figure it out, let me know.

Dean stared at his now blue car. It just wasn't right, tie-dyed blue on his 67 Impala was down right disturbing, "Sacrilegious," he grumbled.

Throwing the keys to Sam he mumbled, "You drive."

Sam shook his head in amusement, "Whoever had done it sure knew how to push his brothers' buttons. Fingering the keys he opened the door and slid behind the wheel watching Dean closely. His face was a picture of dejection, his eyes hurt and bewildered as he gingerly sat on the blue leather. Sam deeply regretted their earlier words, he just didn't think his brother was ready to accept a genuine apology but he had to try.

"Sorry I called you stupid, I was just mad about…

Cutting him off Dean snapped, "Shut up!"

Sam sighed, Dean hadn't accepted his apology, if he had he would have followed the expletive with 'bitch, or jerk'. Instead the two words were harsh and unforgiving and hung in the air between them.

Hovering in the back seat Buttercup glared at her sister promising dire retribution. Periwinkle grinned.

Pulling out of the parking lot Sam turned the car north heading for the highway. The waitress had mentioned a little pool hall a few miles up the road and that's where the brothers headed.

Their cash was running low. Their credit cards were about maxed out. 'Hustling' - no Sam corrected himself. 'Playing pool for money' was about all they had left, and Dean was good, damn good and rarely lost.

There certainly wasn't much money in hunting ghosts and goblins. Hell most people didn't even know the creatures existed, much less willing to pay to get rid of them.

The brothers were silent on the short drive up the highway trying to wrap their minds around a blue Impala and blue and yellow dust.

The evening would prove to be just as bothersome as the afternoon.

The waitress had described the bar to a T – it was a dive – but it was the only game in town unless they wanted to drive another thirty miles. Neither of the hunters did.

It was called the Rattlesnake Pit. The owner was a rather outlandish individual dressed in leather. He was a big man well over six feet tall and weighed in at three hundred plus pounds. He had a tank set up along one wall with a myriad of rattlesnakes on display, hence the name.

Sam hoped the glass was unbreakable even bulletproof as he looked at the rough crowd gathered in the room. A smoky haze hung above the crowded room and Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust.

They didn't see her sitting in the corner of the room. Hidden in the shadows, her hair hanging loose around her face and down across her shoulders the sheriff watched them come through the door. She groaned silently and slid even farther into the shadows. Caught up in avoiding the hunters, Dean in particular she didn't see the flickering lights that followed the brothers into the room. When she did she nearly choked with laughter.

Beneath the spit and polish of the sheriff's uniform, Melisandra was a believer and possibly Fae. She'd never wanted it – but had seen too many things to disbelieve in it now. She had come to terms with her so called 'gift' though few others knew.

The brothers were being pestered by a couple of fairies. No they weren't exactly fairies, their bodies were too plump their faces more pixie than fairy – but they had wings and pixie's didn't have wings, did they?

How interesting. Melisandra thought in amusement. Sighing she watched from the shadows thinking, oh but pixies could be trouble and this pair was no exception. Licking her lips she remembers the encounter in the brother's room – Pixie Mischief she realized. How droll!

Pixies lived for one thing – fun! The mischief they caused had broken more than one man's mind and heart. They were selfish and self-centered. Everything was about them, and god help anyone who got in their way. Melisandra groaned.

On the far side of the room stood four pool tables two were in use. Ordering beers from a passing waitress Dean smiled widely and pointed.

They made their way across the room to an empty pool table. It was a little after nine and the place was filling up fast. Two of the four pool tables were already in use. Dean watched from the corner of his eye assessing likely candidates. Some of the players were good, but he knew none could match his skills.

They played three games. Dean controlled himself. Aware of Sam's limited skills and if he showed off too much, the marks across the room wouldn't be lured into a game.

By the end of the third game the bar was packed, the pool tables full.

"I'm going for a beer want anything," the younger hunter offered. Picking up his beer Dean swirled it around noting it was almost empty. "One more can't hurt," Dean replied.

Sam chuckled, knowing his brother wasn't going to stop at one more.

A young man, barely out of his teens, strolled across the room and smacked a twenty down on the pool table. "You up for a game," he asked? His stance was arrogant, supremely confident. He didn't know it but he was about to be taken down a notch.

Dean strung him along, loosing the first game, luring him into a second then a third, beating him only marginally with each successive game. They parted amicably four games later. Dean now two hundred bucks up.

Sam had long since given up watching the game. His eyes were on the TV set above the bar, where the latest UT game was being replayed to a captive audience. What was it about the University of Texas football team that made people in Central Texas so crazy? He didn't know and he wasn't really interested in finding out.

It was nearing two am when he returned to the table. He was tired, his shoulder still ached and he wanted the comfort of a nice warm bed. It took him a minute to catch Dean's eyes. His brother was smiling – always a good sign.

Standing a few feet from the table Sam smiled when the waitress tapped him on the shoulder. Smiling he stepped forward, his hip coming close to the pool table as he let the waitress pass. Her hand lingered on his butt.

Startled Sam looked down straight into her wild, wanting eyes. He jumped sideways avoiding the hand that moved around his hip toward the zipper at the front of his jeans, choking back a laugh as she continued to pursue him.

Pixies had been quiet for too long, they were bored. Flitting from one table to another they had tested every drink they could find. Beer and wine were good, although some of the frothy foo foo drinks were quite delightful.

One lady patron had ordered Amaretto on the rocks. Buttercup was in heaven, and tasting the brown liquid had become an obsession.

Periwinkle was lusting after Peppermint Schnapps. The bartender had been magically lured into leaving the cap off the bottle, Periwinkle made free with the potent liquor. Zipping in and out of the bottle until her head swam.

At 2 am the Pixies were feeling good. Dizzy and disoriented they sprinkled pixie dust around the room. Somehow they managed to miss the Sheriff and the two hunters.

Emotions were running high. Ladies of discrimination (though they were few and far between in the run down bar) became wild wenches – dancing on table tops as they flirted outrageously with every man in sight. Pieces of clothing were strewn about across the floor and tables a few even hung from the slowly moving ceiling fans. The place looked more like a bordello than a bar.

The Sheriff looked on in wonder. The patron's were getting wilder with each passing minute. Pixie mischief ruled! She needed to put a stop to it and soon.

Near the pool table Sam's leap from searching hands brought him in contact with the corner of the table. His right hip brushed it gently, barely caressing the dark wood. But it was enough to make the big man look up.

"What the hell you doing boy – you ruined my shot!"

Sam turned to face him, going from mild mannered college student to raging bull in the blink of an eye.

Periwinkle hovered above his head, blue wings flicking pixie dust in all directions. "Hey you can't talk to my human like that," she shrieked. No one heard her. Anger and indignation floated on the wind as did a touch of blue Pixie dust. Sam became the helpless recipient.

He spun to face the big man, anger simmering below the surface. "Give it up dog breath – you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a ten foot pole even if it you were standing two feet away," Sam taunted.

"Why you little punk," the man shrieked.

The big man swung a meaty fist toward Sam's head, but the young hunter rolled away laughing.

"Waaa," Sam taunted mimicking a babies cry, "Told ya!"

Across the table Dean had been surveying the wildly animated room while he waited for his next shot. Free spirited almost naked women were everywhere. The place was out of control, just the way he liked it.

Somehow Sam's words penetrated his dazed mind. By that time it was too late. The big man's friends waded into the fray, wanting - no needing to do some damage. Dean growled and willingly obliged. Fists flew in all directions. The hunters were outnumbered three to one but it would be a toss up as to who fared worse – locals or hunters.

A booted foot crashed into Dean's left side sending him crashing into the pool table. He couldn't stop himself from sliding across the top of a table and crashing to the floor. He spun away as three massive bodies prepared to jump him.

Same fared little better. The big man's fist had finally connected. The bruising blow had jerked the young hunter off his feet. He flew sideways landing face first on the top of the nearest pool table. Huge hands dragged him across the top of the table before tossing him onto the floor.

Caught up in the sight, Melisandra was amazed by the chaos in the room. A rough tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Aren't you going to do anything Sheriff," the big man groaned, "Their tearing my place up?"

Leaning back against the wall Melisandra's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Not my jurisdiction Jimmy you know that, but I could call the state police if you want. She kept a straight face as she watched the free for all progress from yelling and screaming to a full blown knock down drag out fight.

"Please sheriff you got to do something, before they wreck the place, please," he pleaded?

This was pixie mischief. Watching them had been the best part. Balled up fists flew in rhythm with the brothers. The boys fought a good fight with six big guys arrayed against them. In the end, even with the pixies help – if that's what you could call it – the brothers were bruised and battered.

When the revelers got a little too close to the rattlesnake cage, Melisandra decided enough was enough. The glass was thick and it would be hard to break but not impossible. Deadly snakes crawling amongst the patrons would be a nightmare.

Melisandra stood. Gathering the power within her she directed her voice at the tipsy fighting Pixies.

"Enough," her voice boomed silently. "Come to me," she commanded them.

The Pixies could not avoid the command. Their bodies stiffened reluctantly, but they heeded the command and flew across the room to do her bidding.

The little duo weren't the only ones to hear the command. Although they couldn't understand what was happening Sam and Dean snapped to attention their heads swiveling toward the sound.

Melisandra saw it, her eyes widening in amazement.

Dean was startled to see the Sheriff standing in the corner of the room. Her stance was supremely confident and she seemed bigger than life – a hazy green aura surrounded her. "Who was she really," he wondered.

Distracted by the call Dean took a punch to the kidneys before he could protect himself. Sam fared worse, he took two blows one to the chin a second to the stomach before he could retaliate.

The call not meant for them was forgotten as the battle raged on.

Although she wanted to laugh at the angry arrogant looks on the pixie's faces, she didn't. Instead she projected her disappointment to them. "You two have caused a great deal of trouble here tonight. Stop this now or face my wrath," she warned them.

The Pixies saw what the other in the room could not. The green aura surrounding the Sheriff was tinged with fiery threads in red and gold. Power pulsed around the tall imposing figure.

She could feel the rebellion welling up inside them and Melisandra let a little of her anger show through. She could destroy them with a thought if she so desired and they knew it.

The Pixies swallowed their anger, their eyes widened in something akin to fear. Their little head nodded in unison.

"And leave the brothers alone!"

"I will not," Buttercup fired back. "He's mine and I won't give him up."

Melisandra did not show her surprise, but instead warned the little pixie, "Then you should take better care of him, your mischief here tonight has caused him great pain."

Buttercup turned to face Dean, sorrow and worry written on her tiny face. Tiny teeth nipped at her yellow and pink tinged lips. A split lip and a myriad of bruises were the only visible signs, but she winced as she saw two men hammer at him from behind.

Melisandra looked on in amazement. This was a rather unusual development. Pixies cared about one thing and one thing only, self-gratification. The myriad of emotions flitting across the little face surprised her. Oh but this was a problem she had not foreseen.

Could a Pixie really care for a human? Time would tell. She didn't know how long the brothers intended to stay but she decided to let the situation play itself out. She would intervene only if the Pixie got too carried away. She groaned silently knowing she would have to spend more time with Dean than was good for her sanity. Pixie magic or no – the attraction had been real

"Off with you both. Make everyone happy again," Melisandra whispered.

Glad to be let off so easily, the two Pixies sighed with relief. "Yes, happy," both pixies giggled before streaking off around the room.

Pixies and pixie dust were spent by the time the task was done. Yellow and blue dust coated the room. In a few minutes the whole room was laughing and giggling about their strange and uncontrolled behavior.

Sam and Dean were a little worse for the encounter, but in the end the big man had laughed at his loss and apologized for starting the fight, he even invited Dean back for a rematch. The hunter grinned and vowed never to step foot into the bar again, but nodded his assent to the big man shaking his hand in bewilderment. The fight had ended as quickly as it had begun. Another – '**_what the hell is going on_**,' crossed Dean's mind?

The locals walked away happy for some unknown reason. Their bloodlust cooled by yellow and blue dust.

Dean groaned and picked himself up. Finding his bottle of beer sitting unscathed on the end of the pool table, Dean smiled wryly. Buttercup had remembered his words from earlier in the day and had managed to save his beer.

He downed the frothy brew in one long swig before gathering his bruised body together and heading out the door.

Sam went limping through the door beside him, gently licking blood from his own split lip.

Their eyes searched for the tie-dyed blue Impala. Coming to an abrupt halt, their feet kicking up gravel as they spied the car.

"Did we dream the whole thing," Dean asked cautiously?

Sam's mouth was open, his jaw working but no sound came out.

Walking forward Dean gently caressed the front fender of the now black Impala. Not a hint of blue anywhere in sight, he heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm just going to pretend nothing happened," he spluttered softly.

"Good idea," Sam whispered haltingly from beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOL - I couldn't help myself - I hope you like it so far. I'm doing my darnest to get it done and posted for your reading pleasure. The ususal disclaimers and Please R & R for me, thanks**

**Chapter 5 On the hunt**

Sam rolled out of bed moaning and groaning. He wondered if there was a spot on his body that wasn't bruised. Even the tip of his nose hurt. Of course the slide across the surface of the pool table could have had something to do with that.

Reaching for the bottle of aspirin he quickly downed four with a full glass of water. God he hurt!

Dean lay tucked beneath the covers, awake and listening to his pain in the ass brother. He was amused at the sounds. Sam, the jerk - was hurting and he deserved every bump and bruise he obtained the night before. What the hell had possessed him to start the fight anyway? Normally the one to 'turn the other cheek' Sam had faced off with the biggest guy in the room and given as good as he gotten, with a little help from his older bro of course. Dean had a few bruises of his own and sore ribs were only the beginning. It had been a wild ride, six against two until the Sheriff had stepped in and quelled the ruckus; at least he thought she had stepped in. He was still trying to figure that one out. The vision of her standing there supremely confident still invaded his thoughts.

Running the events of the previous evening through his head again – for at least the tenth time, Dean wondered how it had gone so wrong. One minute he's playing pool, flirting with the waitress, the next the room is in an uproar and Sammy boy is accused of bumping the pool table – which of course he says didn't happen.

Either way the redneck bully had taken exception to loosing his shirt and hard earned cash to Dean. He had needed an excuse and gotten one. Deciding to take his frustration and ire out on Sam, who until that moment had been minding his own business – watching the game progress.

Sam had not taken the accusation lightly; in fact he had been down right pissed off about it. For the first time since Dean could remember Sam had not turned the other cheek or backed down from a fight, he had waded in fists blazing. 'Very un-Sammy like,' Dean mussed silently.

He swore softly when he looked at the clock. It was nearing noon and they had a hunt to continue. Throwing the covers off, he sat up quickly, too quickly. Bruised ribs complained and he sucked in a deep breath waiting for the pain to subside. Mumbling beneath his breath he checked the rest of his aching body for signs of damage. More bruised and battered than he cared to admit. A hot shower and a few aspirin later he felt relatively human. He chuckled again when he saw Sam sprawled across the bed.

"Get up sleeping beauty duty calls."

Sam grumbled, moaned and groaned but made it out the door close on his heels.

The Sheriff was sipping tea with her aunt when the brothers limped into the room. Melisandra hid a chuckle behind her teacup – but she couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes.

"Oh boys, you look terrible," the older woman clucked. Her voice indignant she continued, "My niece was telling me all about those horrible men who attacked you."

Dean actually allowed himself to be fussed over too tired to protest, and he didn'twant to hurt the old woman's feelings. He liked her. "God," he mumbled silently, "I'm going soft!"

"I have some nice stew simmering on the stove. I know you boys must be hungry." Without giving them a change to argue or refuse she hurried from the room.

Melisandra picked up her tea cup and strolled the few feet to their table. Pulling out the chair she waited until Sam waved asking her to sit down.

"Considering the odds last night, you guys look pretty good this morning. I didn't expect to see you up and around."

Dean kept his mouth shut, still slightly embarrassed by their last encounter.

Sporting a darkening bruise below his left eyes Sam grinned, then winced when his split lip protested. "Not exactly my type of gathering, but it turned out to be pretty interesting," Sam quipped.

"Well you're both pretty handy with your fists," the sheriff observed. "I actually thought they'd be hauling you both out of there in an ambulance."

"How come you didn't put a stop to it, you are the Sheriff," Sam asked quickly.

"Like I told Jimmy, not my jurisdiction, the place is on the wrong side of the county line and besides I was off duty trying to enjoy my night out."

Even Dean had to chuckle at the mischievous look on her face.

Melisandra managed to keep a straight face, finishing with, "And besides, Jimmy's a pig and his place should have been condemned ten years ago, but it's not in my jurisdiction."

The brothers choked back a laugh.

Dean looked at her asking, "It doesn't seem like your kind of place, how did you end up there?"

"Good question, I'm not really sure. A feeling, some kind of hunch I don't know, but that's where my truck took me." That feeling had played itself out in the form of two colorful little Pixies, but she wasn't going to tell the brothers that. She had made that mistake once and her CO had almost called the men in the white coats to come and take her away, Ha Ha!!

Standing up, Melisandra leaned down eyeing both of the brothers seriously. Her voice a whisper, the words were not what the hunters had expected to hear. "Let Auntie B fuss a little, she gets such a kick out of it."

Dean smiled, and Sam laughed, replying, "Yes ma'am."

Smiling Melisandra spun on her heels and called a farewell to her aunt, "Bye Auntie, I'll see you for dinner."

Coming through the door with a laden tray Auntie B smiled widely replying, "Have a nice day dear, call if you're going to be late for dinner."

"I will," the disembodied voice echoed back.

Seeing the older woman coming into the room with the heavily laden tray the brother jumped to their feet, ignoring the protesting bodies. Dean reached her first and took the tray from her. "Let me get that," he told her gently.

"Such nice manners," she cooed and allowed him to take the tray.

A few feet away Sam rolled his eyes.

Lunch was a cozy affair, the hunters enjoying the woman's company and the outrages stories of her children and the Sheriff's antics when she was a kid. But all too soon it was time to get back to the hunt.

oooOOOooo

Up stairs, sleeping in a fresh bouquet of flowers in the hunters' room, two Pixies were snoring hard. Periwinkle groaned in her sleep and rolled over, pulling a soft pink rose petal across her body to keep her warm. It would be hours before they awakened. Such an awakening would not be pleasant. It would be their first encounter with the after effects of a night on the town and too much drink. A Pixie with a hangover was a grim sight.

oooOOOooo

Sam and Dean didn't know exactly what they were hunting. Grizzly mutt had been moving east when the hunters had picked up his the trail. Parking the still black Impala in the trees they grabbed shotguns, ammo, knives and a few other tools of the trade before hunting the creatures back trail.

The trail was easy to find and easier to follow. Patches of hair and fur littered the ground and hung from the brush, Grizzly Mutt's they guessed. Forty minutes into the hike they heard the crashing of a huge creature in the underbrush ahead of them.

Testing the wind, Dean was thankful that they were moving into it, being down wind gave them an advantage. Slowly they hunters moved forward. A keening whine cut through the quiet forest, followed a few seconds later by another, lower hoarser howl.

Slipping low the hunters covered the last few feet on their bellies. Peering through the thick underbrush Sam's eyes widened in amazement. Two hulking creatures tore at the body of a cow as they devoured it. Here were the missing parts of Grizzly Mutt.

One creature had the head and neck of a Grizzly, body of wolf and hind quarters of a cougar. The second creature's head was that of a huge gray wolf, body of a cougar and legs of a grizzly.

The wolf headed creature howled and staggered away from the shredded cow. Flopping sideways it fell to the ground. A great mournful cry escaped it, a cry of death. The unnatural creature rolled across the grass its body convulsing. Like Grizzly Mutt it was completely devoid of hair. The third creature still had small patches of hair, but several tufts were matted and tearing away.

They seemed to be in great pain. Their new bodies were unable to support the myriad of different DNA strands each animal - cougar, grizzly and wolf brought to the creature. Rage and confusion were the only things that sustained the creatures now.

They hunters shifted beneath the brush scattering a small flock of doves from the trees above them.

Both creatures sprang to attention testing the wind. They turned to face the commotion. The grizzly headed creature growled low in his throat and sprang forward.

Behind it the wolf staggered to its feet. Rage flooded its mind. Pain forgotten it charged forward.

Oh shit! Sam groaned as the lumbering creatures crashed through the underbrush toward him. He had wanted to study the creatures, but it was impossible now. His only choice if he wanted to survive to see another sunrise was to shoot.

A few feet away Dean saw his brother's danger. The first creature couldn't see Sam, but it was moving on instinct and would stumble over his brother if he stayed on the same trajectory. His finger caressed the trigger as he sighted on the Kittybear - Dean's new name for the creature and fired both barrels.

The grizzly staggered backward and roared in pain. The huge head snapped around catching sight of the hunter.

Dean swore softly. Fingers found the extra shells in his pocket as he backpedaled away from the hulking beast lunging toward him.

Sam didn't hesitate and fired giving Dean enough time to reload, but the creature wasn't down yet. Claws and teeth tore at the brush and trees searching for its quarry.

It took eight shots to bring the Kittybear down.

The Wolf headed creature was close on his heels.

Sam rolled right barely avoiding the massive creature as it pounced. The wolf's jaws snapped angrily. But Sam couldn't avoid the creatures' second leap. The creature leaped across Sam's prone body. The creature strattled him legs outstretched on either side claws extended into the dirt.

The young hunter's hands snapped up catching the wolf around the throat pushing and squeezing in hopes he could avoid the razor sharp teeth aimed at his face. He screamed his brothers' name, "Dean" hoping his brother had survived the grizzly's attack and would come to his rescue.

The creature howled in frustration, its sharp claws digging at the earth trying to gain leverage to tear its prey apart. The sleeves of Sam's jacket were shredded, but somehow Sam's arms remained unscathed. The young hunter knew he wouldn't be able to hold out against the onslaught for much longer.

A shotgun blast went off and Sam felt the creature jerk sideways.

His attention diverted toward the new threat the wolf's head snapped around to face Dean.

Sam forgotten, the wolf leaped for Dean. The hunter brought the shotgun up and squeezed the trigger. The shotgun went off a second time. Dean knew he was in trouble as the creature crashed into him. It had taken eight shots to bring the Kittybear down; so far he'd only managed to pump two into Wolfie.

Man and beast tumbled backward to land in a heap beneath a large oak. The back of Dean's head struck the hard ground and neither of them moved. Dean lay stunned beneath the heavy creature, barely able to draw breath. Skill or blind luck, he didn't know, didn't care, but the shotgun blast had slammed through the wolf's mouth, driving the lead pellets into the creature's brain killing it instantly.

As quickly as his abused body would allow Sam climbed to his feet rushing across the forest to where the creature and Dean lay motionless. "Dean," he called urgently.

It took the panic in Sam's second call to rouse Dean. His eyes fluttered open. A sharp blast from behind them broke the stillness of the forest. The grizzly exploded sending shards of black glass sizzling through the air.

Sam leaped forward covering his brother's head. Only one of the black shards hit the hunters, slicing a shallow path across Sam's exposed cheek.

Leaping to his feet Sam grabbed the Wolf's leg and pulled hard. Adrenalin pumped through him lending him an unnatural strength.

On the ground Dean struggled from beneath the creature. If they were caught this close to the blast… struggling harder he didn't want to think about all the tiny little pieces of black glass riddling his body.

Sam didn't want to think about it either. When Dean finally pulled himself free Sam rushed to his side and yanked him to his feet. Dragging him close beside him, Sam rushed for cover behind the big oak.

The wolf's skin hardened. The enery that had sustained the creature dissipated. Turning black it shimmered before tiny lines crackled across its surface. The creature exploded just as the hunters hit the ground. The oak afforded the hunter a safe haven from the explosion and took the brunt of the blast. Thousands of ebony shards of glass peppered the old oaks trunk. It was a ghastly sight.

It was long moments before the hunters moved. Sam struggled to push himself to his knees, but Dean didn't move. "Dean," he whispered urgently.

"I'm just going to rest here for a while," the raspy voice answered.

"Where does it hurt," Sam asked quickly his hand ready to help when Dean answered.

"Where doesn't it hurt," was the grumpy reply.

"Are you bleeding, anything broken," Sam asked again.

"No and no," Dean grumbled, "Now let me sleep." He didn't think he could move even if he wanted too. His head hurt, but it just didn't matter at the moment.

Sam sounded ok, but Dean had to ask before he closed his eyes. "You hurt."

"No," Sam answered, "Just a couple more bruises.

"Ok," came the groggy reply, "Now go to sleep."

"Dean you can't sleep here."

"Can too," came Dean's sulky reply.

Sam wanted to laugh, but knew he didn't dare. Dean would be pissed and besides, it would hurt too much.

Using his best dad voice he urged his brother up, "Dean get up, let's get back to the house. You can take a hot shower, crawl between the sheets and sleep for a week if you want."

"A whole week," Dean whispered, but still he didn't move.

"Dean," Sam whispered sharply.

Dean's eyes flew open, "What, I'm moving."

"I can tell," Sam chuckled. Gazing into his brother's eyes he was relieved to see they were both equal and other than a little glazed from pain and exhaustion there didn't seem to be any sign of a concussion.

"Just…"

"No now," Sam cut him off.

Grumbling beneath his breath Dean pushed himself up and climbed to his feet with Sam's help.

Grabbing the shotgun Sam swung his brother's left arm over his shoulder and pulled him close. It was a long trek back to the Impala and both hunter climbed wearily in and closed their eyes. Dean lay sprawled across the back seat. Sam had climbed behind the wheel, but lacked the energy to turn the key in the ignition.

"Are we there yet," a tired voice asked from the back seat.

"Don't I wish," was the younger hunters, faint reply.

oooOOOooo

Thirty minutes later as the sun was setting over the horizon the Impala pulled into the driveway of the little Inn. Two exhausted, bedraggled figures made their way unseen to their room.

Dean couldn't manage a hot shower, he had strength enough to strip down to his skivvies before sprawling across the bed and passing out.

Sam winced when he saw his brother's bruises. There were even some raw bloody scrapes across his right shoulder where the wolf claws had caught him. Dean barely stirred when gentle hands held a warm cloth over the cuts and smoothed away the dried blood. An antiseptic ointment followed.

Once Dean was cared for Sam slipped into the shower and took stock of his own bruises. Sleep sounded good.

Sleeping Pixie's stirred when the young hunter crawled beneath the sheets.

Buttercup groaned when she tried to sit up – wave after wave of dizziness assaulted her. Her head wobbled on her shoulders and her stomach twisted with nausea. She fell back into the folds of a white carnation and groaned some more.

Periwinkle fared little better. She had stirred once, but had quickly learned that any movement made her ghastly ill.

Moving slowly Buttercup peeked out from inside the carnation and peered owlishly around the room. Her eyes settled on her human and she gasped in horror. Had her meddling done that to him? Nausea and headache forgotten for the moment she flew across the room to gently caress the huge bruise marring the left side of his body.

Remembering the last time she had used pixie dust to heal his wound Buttercup hovered above him and flicked her wings once. Yellow pixie dust fell across the bruise. Slowly the huge bruise faded as the pixie dust and a pixie wish worked their magic. She didn't hesitate, and moved quickly to each cut and bruise spreading her yellow dust across his body. Soon, his harsh breathing evened out as the pain was washed away. He slept then, a peaceful healing sleep.

Neither hunter heard the tinkling of bells wafting on the breeze, pixie sorrow filled the air.

Buttercup didn't stop there. Periwinkle still slept and her big heart held no grudge against her sister or her sisters human. Wings flickered again as she hovered over Sam, repeating the healing wish with each bruise she saw.

Dizzy with exhaustion the tiny yellow pixie crawled back into the soft petals of her carnation and slept.

_Please R & R, I'll post another chapter tomorrow if I can get it proof read by then - I don't have a Beta - but wish I did. Hugs_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it took so long to post this chap. I seem to have misplaced a couple of chapters along the way so I will have to re-write them - ratza fratza. R & R's are always welcome._**

**_Same-o same-o disclaimer: don't own, don't make no money. Where is that pixie dust when I need it. _**

**Chapter 6 Dust in the Wind**

It was late afternoon when Sam woke, amazed at how good he felt. Sliding out of bed his first thoughts were of Dean. His brother had crawled beneath the covers but the bruises on his face, the split lip and the scratches on his shoulder were gone. Looking at his brother in amazement he reached for the covers and peered beneath at the smooth tanned skin of his brother's back. The scratches and bruises were gone.

Dean peeled an eyelid back as his brother lifted the covers. Snatching them back he grumbled, "Pervert."

Sam grinned and slapped his brother's leg ignoring the comment. "How do you feel?"

A grumpy Dean opened his mouth to tell him how lousy he felt only to stop when he realized he didn't feel bad at all, no aches, no pains, nothing. "What the hell," he whispered?

"Exactly," Sam echoed, noting that not all of those bruises were hunt related. Flicking his finger across his brothers back he saw the faint outline of yellow dust on the tip of his finger.

"Where's dad's journal," Dean asked leaping to his feet.

"I've already looked, I couldn't find anything helpful. It does mention Leprechauns, Fairies, Brownies and Pixies."

"Leprechauns, Fairies, Brownies and Pixies," Dean snorted in disbelief.

"What does that mean," Sam asked?

"Trouble," Dean grunted.

The Soul Shrieker they had encountered had been a fairy and the encounter had been far from pleasant. Dean shook his head wanting nothing more than to ignore the Leprechauns, Fairies, Brownies and Pixie conversation he asked, "How many sighting of mismatched creatures have been reported in the last couple of weeks?"

Fingers striking the keyboard alerted him to his brother's activity.

"At least four in the last week," Sam replied quietly. "Only two before that, Grizzly mutt is high on the list, but here's a news article on a malformed duck, half duck, half cat. This guy talks about environmental pollution, over population and scientific experimentation. Yet he says nothing conclusive about its origins.

Dean crossed the room to stand looking over his brother's shoulder. "Damn," he whispered when he saw the pictures displayed on the screen. The picture depicted a Duck with fur covered wings floundering around in the water. A Long black fur covered tail jutted out of the water behind it. A second creature had the head and neck of a rabbit with long silky ears and the body of an armadillo. "What the hell kind of crazy shit is going on here," he grumbled. A third creature came up a few minutes later. It had the head and arms of a squirrel the wings legs and tail of a chicken.

Going to the map he had pasted on the wall Dean tapped his fingers on the area. "Give me the locations Sam starting with the first sighting."

Sam leaned into his computer reading off the coordinate's one at a time, watching as Dean placed little colored marks on the map. When the last little dot in place they began to see a pattern. The creatures had spread out in a semi-circle from a point close to the lake

"Here," Dean stated as his finger traced the dots. "This is where everything seems to originate." The color coordinated dots gave them a semi-circular area close to the lake – a general vicinity but at least now they had a place to start.

In the corner sitting on the lampshade the two Pixies were brooding in silence. It was Buttercup who broke the silence first. "I think those little creatures are strange," she whispered.

"That ducky one is cute," Periwinkle chirped. "I love its long tail."

The little blue Pixie was bored. Having a human was fun, but only if she could annoy her sister. The little blue pixie rolled here eyes as she watched her sister stare and sigh at Dean. She loved her human – if the myriad of emotions running around in her little head could be called love – it was more like infatuation with the idea of being in love.

Buttercup on the other hand had been bitten and bitten hard. For the first time in her life she cared for something other than herself. She loved it when he smiled, hated it when he frowned or got hurt. She didn't want Periwinkle playing any more tricks on him, but couldn't figure out how to stop her.

Jumping off the lampshade Periwinkle hovered close to her sister's knees. "Come Buttercup," she whispered excitedly, "let's go play in the garden."

Buttercup heaved a sigh but didn't move.

Cajoling her sister into action she twirled in circles around her sister and pushed her off the lampshade. "I saw a great place to go swimming."

"Swimming," Buttercup asked wistfully, going outside would get Periwinkle away from the hunters so she couldn't annoy Dean, this was good.

"Yes, silly sister of mine – swimming. Your human will be fine and I need a bath."

Buttercup wrinkled her nose as she caught the aroma of stale beer and liquor floating in the air. "Ooh, do I smell like that," she asked in disgust?

"Worse," Periwinkle chuckled.

Seconds later the two little pixies were outside and in Aunt B's wonderful garden. A huge Bronze birdbath in the shape of a sunflower graced the center of the rose garden. The water was cool and fresh and the two pixies were in heaven.

Upstairs Dean lounged in a comfortable chair his father's journal open in his lap. Knowing he had no choice but to ask, "Does the journal say anything about the dust?"

"I found one small paragraph," Sam hesitated.

"And," Dean snarled?

"Pixie dust," Sam mumbled cautiously.

"PIXIE DUST," Dean echoed in disgust. "What the heck is pixie dust?"

"All the journal says is that Pixie dust holds magical properties."

Dean snorted, "Magical properties, like healing?" His mind went back to the bar and the dozen or so people acting like loonies, his voice dropped low, "And making people act wild and crazy?"

"The journal doesn't say much more than that."

Dean snarled again, "Pixies," he mumbled in disgust, "We're being hounded by a pixie?"

"More than one I think," Sam whispered.

"As if one isn't bad enough," Dean grumbled. "I need coffee, a big hulking mug of strong – black coffee, you coming?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_I never actually plan these things, they just sort of pop in unannounced. Hope you are enjoying this little ditty which is alot longer than I thought and might actually have a plot after all. _**

**_R&R if you like, Hugs_**

**Chapter 7 Schoolyard scuffle**

Walking through the back streets of the little town back toward the Ranch House Dean came to an abrupt halt as a dark shadow skulking in the distance caught his attention.

"What the hell…" Sam grumbled.

"Another creature," Dean growled as he took off after the shadow, "It's headed down the side of the red house. You armed?"

"Yeah," Sam managed to spit out. Long legs pumped hard and it took only a few strides to catch up with Dean.

"We're too close to town Dean – someone's going to see us."

"The creature is hunting Sam. So far everything we've encountered has been vicious and deadly. This one is not going to be any different. We need to get to it, before it finds a victim."

Sprinting through the brush the hunters followed the crazed creatures trail. It wasn't long before laughing, shouting childish voice filled the air.

Dean grimaced, Sam swore at the sounds. Children, a school or playground filled with children was up ahead. Were they too late. Leaping a small hedge the hunters brought their weapons up as the creature broke from cover charging at the children.

The Sigsauer in Sam's hand came up mirroring the Glock held in his brother's hand. Fingers squeezed the triggers and the sound of gunfire split the air. The creature was big, bigger than it should have been standing nearly three feet tall at the shoulder. The front half might have been a large dog – possibly a German shepherd, the back half was that of a wild black boar.

Children screamed Teachers and parents alike panicked. It took six rounds to bring the creature down.

The sound of frightened children filled the air as the half dog, half boar slid to a halt inches from a young girls feet. Too frightened to move she stood staring at the monster lying at her feet.

In two strides Sam was beside her lifting her into his arms as the creature's sharp teeth snapped shut on air where the little girls leg had been only seconds before.

"Get them out of here Sam," Dean screamed as he put one last bullet in the creatures head.

"Dean," Sam shouted as he watched his brother take off across the schoolyard. Turning to the milling crowd, yelling at the top of his lungs Sam pushed and shoved at the children moving them toward safety. "Get behind the wall," he screamed. "Do it, do it now," he yelled at the teachers. "That thing is going to explode.

Over his shoulder Sam saw a second creature stalking its prey, a young boy, alone and unaware of the danger played with a toy truck beneath a big oak tree. Why hadn't the boy heard the shots?

The Glock in Dean's hand came up but the hunter couldn't get a clean shot on the stalking monster.

The dark shadow of the creature moved in the bushes as it approached its target. The boy sat beneath the tree dragging the truck through the dirt blithely unaware of the danger so close at hand. Growling beneath his breath Dean pushed himself harder as he saw the creature break cover and leap for the boy. A silent scream of terror tore through the hunters mind. He wasn't going to make it. He lifted the Glock and prayed that they boy wouldn't move. The shot was high and sliced a path across the creature right hip. A high pitched squeal of pain was torn from the Boar's throat. The creature stumbled, but didn't go down.

Only then did the boy look up his eyes going wide at the sight of the malformed monster rushing toward him. Glistening yellowed tusks protruded from each side of the Boar's head. Its jaw snapped opened and closed revealing razor sharp teeth.

Without breaking stride Dean scooped the boy up as the Boar attacked.

Teeth snapped shut missing the boy by scant inches. A sharp tusk slammed into Dean, sending him and the boy tucked in his arms skittering across the gravel. Dean slammed into a tree a grunt of pain escaping him. Shielding the boy with his body Dean brought the Glock up.

The raging creature howled its fury at being denied its prey. Skidding on the gravel surface it spun around to try again.

Dean twisted sideways shielding the boy with his body. he knew he wasn't going to get the Glock in time up as the creature leaped.

The sharp crack of a rifle exploded through the school yard. The creature's body convulsed in midair before dropping like a stone to land at Dean's feet. With the Glock at the ready Dean didn't take his eyes off the creature but it wasn't his shot that had brought the creature down.

Still shielding the boy, Dean leaped to his feet. With the adrenalin rushing through his veins he barely felt the pain in right thigh as he stumbled away from the creature. Behind him he heard the muffled explosion as the first creature shredded into a thousand splinters of black glass. He knew what was coming and leaped for cover behind the large oak. Protecting the boy he huddled behind the tree waiting for the blast. The explosion rocked the ground and sent sliver of black glass skittering across the ground.

When silence filled the air Dean slowly rose to his feet. The boy snuggled close wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. He buried his face against the hunter seeking comfort. Dean saw it then. The reason the boy hadn't heard the screams; a hearing aide was tucked into his left ear. Dean sighed giving in to the emotion pulsing in his heart and hugged the boy. The kid was safe that's all that mattered.

"Dean," Sam yelled as he rushed to his brother's side, "You ok."

"I'm fine Sam," Dean replied quietly.

A third figure walked up beside them a rifle raised on her shoulder. The Sheriff eyed the hunter carefully. "If you're so fine what's that red stuff soaking your pants?"

Dean grunted as he stared down at his right thigh. "Damn," he grumbled, "These were my favorite jeans?" The throbbing ache in his thigh was fast becoming a gut-wrenching agony as the adrenalin pulsing through his system wore off.

"Come on, let's get TJ back to his teacher and we'll get that leg taken care of."

Dean took a step back saying, "It's just a scratch Sheriff. I'll clean it up back at the house."

Melisandra snorted, she knew his kind. He hated to be fussed over, and didn't like doctors, but from the look of the wound, it needed more than just a clean up back at the house. "You have two choices Dean. Behind door number one – is me hauling your ass down to the jailhouse for carrying loaded weapons on school grounds and I call the doc to come fix you up. Or behind door number two – You get in my truck and I drive you over to the clinic now. Which is it going to be?"

"No door number three," Dean groused.

"Nope!"

"I have a first aide kit…"

Melisandra blew out a sigh, "Dammit Dean get in the truck."

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled. Stepping forward his injured leg gave out. He pitched forward straight into waiting arms.

Sam grabbed his left arm; Melisandra grabbed his right preventing him from falling on his face. Beside him Sam suppressed a chuckle and Dean wanted badly to smack him.

Hauling him back to his feet they made their way across the playground to the waiting vehicle. Settling him in the back seat, Melisandra pulled a small first aide kit from beneath the seat. Carefully she pressed several gauze pads over the wound and wrapped it tight hoping to stop the flow of blood. Hearing Dean's hiss of pain, she mumbled "Sorry."

The Sheriff drove the big dodge truck three blocks to park beside a beautifully restored Victorian house with a yellow rose bush out front. It was a huge two story house, the bottom floor given over to the fully staffed clinic and trauma center. At the moment the Clinic was quiet, with only one car in the parking lot.

Pulling around back Melisandra stopped beside two glass doors. She had called the clinic and warned them they had a patient on the way. A wheel chair was waiting, a tall man in a white lab coat and a Nurse dress in blue scrubs stood waiting. Dean opened the truck door grumbling something beneath his breath about hating hospitals, hating doctors. He would have said something about hating Sheriff's if Melisandra hadn't been standing so close beside him.

Dean sat grudgingly in the chair, and threw his brother a killer look, that promised dire retribution.

Melisandra caught the doctor's arm as he moved to follow Dean. "Stephen, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Sheriff," he whispered with a wink.

Melisandra smiled, but quickly sobered, "There was an incident in the schoolyard Stephen, and before you go berserk on me, TJ is fine."

The doctor's body went stiff as he listened to Melisandra's words. TJ was his nephew. The doctor closed his eyes and sighed softly. The boy had been through so much in the last few months. A car wreck had killed his parents and left him deaf. There was hope his hearing would return but with each passing day that hope faded.

The doctor's eyes reflected the turmoil in his mind, but he quickly pulled himself back into control. "What happened Sandi," he rushed in?

"Two of those animals I told you about came into town. They were in the schoolyard."

Stephen knew what she meant, he had heard the stories, seen the newspapers. The creatures were savage and vicious.

"Those two young men in there saved a lot of lives today," Melisandra whispered. "TJ was playing with his truck by the big oak when they attacked. He's not hurt Stephen, just frightened. Dean got to him before the animal did."

Stephen's eyes followed the two men as the nurse pushed the wheelchair down the corridor. "That's how he got hurt isn't it Melisandra, protecting TJ."

Melisandra nodded. "The cut is pretty deep, but he's not going to be an easy patient Stephen. Didn't want to come here, said he would take care of it himself."

The doctor smiled; having dealt with more than a few reluctant patients in the past he knew how to bring them around to his way of thinking.

"Thanks Sandi, I appreciate you telling me about TJ." Leaning forward Stephen brushed a light butterfly kiss across her cheek.

A few minutes later Dean was resting on the bed as the doctor walked through the door to examine his leg. To a grumpy Dean the doctor's gentle hands seemed rough as he poked and prodded the cut. A nurse had come and gone taking his vitals and entering the information in the chart that now sat open on the table at the doctor's elbow.

The doctor was younger than Dean had expected, and taller. Almost as tall as Sam, he wore the usual white lab coat with a light blue polo shirt and tight fitting jeans beneath with a pair of well worn cowboy boots on his feet. His eyes were a vivid blue that matched the color of his shirt. At the moment they held only concern as he assessed the wound.

Melisandra had pegged Dean to a T. He didn't like to be fussed over and hated hospitals. Grumpy and tired he wanted nothing more than a shower and bed. "Am I going to live doc," he quipped.

The doctor's head came up his face grim, "I think I'm going to have to amputate."

Dean's eyes went wide but the twinkle in the doctor's eyes gave him away. "Not funny," the hunter grumbled.

The doctor flashed him a smile, his blue-gray eyes turning serious. "Melisandra warned me you might be a difficult patient. I just thought I'd get my two cents in before you started grumbling at me."

Stephen's hands stilled and he looked up catching Dean's eyes. "Thanks for what you did for my nephew. The Sheriff told me what happened in the schoolyard."

The doctor's remark stopped him in his tracks and the sarcastic remark he had planned to deliver flew from his head. Dean dropped his head a slight flush creeping into his cheeks. "You're welcome," he answered quietly.

Thirty minutes later Dean lay in bed beneath cool white sheets grumbling again. It had taken eight stitches to close the wound. An IV hung beside the bed, a needle feeding the fluids into the vein of his left hand. He had mumbled, grumbled and complained, but the doctor had been adamant. His blood pressure was too low, he was dehydrated and exhausted.

"You are not leaving here until I'm reasonably certain you aren't going to fall flat on your face as you walk out the door."

Standing in the doorway Stephen watched the brothers with curious eyes. Dean still had a mulish expression on his face after being forced to endure all the attention. But at least the color was returning to pale skin. Sam - the Sheriff had told him looked almost as bad as his brother. He was tempted to order him to bed with an IV cocktail. Both men looked like they had been rode hard and put away wet.

An hour later, dressed in clean scrubs Dean slid into the back seat of the Sheriff's truck. The doctor stood beside him, his voice adamant as he said, "And stay off that leg for a few days."

It was late, well after seven when the hunters returned to the Ranch house. Aunt B was waiting. Her kindly face filled with concern for the young men. She fussed and cooed over his injury.

Dean was at a loss on how to react. Having lost his mother at an early age he didn't know how to respond to the woman's kindly intentions. His dad's usually gruff demeanor didn't lend itself to kindly older women and their well meaning intentions.

Melisandra stepped in suppressing a laugh at the look of horror on Dean's face. "Take it easy on him Aunt B. Stephen just wants him to rest and stay off that leg for a few days."

"Don't worry Melisandra, I'll take good care of them and see that they gets all the rest the doctor ordered."

"You do that Aunt B."

Dean groaned again.

Sam had caught the 'they' reference and did a little groaning of his own.

Melisandra had almost forgotten about the Pixie's. Stepping into the hunter's room she saw the two of them sitting in the bouquet of flowers on the table. Buttercup was the first to fly into the air, her concern for her human overcoming her fear for the sheriff.

Remorse filled the little pixie's heart. He human had been hurt while she had been out playing. It would never happen again she vowed.

Melisandra sighed, murmuring quietly beneath her breath so only they could hear she whispered. "Take care of them ladies, it's been a rough day – and no pixie tricks,' she warned them."

Buttercup sat perched on Dean's ear her worried eyes flying to the sheriff's. Shaking her head the little yellow pixie quickly turned her attention back to Dean wondering what she could do to make him feel better. She couldn't see the wound in his leg and was reluctant to just make a wish and hope it would work. Biding her time she sat on the pillow beside him listening.

Making sure Dean was settled Melisandra dropped two bottles of medicine on the nightstand beside his bed. "Doctor's orders," she smiled. "Take the anti-biotic until it's gone the other one is for pain. Rest," she admonished him, "And lots of it!"

"Thanks Sheriff," both hunters whispered.

"No guys - thank you! If you hadn't been there some of those children would not have survived. We owe you a big debt of gratitude that can never be repaid."

"I'll come by in the morning, but Aunt B knows how to reach me if you need anything."

"Thanks," Sam replied mostly because he didn't know what else to say.

"We need to talk," she warned them. "Don't think I'm going to let you off without finding out what exactly you are doing in my town – traveling salesman you're not!" With that parting shot the sheriff left closing the door quietly behind her.

The hunters stared wryly at the door knowing they couldn't skip town just yet – but they wanted to.

"What else could go wrong with this hunt Sammy," Dean whispered.

Unsure how to answer Sam started talking while he picked up the pills and read the instructions.

"I was talking to the Sheriff while you were getting stitched up. TJ, the boy you saved today. He lost his parents a few months back. They were killed in a car wreck. That's when he lost his hearing. Hit and run, they never found the other driver.

"Poor kid," Dean whispered settling back against the pillows. "It's not bad enough that he lost his parents he had to loose his hearing too. There's no justice in this world, that kid doesn't deserver to be deaf," the hunter murmured beneath his breath.

Buttercup stored the information away as she listened to the brother's talk

"Can I get you anything," Sam asked reaching down to fluff his brother's pillows.

Dean gently slapped his hand away. "Stop fussing Sam, I'm fine."

Sam grinned but repeated the question. "Can I get you anything?"

"Beer," Dean grinned.

"I don't think so," Sam snorted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you H.T.Marie for helping with doc posting - I've been trying for a week to get this up. Sheesh.**

_Hugs, hope you like this chap. Please R& R if you desire, hugs all_

**Chapter 8 Wishes**

A few hours later Buttercup sat in the middle of a daisy watching Dean grimace in pain as he tried to find a comfortable position. Sighing heavily

"Don't you wish they could see us and we could talk to them Peri?"

Awakened by her sister's voice Periwinkle croaked hoarsely, "Now why would I want that?" She didn't bother to open her eyes, but yawned and snuggled into the center of her soft petaled bed.

"Well I wish we could," she sighed wistfully. She flicked her wings and sighed in frustration, yellow pixie dust flew around the room. She didn't realize what she had done until it was too late.

In the bed beside her Dean groaned as he turned in his sleep. Buttercup sighed unhappily, but she didn't know what to do. Laying her head on the pillow only inches from his face she studied him for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. She saw the lines of pain etched in his forehead, but she also saw the crinkle of laughter at the corner of his eyes. She wanted him to laugh, needed him to laugh.

He looked tired with dark smudges beneath his eyes. Her heart was filled with sorrow; knowing she had caused some of his pain. Watching him sleep she wondered what it would be like to kiss his lips. Her mom and dad kissed all the time and it was like watching a spider building its web, intriguing, but rather dull.

She didn't notice when his eye lids fluttered open.

At first Dean thought he was dreaming and blinked a couple more times to make sure he wasn't He wondered why he didn't swat the little bug, any other time that would have been his first inclination. It went against everything he'd been taught to let the creature live. Something stayed his hand. Then he took a closer look.

Lying on the bed a few inches from his nose was a teensy tiny person with wings. He was afraid to move for fear of startling the tiny creature. He didn't have to wait long before the pixie's eyes caught his.

Tiny lips pursed in confusion – she had forgotten her wish.

"Hello," Dean whispered.

Startled Buttercup shot into the air grabbing hold of the little chain beneath the ceiling fan as a jangle of bells shattered the stillness of the room. She screeched and prepared for flight when Dean leaned his head back to get a better look at her. His stillness made her pause.

Dean smiled wryly. So this was a pixie! The little creature fit the description in his dad's journal. This is what had been causing all their troubles the last couple of days. He had to admit, it had been entertaining - at times!

At a loss, he took a deep breath and whispered quietly, "I won't hurt you."

"Promise," she replied.

"Cross my heart," Dean whispered his right hand reaching up to make an X across his chest.

"Cross your heart," Buttercup whispered following his example, "What does that mean?"

It was a childish gesture, but he didn't know what else to do. "It means I have to keep my promise or the boogey man will get me."

"Oh no, not the boogey man," the little pixie screeched.

Dean smiled, "Yeah the boogey man."

Buttercup's fear melted away, knowing no one would willingly face the boogeyman.

The little yellow pixie let go of the chain. Her wings fluttered as she slowly dropped to sit on the pillow beside him.

"I'm Dean," he told her softly.

"I'm Buttercup," the little pixie whispered.

"Nice to meet you Buttercup," Dean whispered. Settling back against the pillow, he made the mistake of stretching his injured leg. Groaning softly he closed his eyes.

Buttercup cried out at the sound, tiny sparkling tears filling her eyes.

Startled Dean opened his eyes, and swore softly, "Did I hurt you," he whispered?

"No, not me - you," the little pixie admonished. "I can make it better, take the pain away," she told him shyly.

Memories of Grizzly Mutt returned. "Did you take the pain away before," Dean wondered.

Buttercup hung her head, her voice barely a whisper, "I'm sorry about the first time, I used too much pixie dust. I got it right after that."

Dean chuckled remembering the agony that had torn through his body after Grizzly Mutt had been taken care of, "Its ok, it only hurt for a second," he lied not wanting to hurt her feelings. Then he wondered if he was going soft, talking to a pixie.

Dean's sighed wishing he could let her take the pain away, but this time he couldn't. "Not this time Buttercup, too many people know I got hurt. If the wound just disappeared it would cause a stir. Normal people don't handle that sort of thing very well."

"Normal people – you handled it, are you not normal," the little pixie piped in?

Dean snorted, but smiled at the little pixie. "Sammy and I are far from normal," he replied quietly.

"Well I like not normal," Buttercup chirped, which made Dean smile again.

"How did you get hurt," she asked curiously?

"A nasty creature tried to attack some children, I couldn't let that happen," he breathed fiercely.

"That's horrible. I hate those creatures. I don't think you should have anything to do with them."

Dean sighed wishing he didn't have to deal with the creatures. Wishing his mother and father were still alive and the yellow eyed demon thrown back to hell. He didn't voice the wish. Unsure how pixie dust worked he didn't want Buttercup thinking she could facedown a demon.

"It's my job, it's what Sammy and I do. Hunt down these creatures and send them back to hell."

"Hell," Buttercup repeated. "I don't like that word, what does it mean?"

"You don't really want to know Buttercup and you certainly don't want to go visit. It's a place of nightmares," he whispered beneath his breath.

"That's what my mother said about you. Said humans were creatures out of our nightmares. I like this nightmare," the little pixie added innocently.

Dean shook his head a smile again tilting his lips as listened to the little Pixie share her thoughts and adventures with him.

Maybe it was exhaustion or his injury. Maybe it was something else. He listened, smiling at her antics and for some unknown reason very much enjoying the little pixie's company.

Buttercup was happy. She had gotten her human to smile and it filled her big heart with joy. She vowed to never hurt him again. She only hoped she could keep Periwinkle in check. "Oh no," she breathed."

"Oh no – what," Dean echoed.

"I made a silly wish, I didn't mean to but Periwinkle is going to be really mad at me."

"What was your wish," Dean asked cautiously.

"I wished that we could see and talk to you. I didn't mean to, I was just thinking out loud."

"And your wish came true," Dean chuckled.

"Yes and Peri will be mad."

"Well, she'll get over it once she gets to know us," Dean told her.

Buttercup snorted, "You don't know her. Periwinkle will rant and rave and get really upset at me for doing something she told me not to do."

"Sounds like Sam," Dean laughed.

A few seconds later Sam's sleepy voice interrupted them asking, "Dean who you talking too?"

"Buttercup," he chuckled.

"Oh," was all Sam replied, not truly digesting the information, a few seconds later, thinking his brother was running a fever and delirious Sam shot up in bed asking, "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, now go back to sleep we'll talk about it in the morning."

Ignoring his brother's words, Sam reached over and felt Dean's forehead. "You're not running a fever," he stated quietly.

Dean groaned and pointed to the little pixie sitting on the pillow beside him, "Buttercup I'd like you to meet my brother Sam. Sam this is Buttercup."

Buttercup giggled and whispered "Hello."

"Hi," Sam whispered in shock unsure whether he was awake or dreaming. "Ummm, I'm going back to sleep."

"Good idea," Dean chuckled.

Crawling beneath the covers, Sam growled. "Go to sleep!"

"He's right," Buttercup whispered, "You are supposed to be resting."

The novelty of talking to the pixie had captured Dean's attention and thought he wouldn't admit it a piece of his heart. He had pushed the exhaustion and pain to the back of his mind, now the throbbing ache in his leg made him grit his teeth. Tempted beyond words to have the little Pixie heal the gash, he sighed and reached for the pain killers on the table. Popping two into his mouth he washed it down with the bottle of water Sam had left on the table.

"G'Night Buttercup," he whispered.

"G'Night Dean," the little pixie whispered. When his eyelids fluttered closed the little yellow pixie hovered above him. Reaching into the pouch at her belt the little pixie took a tiny handful and sprinkled it into the air. "Sleep happy," she whispered before placing a butterfly kiss on the tip of his nose.

From the other bed, Sam watched the pixie through slitted eyes. "Thank you Buttercup," he whispered softly.

Buttercup whirled to see him watching her, giggling softly she waved shyly and darted into the bouquet of flowers.

Sam grinned to himself and settled back down beneath the covers. He had to admit she was cute. A little yellow pixie meant yellow pixie dust. Periwinkle was not going to be a surprise.

oooOOOooo

An hour later, with the moon high in the sky the little yellow pixie laid on the pillow still watching Dean. Tinkling bells whispered a contented tune. Periwinkle was snoring softly a few flowers away.

Everyone was asleep.

Shooting into the air she slipped out of the room and into the garden. Tiny hands knocked on the door to the little Gnome's home. "T'Nath," she called urgently. When she didn't get an answer she called again.

A voice out of the darkness startled her and she jumped into the safety of the tree.

"I am here little one," T'Nath called. The little gnome stood at the base of the tree one of Aunt B's snickerdoodle cookies in his hand.

Arms crossed over her chest the little pixie frowned, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry little one, I did not mean too," he whispered solemnly.

Lifting his hand he offered her a bite of his cookie, which she refused with a smile and shake of her head. "What brings you to my home this dark night little one," he asked slowly still munching his cookie.

Buttercup floated downward to hover in the air beside the little gnome. "I need your help," she whispered quickly.

"If I can help I surely will," the little Gnome answered solemnly."

Cupping her hands she whispered her question into his ear.

A wide smile crossed the old Gnome's face. Happily he answered her questions giving her the directions she needed.

Clapping her hands in glee the little pixie pelted the gnome with a myriad of questions. Shouting "Thank you," she spiraled into the air heading into town.

The little pixie zipped through the streets of Eddy hunting for an old Victorian house with a yellow rose bush near the front door. Slipping into the house she wrinkled her nose at the strange smell. Heading up the stairs she peeked into each room until she found what she was looking for. Hovering over the sleeping form flickering wings sent a light spray of yellow dust over the tiny figure huddled in the bed. Sighing happily she made her wish.

Tinkling bells of joyous music echoed through the room waking a small boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is just fluff, but I just had to add it. _ I should have another chapter ready to post on thursday, sooner if I ca_n. **

Please R & R, huggers, all

**Chapter 9 Miracle or Magic**

Stephen was running late, he had one stop to make before his morning routine at the clinic would begin. He smiled wryly thinking of his patient; Dean Winchester was an unusual young man. Heaven sent for saving his nephew, but a lousy patient. He chuckled.

Sighing he saw TJ come through the door heading for the table and breakfast. A sad smile lit his face as he thought about the young boy now in his care. Smart as a whip, the loss of his parent and his hearing had put a big dent in the youngsters' self-esteem. He spent more time playing with his cars and trucks than he did with the other kids. It was a damn shame.

Catching TJ eye he spoke slowly pointing to the table. "Breakfast is ready."

TJ nodded turning away before the doc was finished speaking, saying "Tanks Unka Seaven."

Stephen's head shot up. Usually the boy just nodded and climbed into his chair. Standing at the counter a forgotten pot of coffee in one hand he saw a light in the youngster's eyes that hadn't been there yesterday. Something was different.

TJ picked up his fork and drummed it on the table, tilting his head so he could listen to the sound. A sound he hadn't heard in months. Next he tapped the fork against a glass of orange juice giggling at the tinkling sound.

Stephen watched in amazement. "TJ," he called loudly." For the first time noticing that the hearing aides were not in the boy's ears.

TJ looked up catching the look of amazement in his uncle's eyes, "Bells make all better," he laughed, words that would change both of their lives forever.

No sure what to believe Stephen asked, "You can hear again."

A wide smile crossed his face and he lisped softly, "Pretty bells make TJ's ears all better."

The doctor whooped with delight. Dropping the coffee pot on the counter not caring that half the brown liquid had come spilling out he ran across the room to sweep the boy into his arms. Twirling together, man and boy laughed with joy.

It was a miracle, he had almost lost hope. Happiness like nothing he'd ever know flowed through him. He wanted to run through the streets shouting the news to the world. Instead he laughed and cried and hugged his young nephew. "Its magic little man," he yelled.

Two small hands clasped his face one on each cheek before reaching around to hug his neck. "Silly," TJ laughed.

"Happy," the doctor replied as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. Stephen hugged him tight, only to hear a giggling voice whisper, "Unka squeeze too tight."

Joy faded only slightly when the sound of a honking horn broke through their laughter. He had forgotten about school, wanting to spend more time with his nephew he sighed. "Grab you book bag, here's your lunch," Stephen babbled as he rushed around the kitchen. Stopping as TJ reached for the lunch bag he asked. "You ok to go to school today?"

A wide beaming smile lit the boy's eyes. "Ok Unka Seaven I want to play," he whispered.

Scooping him up once more Stephen hurried out the door with the boy in his arms. A big yellow bus waited at the end of the driveway, several children were peering out the window a few were waving. The driver opened the door surprised to see huge smiles on their faces.

"Good Morning you two," she greeted them.

Stephen could barely suppress his excitement. Kissing TJ on the cheek he set the boy down on the step and shouted, "Good Morning, TJ can hear again."

The bus turned into wild pandemonium for several minutes as the children rushed to talk to TJ all of them wanting to know how. Question after question pelted him and he didn't know what to say until he remembered his Uncle's word, into the chaos he yelled, "Magic."

It was a glorious day. Stepping back Stephen waved to his nephew and the rest of the children as the bus pulled away. He sighed happily, magic or miracle it didn't matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**ST10From the heart **

Sam was in dire need of coffee when he stumbled into the kitchen a little after seven. Grabbing two cups he reached for the pot when Bettina walked in. Barely functioning he hadn't bothered to comb his tousled mop of hair.

'Bed head,' Dean had smirked.

Sam had growled at him, making Dean smile.

Dean hadn't complained, he'd even tried to hide it, but the young hunter had seen the pain in his brother's eyes. When he'd asked for a cup of coffee, Sam rushed to get him one.

"Good Morning Sam, I didn't expect you boys to be up so early," she gently scolded.

"Old habits are hard to break," he grumbled.

"How's Dean feeling this morning," she asked quickly, concern for her guest written clearly on her face.

"Better," Sam replied. "In some pain, but I can't convince him to take the medication, says it makes him all goofy. Told him it wasn't the medication," the younger hunter added jokingly.

Bettina laughed. "I'll fix you some breakfast and bring it right up."

"Don't go to any trouble," Sam offered.

"No trouble at all young man, no trouble at all," she told him patting his cheek gently.

Twenty minutes later she knocked on the door a tray piled high with eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes and warm cinnamon rolls in her hands.

Sam hurriedly took the tray and set it on the table.

Bettina was not a woman to mince words. Spinning to face them she spoke from the heart. "What you did yesterday boys was a wonderful thing. Those poor children could have been terribly hurt. And TJ, that poor little mite, has been hurt so horribly already." The older woman sighed, tears shining in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she pasted a smile back on her face and waved before hurrying for the door. "I'll have your lunch ready around noon," she shouted before scurrying down the hall.

Wide eyes Sam turned to face Dean a big smile on his face. "Where does she get all that energy," he asked.

"I like her," the little blue pixie shot out. "She has the most wonderful garden and she smells like roses all the time." Without taking a breath she continued. "Did you know that she has a gnome living in her garden?"

"A gnome," Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's got a red hat and a blue jacket just like the little statue, but he doesn't have a beard and he has red hair. He helps her with the garden. He lives there under the maple tree," Periwinkle supplied helpfully. "He's cute, his name is T'Nath. Aunt B leaves him cookies and milk on the porch every night. He likes the oatmeal chocolate chip the best.

A burst of laughter was torn from the hunters and the tiny blue pixie looked up a big smile on her face. Buttercup had been right. Talking to the humans was much more fun than playing tricks on them.

An hour later, the tray was empty, hunters and pixies alike were stuffed when another visitor knock sounded at the door.

oooOOOooo

Stephen was finding it hard to contain his happiness. Running up the steps into the house he swept Aunt B into a big hug, planting a kiss on her surprised lips. "TJ can hear again," he shouted with glee.

"Oh Stephen that's wonderful news, how did it happen," she asked quickly.

"Magic," he shouted into the room.

Aunt B smiled her eyes shiny with tears. She believed in magic, she had a gnome living in her garden and pixies living in her house. Smiling she kissed his cheek. He was a good, kind man and Bettina was thrilled that he and Melisandra were going to marry.

"You take care of those boys upstairs Stephen. Their good boys," Aunt B admonished.

"I will B, Dean saved TJ's life I owe him."

Making his way down the hall Stephen was whistling a merry tune beneath his breath.

At his knock Sam opened the door a look of welcome surprise on his face.

oooOOOooo

Sam groaned. He had known that sooner or later the Sheriff was going to show up and want some answers, but the Pixie's had been too much of a distraction. This was probably her. He and Dean hadn't had time to get their stories straight. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door. Seeing the doctor standing on the other side Sam smiled widely and quickly opened the door to let him in.

At that moment Dean limped out of the bathroom. Wearing an old faded T-shirt and skivvies he grumbled something beneath his breath when he saw the doctor standing in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to stay off that leg," Stephen warned him.

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but the doctor cut him off before he could get a word out. "Never mind, I should have known you wouldn't, I don't know why I wasted my breath." But the words were followed by a shake of his head and a tiny twisted smile as he watched his patient slowly limp across the room to sit gingerly on the side of the bed. Some color had returned to his cheeks, and the smudges beneath his eyes had lightened. He seemed less on edge more at ease. Stephen sighed in relief.

"Is this a social call doc, cause I'm suppose to be resting here," Dean smirked.

"Sorry, not that I'm not the sociable type, but I came to check my handiwork." Stephen chuckled.

"The legs great doc, doing fine, just wonderful as you can see," Dean replied, hoping to put the doctor off.

Stephen snorted, "Just sit back and relax Dean. This is only going to take a few minutes."

Sighing, Dean leaned back and eased his injured leg up onto the bed giving the doctor easy access. It was easy to see the doc was in a good mood,

"So how's the little rugrat," Dean asked innocently.

"The rugrat, is awesome," Stephen gushed. "He woke up this morning and his hearing had returned. Just like that. Came walking into the kitchen like it was nothing. Said the bells gave him his hearing back."

Stephen took a deep breath, they could hear the quiver in his voice as he spoke, "I had almost given up hope. It's a miracle."

"Or magic," Sam whispered beneath his breath.

The brother's shared a glance then hunted for the pixies. Periwinkle was dabbing at the icing on one of Aunt B's cinnamon bun unmindful of the conversation. Buttercup on the other hand was trying desperately to hide. Giggling she slipped into a yellow rose without looking at either of the hunters.

A slow smile touched the hunter's lips. A Pixie miracle had given a young boy his hearing back, miracle and magic. "Will wonders never cease," Dean murmured thoughtfully.

A few minutes later Stephen was putting the final piece of tape in place over a new bandage when someone knocked at the door - again.

Dean looked up as Sam opened the door, grumbling beneath his breath, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, saying, "What is this Grand Central Station?"

The words were louder than he intended.

"No just Grand ole' Eddy Texas," the Sheriff replied as she strolled through the door.

Dean whipped the covers across his lap only to look up and see a smirk on the Sheriff's face.

Sitting on the lampshade beside the bed the two little pixies yelped when they saw the sheriff and ran for cover. Buttercup landed on Dean's neck and snuggled beneath his hair.

Periwinkle had zipped up wanting to slide into Sam's hair to hide. She back winged quickly when she saw how close he was to the sheriff. Instead she made a beeline for Dean.

Chuckling Dean mumbled beneath his breath so only they could hear. "What's got you all tangled in a knot?

"She scares me," Buttercup cried quietly.

"I'll protect you," he whispered heroically.

Buttercup nodded but didn't budge from her hiding place. Periwinkle mewled softly and hid her face, pulling at his hair as she did so.

Across the room the sheriff saw the interplay her eyes widening in surprise. Something had definitely changed.

Dean caught her eyes, and saw the speculation and surprise. So his imagination hadn't been running wild in the bar. The sheriff knew about the Pixies. Interesting!

Crossing the room she brushed a kiss across Stephen's cheek. "Aunt B told me about TJ, that's wonderful news," she told him softly.

"Wonderful and amazing, Sandi, I'd just about given up hope. I'm still pinching myself making sure I'm awake and not dreaming the whole thing.

Melisandra chuckled.

Turning the conversation back to business she asked, "Is your patient behaving himself Doc?"

Stephen stood up a smile on his face as he replied. "Surprisingly yes, all the stitches are still in place. The swelling has gone down some and there doesn't seem to be any infection. Prognosis is good! Guess I won't have to amputate after all," he chuckled winking at Dean.

Beneath his breath the hunter growled something unintelligible but it was directed at the doc.

Stephen laughed.

A few minutes later, his bag repacked Stephen stepped toward the door. He brushed a kiss across Melisandra's cheek whispering. "I missed you this morning."

It was the sheriff turn to grumble anger rising, "Had another damn sighting out by the King place. This time it was half chicken and half rabbit. I wish I knew what the hell was going on," she grumbled. Grinding her teeth in frustration she sighed and dragged her anger back into control.

"You'll figure it out Sandi," Stephen replied.

"I only hope that happens before someone gets killed," she stated.

When the door closed behind the departing doctor Dean shot the sheriff a smirking smile. "Docs a lucky man," he teased.

"I'm the lucky one," she shot back smiling.

"So what can we do for you Sheriff," Sam broke in, cringing a little when she cast a speculative look his way. He knew they were in trouble when Melisandra settled into a chair and started nibbling at one of Aunt B's cinnamon rolls.

"First I wanted to make sure you were doing ok Dean."

"Doing pretty good sheriff all things considered," Dean replied quietly.

"I'm glad to hear it. So far we've been lucky, but I don't think that's going to last much longer."

Eyeing the two men, she decided the direct attack would probably gain more information. Her voice was low and quietly menacing. "You didn't seem to be too upset by what you saw in the schoolyard yesterday. Somehow you knew the damn thing was going to explode. So I want to know what the hell you're doing in my town. Did you create those abominations, just so you could hunt them?"

"Whoa Sheriff," Dean shouted. His eyes flashed angrily and he flew off the bed, forgetting for a moment his state of undress. He winced slightly when his injured leg hit the ground but it didn't stop his temper from flaring. "We didn't create those damn things."

Melisandra stood up but remained outwardly calm in the face of Dean's storm. She felt bad for causing him pain, yet her eyes stabbed him accusingly. "How did you know about them, and what the hell are you doing in my town," she repeated?

Sam stepped in pushing his brother back a step and sharply calling his name, "Dean."

"She thinks we did this Sam," Dean growled angrily.

"No big brother, she went fishing and you got caught. Calm down and climb back into bed before you do bust those stitches out."

Dean glared angrily at his brother but didn't move, unaware that his anger was fueled by the pixies hiding in his hair.

"Dean," Sam warned him again.

Grudgingly Dean gave in taking two hobbling steps back to the bed. His anger simmered below the surface but taking a swing at the sheriff would only land him in jail.

Melisandra whispered a silent command that sent the pixies scurrying for cover into the flower bouquet. **_"Do not interfere!"_**

Sam whirled as the power of the command swirled through the room, eyeing her speculatively. He didn't hear the words, but he felt the surge as it crackled through the air around him.

The fact that Sam felt the surge of power surprised her. Hiding the knowledge Melisandra shrugged innocently, a tiny smile tilting the corner of her lips upward.

When Dean was settled back in bed Sam turned to find the sheriff sitting back in the chair nibbling the cinnamon bun again. "We don't know where those creatures come from sheriff. We read about the attacks on the internet."

"So you came to bag a trophy," she replied doing her best to provoke them.

Sam didn't rise to the bait saying, "No sheriff, like you we want to know where they come from and get rid of them."

With the flight of the pixies Dean's anger had faded away. "We encountered them a few days ago. We managed to destroy three of the creatures. Some kind of grizzly, cougar, wolf combination"

"That's how you know they'll explode."

"Yeah," Sam mumbled. "We found out the hard way."

"And you survived unscathed," she wondered?

"Not exactly," Sam replied wincing at the memory. "We had a little help."

Putting the last piece of the puzzle in place, she breathed the word quietly, "Pixies."

"Yeah, Pixies," the hunters replied together.

"They decided it would be fun to keep us," Sam snorted in amusement.

Dean called them, "Come out girls, and meet the Sheriff, Melisandra this is Buttercup and Periwinkle."

"Oh we've already met," Melisandra chuckled.

"Right, in the bar a few nights ago," Dean added. "You saw them, how?"

"Yup, I saw them," she grumbled.

"How," Sam repeated.

"Suffice it to say it is both a gift and curse," she answered wryly. "I see things, thankfully not dead things. Most people only read about them in books," she replied ruefully. "How is it that you can see them now? I'd swear on my badge you didn't know anything about them a couple of days ago."

"Buttercup can explain," Dean laughed.

The little yellow Pixie crossed her arms across her chest and stared belligerently at the sheriff. "I made a little wish."

"A little wish," the sheriff asked in amusement?

"I wanted to talk to them," she mumbled. "I didn't really mean too, it just happened."

"Talk to them – is that all? Why didn't you heal his leg this time," the sheriff asked quickly.

"He wouldn't let me," she whimpered. "I was going to but he told me I couldn't."

"Ahh, I see," Melisandra replied thoughtfully, knowing half the town had seen him get hurt. It would a little strange if the next day he was wandering around town unscathed. Winking at the little pixie, she told her softly, "I'm glad that you tried."

Looking up Buttercup saw the approval in the sheriff's eyes and smiled shyly.

Melisandra was still concerned about the little pixie. Her behavior was strange, she seemed to care – truly care about Dean. She had yet to form an opinion about the little blue pixie. Periwinkle now sat on Sam shoulder her fingers entwined in his hair. Her behavior was nothing out of the ordinary, her emotions were not truly engaged, she liked Sam but that was as far at it went.

Turning her attention back to the problem at hand she replied, "That still doesn't explain what you are doing in my town gentlemen."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath glancing at Dean before he started talking. "The origin of the creatures is somewhere around here. I've got the location pinned down to a 5 mile area – near the lake. We just haven't had time to cover all that ground - yet."

"Why Sam, why this town, why now?"

"I don't know. These creatures are unnatural Sheriff. They don't belong here, something or someone is perverting them and allowing them to crossover. Like you we just wanted to figure out what's happening and make sure nobody gets hurt."

"What about you, guess it doesn't matter if you get hurt," she replied softly.

"It matters Sheriff," Dean answered wryly, "What matters more is that we stop what ever is happening before some innocent child gets hurt."

Melisandra sighed. "I'm at a loss gentleman. Nothing about this makes sense."

"Your right, it doesn't make sense. Let us help Sheriff," Sam replied. "We're good at this kind of thing."

"This kind of thing," she asked chuckling. "I'm not even going to ask what that means." And the hunters didn't elaborate.

Sam brought out his computer and the file with all his research. When Dean moved to get out of bed Sam and the Sheriff whirled and glared saying. "Stay put!"

Dean grumbled, but settled back under watchful eyes.

Moving the computer to the end of the bed where Dean could see, the three of them went over the information hoping the Sheriff might see something they had missed. It might help them understand more about what was going on.

Melisandra was impressed with their research. The details were there but it was impossible to put all the clues together and come up with an answer. She now had a better idea of what they were chasing, but it didn't solve the mystery of how they got that way.

They discussed the problem in detail coming at it from every angle without a successful conclusion. It only meant they had to try harder and spend a little more time hunting.

"Well I have a town to see too gentlemen," Melisandra sighed. "I guess I'd better get back to it." Heading for the door she stopped abruptly and turned back. "Dean you should really let Buttercup take care of that leg. You can't hunt monsters like that," she chuckled. "But I don't want either of you chasing around town today. You still need the rest guys you both look like death warmed over. Even if you do decide to let the Buttercup take care of your leg Dean you both need to take it easy."

"What about the doctor," Sam asked quickly?

"Don't worry about Stephen; I'll explain it to him. Aunt B already knows about the pixies. She explained all about them to me this morning. Did you happen to notice your room had turned into a hothouse?"

The hunters chuckled as they glanced around the room. They had been more concerned with Dean's injury the night before and getting him settled. Now they saw every table top and corner was filled with flowers or potted plants.

Melisandra grinned at the looks of chagrin on their faces. "Take care guys; I'll catch up with you later. Aunt B is making Lasagna for dinner."

A silent whisper crossed the distance capturing the Pixie's attention. "_Thank you for a miracle_," Melisandra told the pixies."

Periwinkle looked from one to the other confusion on her face. Buttercup waved shyly whispering, "You're welcome."

Once Melisandra was out the door a little yellow pixie flitted into the air and stopped just inches from the tip of Dean's nose. Her arms were folded across her chest and she looked at the hunter expectantly.

Dean chuckled. His damn leg hurt like hell and he would be very, very happy to let her take that pain away, but there was something he needed to know first.

"Why Buttercup," Dean whispered. "Why did you help TJ?"

For a second the little pixie didn't say anything. Thinking Dean was upset with her tears filler her eyes and she ducked her head in shame. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Dean sucked in a breath at the misery he saw on her face. The pixies tears ripped away another chunk of his armor. "No Buttercup, please, I'm not angry with you. What you did for the boy was beyond amazing. It's exactly what I would have wished for. I just wanted to know why you helped him?"

A bright smile lit her face. Clapping her hands together she held them close to her heart as she spoke. Her words were soft and laced with the love she carried deep in her heart. "I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to make you smile," she told him simply.

Dean sucked in a breath as his world tilted dangerously. The little pixie had not only put a chink in his armor, she'd stolen a piece of his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long to post I was hoping alerts would be back up -but alas they are not. Plus the real world got in the way - heavy sigh. **

Hugs, to all who are reading this, I hope this chapter meets with your approval. Only a few more left to go. Please R & R, let me know what you think.

**ST11Gateway for Evil**

The hunters woke bright and early the next morning. After a day of rest they were ready - more than ready to get back on the trail of grizzly mutts origins.

Heading west they aimed the Impala toward the Lake. Dean drove up the service road as far as the washed out rutted road would allow. Stepping out of the car the hunters rummaged through the trunk for weapons and ammo. Standing beside the car, Dean flexed his now healed leg carefully. Buttercup had done a good job, but the newly healed skin was tight and uncomfortable. He was just happy the tearing pain was gone.

They still had a few miles to hike before they got close to what they hoped was the origination point of the creatures. With shotguns close at hand the hunters trekked across the hilly terrain. Ten minutes later they reached the edge of the lake. Going north they kept close to the shoreline, searching for anything unusual.

The lake was only a few hundred yards to the left and he could hear the sound of lapping waves against the shoreline. Leaving the tree line they stopped on the edge of a little clearing. It was quiet, in Sam's mind too quiet. This was the place he could feel it. The air was filled with the smell of sulphur and something else. The smell was familiar but he couldn't place it.

Belton Lake was fairly large and traversed it ways through several counties in Central Texas. In the distance they could hear the sounds of a motor boat as it cruised the waterway.

Sam lifted his head into the air, "Smell that," he asked his brother.

"Hard to miss," Dean answered wrinkling his nose. Sulphur, a smell he had come to hate over the years. It usually meant trouble of the supernatural kind, and this time would be no different.

A sharp jangle of bells whispered on the breeze. Tiny pixies wrinkled their noses at the smell. "I don't like it here," Periwinkle muttered.

Sam's brows furrowed in concern. For a moment he'd forgotten about the Pixie's.

Buttercup hovered near Dean, but Periwinkle rolled her eyes. "Come on Butter, let's go play hopscotch."

Looking from Periwinkle to Sam to Dean, Buttercup was undecided.

Dean whispered, "Go play Buttercup, hopscotch sounds like fun."

Periwinkle giggled and grabbed her sisters by the arm draggin her away to play.

Sam reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

Dean caught the gesture, "What's wrong with you," he asked quickly.

"Just a headache," Sam informed him.

Dean sucked in a breath wondering if the headache was a prelude to one of Sam's visions. He shrugged it off when Sam didn't keel over clutching at his head in pain.

oooOOOooo

The hunters cautiously left the shadows of the tree line and headed across the clearing, arms length apart they held their shotguns at the ready. Hunting, searching – they did not know what.

The smell grew more intense as the neared the water. Kneeling down Dean picked up a yellow crystalline rock. "Sam," he whispered.

"I seem them," Sam answered as he glanced around the clearing. Hundreds of the little sulphur rocks were strewn about the ground, but they were all tinged with a reddish glow.

"I didn't think sulphur was native to this area," Dean stated, though it was more of a question.

"Its not," his brother answered. "This whole region sits on limestone, there's very little sulphur around here. This other stuff Dean, its copper."

"Copper," he replied in confusion. Where the hell did this stuff come from," Dean growled.

"Its possible there was a small pocket below the surface. Some type of eruption or shift in the earth may have pushed it to the surface. I just don't know enough," Sam told him.

Pushing back to his feet Dean wrapped his hand around the rock. An electrical current zapped through his hand. Shocked Dean swore and dropped the rock. Blue white light crackled through the yellow rock seconds before it disintegrated. The yellow sulfur slipped through his fingers back to the grass. Some of the powder landed near the copper and pooled into a yellow viscous fluid. A blue white flash of electrical skittered across the surface.

A small beetle tumbled from its resting place on a rock into the liquid. It turned green and melded with a blade of grass before splitting in two. "Holy crap," Dean whispered as he skittered away from the liquid.

"Jeez," Sam whispered, "This is the source."

Pulling a lighter from his pocket Dean leaned down to burn the liquid. The fire spluttered but didn't take hold. "Dammit," he growled.

"What the hell," Sam asked quickly wondering why the sulfurous liquid wasn't burning.

A loud cry from a short distance away caught the hunter's attention. Bringing their weapons up, they quickly slid into the trees and moved cautiously toward the sound.

Dean eyes caught movement, his voice low and urgent as he spotted something ahead of them. "Down," he whispered.

Both men dropped into a crouching position and waited. Using hand signals Dean sent his brother to the right while he went left.

Sam knew the drill, silently he moved through the underbrush toward the sounds of chittering, frightened creatures. Sam's jaw dropped as he saw the cages lined up beneath the trees. Animals of all sizes and shaped were held captive in cages or tied to the trees. Fury welled up inside the hunter as he caught the significance of the empty cages. Someone was experimenting with the animals.

One cage sat alone under a huge oak tree. A woman bound and gagged lay on the wooden floor. Her face was dirty and tears streaked her cheeks. At the moment she lay unmoving her eyes closed.

Dean mumbled beneath his breath, fury filled his heart as he stared at the cages. Several of the animals mewled pitifully. The thought of what someone was doing to the innocent, frightened animals burned in his gut. "I'm going to find this bastard Sam, and I'm going to tear him apart. Send him to hell where he belongs. I'm going to stand over his rotting corpse and …"

"Dean," Sam called sharply cutting off his brothers' tirade. "Quit talking about it and let's find this bastard before he has the chance to do it again."

Still mumbling beneath his breath Dean reigned in his anger. Hearing movement to the right he shifted angles and raised the shotgun as the Sheriff and a deputy stepped into the clearing.

Dean swung the shotgun high and thumbed toward the cage.

Melisandra growled angrily.

Hearing the commotion the woman tied up in the cage woke up. Her eyes went wide and she tried to scream thinking her captor had come back.

Take it easy," the Sheriff murmured, "We're here to help."

At the sight of the Sheriff, she sobbed in relief. "We've got to get out of here before he comes back. He's insane," she cried frantically. "Please get me out of here, please," she pleaded.

"Do you know where he keeps the key," Melisandra asked quickly.

"In his pocket, it's in his pocket. Can't you break it or shoot it or something," the woman cried frantically as she rattled the bars of her cage.

"You need to stay calm; we'll get you out of here."

"What now Sheriff," the deputy asked?

"I was never any good at picking locks Nelson, how about you?"

The deputy shrugged and shook his head in denial.

"Take a look around Nelson, see what you can find."

"Yes Ma'am," he answered.

Dean stepped past the Deputy and knelt down beside the cage studying the lock. It wouldn't be hard to pick. From the lapel of his coat he pulled a thin piece of wire and went to work. It took less than thirty seconds for the lock to spring open."

Grinning wickedly, the Sheriff snorted saying, "I don't even want to know."

Taking the woman's hand Melisandra helped her from the cage, "Do you know where this man went," Melisandra cajoled the woman?

"Not really, but he always goes toward the lake. I can hear the animals crying but I don't know what he does to them. His name is Charles Nylan, he's a scientist or was," she cried. "We worked for the same research company but he lost his license a few years ago for unethical practices. He was experimenting with stem cell research, several of his patients died."

Deputy Nelson came back a few minutes later. "I found something Sheriff," he broke in holding out a small box.

"Oh my god," the captive woman whispered. "That's a growth hormone, what would he be using a growth hormone for"

Sam and Dean shared a glance and growled, thinking about the huge creatures they had encountered.

Ignoring the question the Sheriff whispered, "Thank you. If you'll go with Nelson he'll take you back to town.

Pulling the deputy aside she whispered. "Get her back to town Nelson and send Richards and Baylor out here." Melisandra turned toward the river a grim expression on her face. "Call animal control and get them out here to pick up these animals."

"Time to rock and roll," Dean murmured.

Dropping low the hunters heard the mumbling voice as they neared the clearing. Two small cages stood open at the edge of small pool in the center of the field. The surface of the pool was a murky yellow with veins of red and black running through it.

A short squat balding man kneeled at the edge of the pool talking to himself. "It's not what it should be, why, why, why," he kept mumbling to himself. "I have to find the key. Those bastards will have to listen once I find the key."

Dean wanted to leap across the short distance and wrap his hands around the guy's neck and throttle the life out of him. Growling low in his throat he stepped forward. A hand on his sleeve stopped him.

"Let me handle this Dean," the Sheriff whispered cautiously.

With Sam on her left and Dean on her right the sheriff spoke his name. "Dr. Nylan," she called softly trying not to startle him.

The short balding man lifted his head but didn't look at them.. "What are you doing here," he shouted. "Go away."

"I just want to talk to you," the Sheriff told him calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about. You know who I am," he retorted, "Then you know what I do. I'm a scientist, this is a new discovery can't you see that. I'm only trying to understand it. Now go away," he shouted, "So I can go back to work."

"I can't do that, Dr. Nylan." Melisandra remained calm doing her best not to provoke him, but it didn't seem to be working.

The man was working himself into a fury. An angry blush rose up his neck and into his cheeks. "I won't let you steal this from me. You don't belong here," he screamed at them. "You don't belong here," he screamed again. "This is mine, my discovery and I won't let you steal it," he yelled.

"No one is going to steal anything," she told him quickly. "But you have to stop, people are getting hurt, innocent people," she warned him.

Reaching down the man picked up a handful of rocks and threw them at the sheriff. "Leave me alone," he shouted. "I'm not hurting anybody. This is for the good of the people, sometimes it requires sacrifices," he shouted back.

"Not in my town it doesn't," she warned him.

With a nod from the Sheriff Dean stepped forward.

"I'm not wrong," the guy screamed. "This is research. Some sacrifices have to be made for research."

"You just need to calm down so we can discuss this."

"No," he screamed. "Go away and leave me alone."

"I can't do that," she told him quietly. "People have gotten hurt and it has to stop now."

The ground shook as the pool rippled beneath the surface coming alive. One of the humans standing before him was the key. For the first time he looked at them. Lifting his head they saw his eyes. Black as coal the demon spawn let his true nature show through. He would use that key to open the gate.

Sam swayed dangerously as ripples of agony stabbed at his mind. "Dean," he cried.

The demon caught movement behind them snarling viciously at the approaching creature. He needed them alive.

Dean swore softly knowing the demon had a purpose and would not be swayed from his task. He saw the demon lift his eyes staring at something behind them. Hearing Sam's cry he turned and caught sight of the huge black creature sweeping toward them.

The creature was huge, it was a mangled mixture of half raven and half bat. Thick leathery batwings extended close to ten feet on either side of the body. The body and legs were covered with sleek blue-black feathers its razor sharp talons preparing to strike.

He didn't have time to think he only had time to react. Jumping forward he slammed into the Sheriff pushing her straight into Sam. The two hapless victims fell sideways landing in a tangled heap narrowly avoiding the deadly claws aimed at their heads. Dean twisted right barely avoiding the talons coming at him. Sharp tips ripped at the sleeve of his shirt tearing through the material and scraping the skin beneath.

The monster screamed its fury at being robbed of its prey. Ebony wings snapped outward catching the wind and slowing its progress. Quick and agile the creature screeched it hatred and turned on a wing tip finding a new target. Burning hunger filled the creature's soul. Torment by the agony searing through its veins it attacked.

Scrambling backwards the hunter twisted left then right barely avoiding the creatures strike.

Again and again the dark creature struck. Long sharp claws ripped at the dirt and grass, tearing great chunks from the ground as it screamed in fury. Dropping low the creature struck hard and fast screeching in triumph, its razor sharp talons bit deep into Dean's left shoulder.

Searing pain tore through the hunter as the creature jerked him off the ground and into the air. Darkness closed in as wave after wave of bone jarring agony coursed through his body. The hunter fought to stay conscious as the creature struggled to rise into the air. Numb fingers reached for the Glock stashed at his waist Dean flailed wildly but could not reach the weapon.

The creature screamed again and tilted right to catch the wind its burden heavier than anticipated. Pumping its massive wings, it rose slowly into the air.

Across the clearing at the edge of the tree line two pixies played hopscotch, laughing and skipping from one tiny flower to another. Dew still clung to the bright petals drenching the pixies in a cool shower with each jump.

An agonized cry shattered the tranquillity of the little glade. Buttercup turned sharply her eyes wide with fear. That had been Dean. She no longer thought of him as her "human", he had become Dean and he needed her. The little yellow pixie sprang into the air heading straight for Dean and the Bat winged creature.

Periwinkle skidded to a halt and watched her sister streak off across the clearing. "Buttercup NO," she screeched. Groaning in horror the little blue pixie leaped from the flower into the air following her sister.

The creature was moving slowly through the air. Off balance, its prey dangled precariously from one leg, the other deadly set of talons scraped and gouged at Dean's body but it could not latch on.

Through slitted pain filled eyes he saw the tiny yellow body streak past him. Fear for the little pixie tore at him. "No Buttercup, go back," Dean cried hoarsely. "Go back," he whispered praying she could hear him.

The little pixie heard the words but choose to ignore them. All she could see was his pain. Furious at the creature for hurting him, Buttercup reached into her little pouch and grabbed a pinch of pixie dust. Throwing the dust at the creature's leg she whispered her wish. "Let him go."

She waited scowling at the creature when nothing happened.

The bat winged creature shuddered, but its talons remained imbedded in Dean's shoulder.

Buttercup growled and grabbed a second handful of the pixie dust. Launching it at the Bat's head she screamed the words again, "Let him go!"

Pixie Magic wasn't working; at least that's how it seemed.

The creatures mangled DNA was unable to adjust to the pixie dust's magic properties. It spread through the creatures system like a deadly virus. Pressure built inside it, cutting off the flow of blood to its brain and heart. Screeching in pain its body jerked and convulsed as it dragged Dean through the air.

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to stop Buttercup, Periwinkle joined her sister. Blue Pixie dust flew at the creatures face but like Buttercup's the blue pixie dust failed to gain Dean his freedom.

Angry now, Buttercup gained speed as she circled the creature. Hands outstretched she balled her hands into tiny fists and aimed herself at the creature's head. The pixie punch was filled with all the fury she could muster. Pixie dust flew from her wings. This wish was for her. Fists now hard as stone she pounded at the creatures head. It took four of the massive blows to cause the creature to loosen its grip on Dean.

The pixie dust slithering through the creatures system sending the huge creature into convulsions, bone and sinew snapped releasing their hold on the hunter. Dean plummeted to the ground landing heavily. Air flew from his lungs and the blackness of unconsciousness moved in. He lay on his back gasping for air, but his lungs were slow to respond. Willing himself to relax the wounded hunter took short shallow breaths. It seemed like an eternity before he could once again draw breath. Opening his eyes he searched for the creature hoping the little pixies had broken free of the madness. He bit back a cry of pain as he struggled to sit up. His left arm hung useless at his side. It didn't matter his only thoughts were for the pixies.

The huge black body convulsed. Caught up in the maelstrom the two pixies were slammed hard against the creature's body as it tumbled sideways.

The crack of a rifle split the eerie silence of the glade. A second, then a third shot rang out. The huge body jerked backward, freeing the pixies. They fell away from the dying creature and tumbled downward.

"No," Dean screamed as he reached up, hoping, praying that they would fall within his grasp, but they were too far away. Struggling to climb to his feet he stumbled and fell, unwilling to give in to the agony in his shoulder he tried again but fell back to his knees a sob catching in his throat. Unable to aide them he could only watch. Sorrow tore through him as they tumbled from the sky.

Entwined together the two pixies tumbled toward the ground. Barely conscious the little blue pixie knew she had to do something. Buttercup lay limp in her arms. Tiny blue wings fluttered lightly slowing their descent. They were falling too fast, Periwinkle knew it. Numb and exhausted the little pixie twisted her body around cushioning her sisters' fall as they hit the ground. Pain flared bright and blinding through her little body, dragging her into unconsciousness.

Melisandra was slow to get up. Dean's push had sent her stumbling sideways. Her left foot slipped into a small hole and twisted sending her crashing into Sam taking them both to the ground and saving their lives.

As Sam struggled to untangle himself, horror filled the young hunter's heart when he saw the creature lift into the air and drag his brother away.

Scrambling to her feet Melisandra winced when her foot hit the ground. The rifle slung across her shoulder had been flung a few feet away. Ignoring the pain she reached for the rifle and stood. Bringing it up she tucked the weapon into her shoulder and took aim.

Headache forgotten he reached for the weapon beneath his jacket Sam jumped to his feet and scrambled after the huge creature. Racing across the clearing never taking his eyes off the creature Sam screamed his brother's name over and over again. He raised the Sigsaur but the creature was too far away and he feared hitting Dean. The crack of a rifle sounded from behind him. He saw the creature twist and jerk in mid air thankfully releasing Dean. Sam pushed himself harder as he closed the distance between them.

oooOOOooo

The dark abyss of unconsciousness beckoned, but Dean knew he couldn't give in. Two thoughts lay heavy on his mind, the Pixies and the creature had a twin. The other half was close he could feel it. He closed his eyes gathering what strength remained. The Glock had fallen from his belt and lay only a few inches from his hand. He reached for it, wrapping his fingers around the grip and pulling it close

Sam skidded to halt and fell to the ground protectively beside his brother, waiting for the explosion that never came. Peeking over his shoulder he saw the creature – its body slowly melting back into the soil. "What the hell," he swore softly.

Waiting only a few seconds longer Sam pushed to his knees and sucked in a horrified breath. There was too much blood. It was everywhere covering the front of his brother's shirt. Ripping the shirt aside he took a quick look before pressing the palm of his left hand over the wound. He didn't stop there and slid his right hand beneath his brother and clamped them together doing his best to staunch the flow of blood.

Dean clenched his teeth against the pain and opened his eyes. "Sam," he whispered hoarsely, "You ok?"

"Dammit Dean, you're the one who got dragged halfway across Texas by a crazed bat, now shut up and let me take care of this," he whispered more sharply than he intended.

"Bitch," Dean snarled.

"Jerk," Sam growled back.

When he could catch his breath Dean's eyes searched the area where he knew the Pixie's had fallen. "Find them Sammy, you have to find them," he choked.

"Find who," Sam

"Buttercup and Periwinkle," the hunter murmured.

"I have to get you to a hospital; you've lost too much blood already."

Dropping the Glock he reached up with his good hand and wrapped his fingers in his brother's shirt pulling him close, pleading with him. "Sammy please, you have to find them, take care of them."

"You come first," Sam nearly shouted.

"No," Dean shouted back.

Melisandra had crossed the clearing on hearing Dean's words she told them both, "I'll find them," knowing Dean would not give in until the Buttercup and Periwinkle were found. "Did you see them fall," she whispered carefully?'

Dean nodded, "Ten feet out, slightly left," he hissed. Dropping his arm back to his side his fingers once again curled around the Glock.

On hands and knees Melisandra searched the grass. They were tiny so very tiny, she only hoped she could find them in the tall grass. A tiny cry escaped her when she found them less than a minute later. The two pixies lay side by side, entwined in each other's arms. She called their names but the little pixies didn't answer. Ever so gently she picked them up as tears filled her eyes. Both of them were scratched and dirty but it was the plight of the little yellow pixie that tore at her heart. She knew the lore, pull a fairy or pixie's wings off and they would die. Buttercup's left wing was broken and nearly torn from her body, held on by a tiny flap of skin. She sighed hopefully when she saw their little chests rise and fall. They were alive. Holding them close she crawled back to where Dean lay. Her voice cracking as she whispered, "I found them."

"Are they…" Dean started, afraid to finish the thought?

"Alive, yes," she whispered, "But they are hurt," she told him softly.

The words tore through the hunter; they were hurt because of him!

Breaking in Sam whispered urgently, "We have to get him to a hospital Sheriff, at the rate he's loosing blood he's going to bleed out before we can get him there."

"Hold on tight, I'm going for the truck," she told him. Jumping to her feet she held the tiny Pixies gently in her hand. Her ankle protested but Melisandra ignored the pain as she sprinted across the clearing. The truck was less than a half mile away. She could get there and back in a few minutes – she hoped. She prayed it would be enough.

A few hundred yards away high up in a tree it lay in wait, its black beady eyes searching and finding new prey. Its sharp beak snapped shut in anticipation. Black saliva dropped from its maw, the acid sizzling through the leaves as it fell to the ground. Stretching wide the raven winged creature leaped from its perch. The Black wings beat silently lifting it into the air above the trees. Skimming the treetop the creature snapped its wings shut and dove for its prey.

Sam's focus was on slowing the flow of blood from his brother's shoulder totally unaware of the creature plummeting from the sky toward his back.

Dean fought through the gut wrenching pain in his shoulder and tried to focus. Swiping the back of his hand across his eyes he blinked owlishly trying to clear away the fog. "Shit," he growled when he could finally see the black shadow streaking toward them. "Sammy we've got incoming." Rolling right he swung his left leg up pushing Sam to the ground.

Only then did Sam remember the second creature. The Sigsauer appeared in his hand. Together the hunters fired not stopping until the magazines were empty.

With each squeeze of the trigger the creature screamed its anger and jerked back spreading its wings to slow its descent. After ten rounds the creature was finished and spiralled out of control toward the ground. The black monster crashed through the tall grass and skidded to a halt a few feet away from the hunters.

Sam didn't hesitate. This time he knew the creature was going to explode. In one swift smooth movement Dean was up and over his shoulder. Sprinting across the grass he spied a pile of rocks knowing it was their only chance. Turning the corner he dropped Dean and curled his body around him.

Seconds later the Raven winged creature shattered sending thousands of little glass shards rocketing through the clearing.

The big truck broke through the tree line. Melisandra ducked and swore loudly as the black glass pinged against the windshield. Seconds later the truck screeched to a halt. She didn't waste time, but hurried around the truck and opened the door before helping Sam lift his injured brother into the truck.

The ground was rough as the truck sped back toward town. Sam did his best to cradle his brother from the rough ride. They all sighed in relief when the truck gained the road and picked up speed.

The Sheriff had called Stephen alerting him to Dean's condition. She prayed he wouldn't bleed out before they got there.

Fear shot through the young hunter when he felt his brother's body relax in his arms. "Stay with me Dean," he whispered urgently.

Dean's eyes fluttered open, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. "Where would I go," he joked. Dean went silent as he watched his brother's face. Worry, frustration, fear, they were all there and Dean hated to see it. "Sammy," he called quietly.

Sam looked down his brow furrowed with concern, "Yeah," he whispered?

"Sam you have to destroy that pool," he whispered hoarsely.

"How," he whispered in frustration, "the shit won't burn we tried that," Sam said.

Dean's voice tapered off, "Sulphur, neutralize the sulphur."

"Damn, your right," Sam whispered hopefully. "Benzene will neutralize the sulphur, then we can burn it. Dean you're a genius," he nearly shouted.

"Take care of them Sam. I need you to take care of them."

He knew Dean was talking about the Pixies but he didn't know what to say or how to take care of a thimble size little pixie. "I…"

Closing his eyes, his voice shook as he spoke. "Promise me you'll take care of them," Dean whispered urgently.

The pleading in his brother's voice near broke Sam's heart. "I promise," his breath caught in his throat. Dean had lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the type-o's in the last chap - I thought about fixing them, but that's as far as I got. **

Thanks to all who have read and especially to those who have posted such wonderful reviews. We're coming down to the wire here, and you'll soon know who lives and who dies. Heavy Sigh! And yes I will try and explain what the sulfur pool is.

Hugs, all, happy reading.

oooOOOooo

**ST12Wait and worry**

Stephen was waiting when the truck skidded to a halt. The trauma team rushed to take care of their patient. Dean lay still and silent covered in his own blood.

The doctor growled beneath his breath. Snapping orders he went to work closing the deep puncture wounds in Dean's shoulder. Two pints of blood hung beside the bed pumping life through nearly collapsed veins. He couldn't - no he wouldn't loose him, not after he'd risked so much for a small boy.

oooOOOooo

Sam had made a promise and he would keep it. As worried as he was about his brother he knew the Pixies also need attention. He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to try something. Melisandra had shown him the broken little wing. The sadness in her eyes told him much, but he had made a promise

A little over an hour later he surveyed his handiwork and shook his head. He didn't know if it would do any good, but the tiny row of stitches held her little yellow wing against her body. A toothpick taped in place held the broken wing together. Was it enough? He didn't know, he could only hope.

Gently he laid the tiny pixie down beside her sister and covered them with a soft cloth. Worry for Dean still plagued him, but he knew he'd done his best to help the little pixie. Minutes later, he was back pacing the floor outside the Trauma room when the door opened. Stephen stepped out and took a deep breath. Looking up he saw the anxious look on the young hunters face.

"He'll be fine Sam," the young doctor reported quickly. "It was touch and go for a bit, but he's a fighter. We've pumped 4 pints of whole blood back into his system. His blood pressure is up to tolerable levels and his pulse is strong. His collar bone is broken and the shoulder is slightly dislocated but nothing serious. The puncture wounds in his shoulder were deep and nasty but thankfully they didn't hit anything vital. I'm sure he'll be chomping at the bit in a couple of days and neither of us will be able to keep him down."

Sam snorted in agreement knowing his brother all too well.

Laying his hand on Sam shoulder the doc led him forward into the Trauma room. "Don't mind the bells and whistles they are mostly for my piece of mind. You can sit with him for a few minutes if you like before we move him to a room."

Sam lowered his tired aching body into a chair and pulled it close to the bed where his brother lay sleeping. Even in sleep Dean looked troubled, like there was something weighing on his mind.

Sam knew what it was, "I took care of them Dean," he whispered, "Just like you asked.

Four hours later Stephen quietly stepped into the room a sigh upon his lips. Sam seemed lost, his gaze cloudy and unfocused. Toughing the young hunter's shoulder he felt him shiver beneath his touch. "Sam you need to go get something to eat and some sleep. It's ok to worry, but don't drive yourself into exhaustion. When Dean wakes up he'll need you whole and hearty."

Slowly Sam turned his head, his eyes filled with misery. "He got hurt saving me," he whispered.

"I know Sam," Stephen whispered. "Don't let his sacrifice be for naught." When Sam didn't move Stephen grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the chair. "Doctor's orders, eat and sleep, when you've rested you can come back and sit with him. If he wakes up before you get back I'll call, I promise."

Reluctantly Sam did as he was told. Shuffling out the door he found Melisandra waiting to take him back to the house.

oooOOOooo

A little blue pixie groaned and rolled over grumbling beneath her breath. Peeking out from beneath the soft cloth Periwinkle blinked in confusion. She didn't know where she was and couldn't remember how she'd gotten there. "Buttercup," she whispered, but no reply greeted her words. Throwing the cover off she saw her sister laying still and silent beside her.

"Oh Butter," she cried softly. "What you done?" Gently she pushed a yellow lock of hair off her sister's face as tears of sorrow rolled down her cheek. "What you done," she repeated silently. A pinch of blue pixie dust flew into the air, but Periwinkle's wish went unfulfilled. Buttercup was silent and her wing remained torn and broken.

Leaping into the air Periwinkle hovered above her sister. "I'll be back little sister; mother will know what to do." With those words she leaped into the air and out the door speeding her way toward home.

oooOOOooo

It was a little after ten when Sam returned to the clinic. Waving to the nurse sitting behind the front desk he waited for the buzzer to let him in. He had managed to down a turkey sandwich, even though it had tasted like sawdust in his mouth. He had even managed to grab a couple of hours sleep. It didn't make him feel any better. His head throbbed with worry.

A little while later he stood in the door to his brothers' hospital room watching the doctor check the monitors before jotting some notes in the chart. Sam's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his brother. Dean was pale beneath his tan. Tubes and wires ran in all directions, the young hunter wanted to run across the room and shake his brother awake. Tempted to scream or break something he knew it would make him feel a whole lot better. He resisted – barely.

The doctor turned quickly nearly running Sam over as he came through the door. "Sam, sorry, didn't see you standing there," Stephen whispered in surprise.

Sam didn't acknowledge the words or take his eyes off the unconscious figure in the bed.

"Come sit down," Stephen whispered grabbing the young man by the sleeve he dragged him away from the room.

Sam went reluctantly, needing to be with his brother.

"Sam, he's fine, I promise," Stephen offered quietly.

"Why won't he wake up," Sam asked in frustration?

"His body suffered quite a shock it just needs time to recover. He's running a low grade fever but it's normal under these circumstances. Pulse, respiration, blood pressure are all stable, when he's ready he'll wake up I promise."

Eying the young man he didn't like what he saw. "I'm worried about you right now, did you eat something like I told you, or get some sleep," Stephen asked him bluntly?

"Some," he whispered.

Reaching across the doc grabbed the young hunter's wrist and felt for a pulse.

Sam tried to deny him, but the Stephen growled at him and held on.

"Sam you've got to get some rest, you're not doing Dean or yourself any good. Besides," Stephen said trying to lighten the mood, "You've got a date with my girl in the morning and I don't want you passing out on her."

A small smile tugged at the young hunters lips. "You promise he'll be ok," Sam asked quietly?

"I'm the doc here, what I say goes. If I say he's going to be ok, he'll be ok."

Stephen watched as Sam's eyes strayed toward his brother's room once more.

"Go Sam, sit with him for a while, but I don't want you hanging around here all night you hear me."

Sam was on his feet even before Stephen finished speaking.

Stephen shook his head chuckling when Sam didn't answer. Smiling he watched him go. 'They were a matched set,' he admitted wryly.

Quietly Sam stepped into the room and settled in the chair beside the bed. Sighing heavily, his heart filled with pain he whispered, "I know you can hear me Dean, I need you wake up and be ok."

Dean slept on.

Reaching up Sam laid his hand on his brother's good shoulder and rested his head on the bed. Softly he began to speak, telling him about his life at college and his love for Jessica. Things he'd wished he could have shared with his brother then, he shared with him now.

It wasn't long before his eyes closed and his words drifted away as sleep gathered him close.

The whispered words penetrated the darkness. The familiar voice enticing him to consciousness. Pain clouded eyes fluttered open and the hunter blinked several times trying to clear away the fog. Tilting his head to the right he saw the sleeping figure of his brother beside him.

A tear streaked the tanned face and Dean's heart caught in his throat. His thumb brushed across the tear capturing it. Raising his hand he brushed his brother's tear across his own cheek, wishing he could take his brother's pain as easily.

"Love you Sammy," he whispered.

Resting his hand on his brother's head he softly called his name.

Sam shot to his feet his eyes capturing his brother's eyes in an instant. "Dean," he nearly shouted.

"Hey Sam," Dean greeted quietly.

"Dean," Sam repeated in shock.

"Hey Dude," Dean chuckled and grimaced at the same time, "You ok?"

Relief swept thought him. "Dammit Dean you've been unconscious for ten hours. You scared the hell out of me!"

"Damn your grumpy when you don't get enough sleep," Dean growled. "Like you said, its not every day I get dragged halfway across Texas by a mutant bat, I just wanted to savour the experience."

Sam threw him a reluctant smile, "You ok?"

"Of course I'm ok," Dean scoffed. "I'm always ok. I'm like a cat with nine lives."

Sam snorted, "Yeah and you've used up twelve of them already!"

"Hey," Dean grumbled taking stock of his current predicament. His left shoulder was strapped tightly to his body, at least he could wiggle his fingers and for that he was grateful. He went on the defensive, "It's not like I meant to get hurt. Being trussed up like a stuffed turkey isn't exactly my idea of good time. Saved your ass - again," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Sam whispered sheepishly, "and thanks - again"

Smirking at his brother Dean, "Next time its your turn to save me."

"Deal," Sam chuckled.

Dean was almost afraid to ask about the pixies, but he needed to know.

Sam knew what was coming, he dreaded telling him, but he couldn't lie. "I did my best Dean, Periwinkle is ok but she's gone. I don't know where she went. Buttercup is hurt pretty badly. Her left wing is broken and torn. Melisandra doesn't know if it will ever heal."

Closing his eyes Dean withdrew. 'Why', he screamed silently! The sweet natured, fun loving pixie did not deserve that, if she hadn't become attached to him… she wouldn't have gotten hurt!. He knew better than to get close to someone. They always ended up getting hurt or dying. Never again! Mom, Dad, Layla, now Buttercup - Never again he vowed silently!

Worried Sam called his name, "Dean, its ok," he whispered.

"Its not ok Sam, it will never be ok," he murmured. Pulling back he hid his emotions behind a wall, tucking the hurt away like he'd done a thousand times before. The mask of the hunter dropped into place. It was the only way he could protect himself.

Sam saw it, the shutters come down and lock into place, but there was nothing he could say or do, that would make his brother feel any better.

Stephen stood outside the door and sighed, more than just a pixie had gotten hurt here but it was a hurt he could not heal. "Welcome back to the land of the living," he broke in from the doorway. "About time you woke up. Poor Sam here was pacing so hard he wore a hole in the floor."

Sam spun to face the doctor as he walked into the room.

Leaning forward Dean hissed when fire erupted in his injured shoulder. His breath caught in his throat. Relaxing back against the pillow he mumbled beneath his breath.

"Easy there tiger," Stephen whispered, "I put a lot of hard work into that shoulder, don't be tearing it up ten hours after I put it back together again. If you're thinking about leaving – don't! Its going to be a few days before you're able to prowl the streets so get used to it."

Dean growled in frustration, when he could finally breathe again. He didn't stop grumbling until Stephen was finished poking and prodding at him – again!

"Just as I promised Sam, he's going to be fine. Now it's your turn, go grab something to eat. I'm sure Bettina left something out for you. Then sleep, doctors' orders!"

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but it was Dean who had the last word.

"Go Sammy, its not like I'm going to get any of Aunt B's cooking stuck here like this. One of us should enjoy it."

The young hunter shook his head, "Fine, I'll see you in the morning."

Stephen waited only long enough for Sam to leave before he pulled a syringe from his pocket and injected it into Dean's IV.

"What the hell was that," Dean growled?

Stephen chuckled and shook his head, "Pain medication, it will help you sleep"

"Been asleep for ten hours already," he grumbled.

"Well sleep some more, you need it," Stephen growled back.

"Hate that stuff," he grumbled again. He'd never admit it, but he was grateful when the burning pain in his shoulder subsided to a dull ache. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm doing my best to get this story finished. I hope you are still enjoying it. Thanks again to all who have read and reviews. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Its fun to write for those who enjoy it. We do love our hunters don't we. **

Hugs, have a great Supernatural kinda day!

Dean is mine and you can't have him - now where did I put that doggone Pixie Dust! LOL

**ST13 Flying Home **

The two pixie's had flown far from home in their quest for fun and adventure. It had taken them weeks to reach the little town where Buttercup now lay near death.

Pushing herself hard Periwinkle knew she could cover the hundred miles in a day. After nearly thirty miles she was exhausted. Resting only for a short time she took to the air again. Even now tears filled her eyes when she thought of her sister. She had to find some way to fix her. Periwinkle wanted only to hear her sister's laughter once more.

She flew through the night stopping only when exhaustion overtook her. For the second time that night she had dropped from the sky and sought the comfort of a fragrant flower. The soft scent barely penetrated her melancholy. She didn't want to think about her sister's torn and broken wing. Over and over again she told herself Buttercup would be fine. In her heart she knew better, but she wouldn't let her mind believe it – not yet. Mother would know what to do. She knew everything.

Tears filled her eyes. Buttercup had always been softhearted, but what her sister felt for the human defied all explanation. Periwinkle tried hard to hate Dean for what had happened but she knew she couldn't. Her mother had been wrong in that regard. Humans were not nightmares. They could be fun and sweet and entertaining. Fond memories of Sam intruded upon her grief. Maybe she did love a human after all.

Shaking free of her musings the little blue pixie cleared her mind and slept.

It was late into the night when she finally reached home. Her homecoming was bittersweet. Flitting through the trees her heart thumped in her tiny chest as she saw the old oak standing majestically in the soft light of early dawn. A riotous mass of flowers surrounded it. The flowers were a cascading rainbow shimmering with crystalline dew. She didn't see any of its beauty that misty morning.

The sound of tortured bells broke the stillness of the night. "Mother," she screamed at the top of her lungs. At full speed she flew into the old weathered trunk of the oak tree. "Mother," she screamed again as she flitted through the oak to her mother and fathers resting place.

"Hush child," a booming voice echoed. "Father," Periwinkle screamed not bothering to lower her voice.

From the dark recesses of the huge old oak a soft lilting voice whispered her name, "Periwinkle."

It carried a command for silence and Periwinkle dare not disobey.

"Where is your sister," her mother asked.

Breathless and frantic she gasped for air and lowered her voice. "Please mother, please you have to help Buttercup," Periwinkle cried softly.

A tiny figure dress in a flowing silvery white robe floated into the room. Her carriage was regal, her voice and travel unhurried as only the Queen of the Fairies could. Her name was Ali'anna and she was old beyond reckoning. She was the most beautiful creature in the forest. At her shoulder stood a figure that was only slightly taller, but unlike his mate he did not have an elegant set of wings attached to his back. His name was Forest and he was a true pixie. Buttercup and Periwinkle were the daughters of an unlikely mating. Fairies and Pixie were sometimes the bitterest of enemies. Yet the Fairy Queen and Pixie King had met and fallen in love. for nearly a millenium peace had reigned in the forest.

His eyes were hard as they bore into his daughters, "Answer your mother Periwinkle where is your sister."

Her words were a jumbled mess. Jamming all the words together in a rush they were barely recognizable, "Hurtfathershe'shurtandIcan'tfixher."

"Slowly daughter," the fairy Queen whispered, "Please."

Settling to the ground she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry father," the little blue pixie whispered.

"Now tell us what happened to your sister," her father replied.

Tears filled the little blue pixie's eyes. Her voice quivered with each word as she told her parents the story.

"We were sleeping in the forest. When we woke up there were two humans. They were hurt mother, and we decided to help them."

She heard her mother groan and looked up to see something she had never seen in her mother's eyes before – Fear! Her mother wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything.

The Fairy Queen sank to the floor, covering her face with her hands. "Why daughter. Have I not told you a thousand times to stay away from the humans? Why did you not listen?"

Hanging her head in shame sparkling tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry mother," she whispered brokenly.

"What about your sister," her father questioned?

"I tried to stop her father, but she wouldn't listen. She liked her human; she wanted to spend all her time with him. She didn't even like to play games with me anymore."

"Oh silly child," the Fairy Queen whispered horrified. "She fell in love with a human."

"Yes mother," Periwinkle answered truthfully. "She loves him."

Her father jumped to his feet "Did he hurt her," her father roared into the room.

"No father, no," Periwinkle cried. "She was hurt trying to save him. A creature in the forest attacked him. Buttercup saved him.

For the first time they noticed the cuts and scratches on their daughters face and arms. "Did you try to save him," her father answered.

"I…" Periwinkle stopped, unsure of her actions. Had she tried to save Dean or her sister?

"Do you love him too," her father asked quickly.

"No father, but Buttercup loves him," she whispered. "I had to help her save him, because I love her!"

Ali'anna rose to her feet but her body shook with the effort of holding back her tears. "How badly is your sister hurt Periwinkle," she whispered brokenly.

Low and hoarse she whispered the dreaded words, "Her wing is torn nearly away and broken mother."

A sob of true terror filled a mother's heart.

"Can you fix her mother," a broken voice whispered?

The Fairy Queen shook her head, "I cannot mend a broken wing daughter, it is beyond my powers."

"You can't let her die mother, please you can't let her die," she cried.

Ali'anna turned, burying her face into her loves shoulder and hugged him tight.

Forest wrapped his arms around his wife seeking to comfort and gain comfort at the same time. His daughters were dear to him, to lose one now would shatter his world. "There must be a way sweet wife," he whispered.

"I hate them Forest," the Fairy Queen whispered.

"You cannot condemn them all because of one, sweet wife. Your daughter would not give her love unwisely," the Pixie whispered.

"Why do you hate them so much mother," Periwinkle asked quietly?

A beautiful tear streaked face turned to face her daughter wondering if she should have told her daughters the story long ago. Would it have saved her beloved Buttercup now?

"Tell her Ali'anna," Forest whispered.

Sinking to the ground she took her daughter's hands. "I once had a sister just like you. She was sweet and gentle and her heart was bigger than this old oak. She fell in love, not with a fairy, but like you sister, Anna'lyn fell in love with a human. At first I thought it was one of her games, but it wasn't. Anna'lyn had truly fallen in love with him."

"Did he love her mother," Periwinkle whispered.

"No sweet one, he did not. Like your sister she gave with her whole heart and when he was in danger she went to save him. Her wing was torn and she died because of him."

"What did the human do mother, did he try to save her?"

"No daughter, he walked away."

"Did he know mother," she asked cautiously. "Did she wish that she could see and talk to him?

Ali'anna stopped her eyes taking on a far away look thinking about the encounter. Seconds later she shook her head, "Yes sweet child she did."

"Did you talk to him? Did he know your sister was hurt?"

"He knew but he did nothing, he didn't love her," she cried vehemently. "He picked her up and stared at her."

"Maybe he didn't know how to fix her mother! Maybe he wanted too but didn't know how," she trailed off quietly.

"Maybe," the Fairy Queen whispered.

Ali'anna stared hard at her daughter, "Did Buttercup wish to see and talk to the human Periwinkle."

Periwinkle ducked her head because Buttercup had broken another of her mother's rules. "She didn't mean too mother, she was just sitting there staring at him and made one of her silly wishes."

Ali'anna groaned a tear rolled down her cheek and she let it fall into her hand. The light sparkled off the tear and hope flared in her heart. "Does he love her Periwinkle," her mother asked quietly.

"I think so mother, yes I think he does love her," the little pixie whispered boldly. "Can Dean save her mother," the little pixie squeaked.

"It's possible my love," she whispered, "Humans have more magic in their little pinkie than all the pixies in the world."

"First you must rest Periwinkle, then husband we fly to save our daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

ST14 Fractured

A thrill of anticipation flowed through the imp. One of the humans was the key; he had felt the psychic energy flowing through the pool awakening its power. If he opened the gate his master would be very pleased.

The sulphurous pool was a fractured gateway, halfway between hell and earth. Incomplete it melded both worlds into one. It had lain dormant for thousands of years until a freak electrical storm awakened it. A bolt of blue black lightening had struck the ground, opening a path, sulphur, copper, carbon all harmless until they mixed with the blue black electrical current.

The demons had waited centuries for a gate to open. They gathered their forces ready to strike but the gate would not let them through. They could see the tunnel leading from one world to another but were unable to cross over. The door was locked, and they did not have the key.

Years passed before a demon could cross over and find a host. At last it was done the demon had found the perfect human to help him – Nylan was a brilliant scientist and a fanatic. The scientist would aid him in opening the gate.

In Demon Lore the creature that had possessed Nylan was an imp. Not too smart, more of a spy and a despoiler than gate keeper. His master aided him in possessing the human and ordered him to guard the gate. The imp had sought to impress his master, in doing so he had brought the gate to the notice of the humans. His master would spend the next millennium torturing him unless he could open the gate.

But the Nylan Imp had not escaped the creatures attack. Kneeling down he watched with hooded eyes. His creation was beautiful to watch, quick and agile deadly in the extreme and it was all his. He hoped the secret he had been searching for was locked inside the black monster; all he needed was the right key to unlock the mystery. Yet the source of the mutation eluded him, and it was driving Nylan mad. He'd tried everything, but it just wasn't enough, something was missing, he just didn't know what.

The black monster leaped for its prey. Only then did the Demon realize his danger. Jumping to his feet he slipped, one foot sliding dangerously close to the murky yellow pool. Growling he tried to recover when the tip of a black wing struck him in the back. Screeching in horror he flailed wildly as he tumbled forward head first into the pool.

Panic and fear consumed the Imp's and the human's mind. Nylan knew he had to get out, had to escape, but it was too late. Holding his breath he swam for the surface – but it wasn't there it wasn't anywhere. Frantic, his body convulsed his mind splintered when he could not find a way out. A blue black streak of electrical current sliced across the pool. His body shook with the impact. His lungs gave out expelling the air he had held so tight. The liquid filled his mouth and slithered into his lungs. He could feel himself drowning in the yellow sludge – but he didn't. He coughed and choked, soon his lungs changed, drawing in oxygen and absorbing the liquid.

Fire pulsed through his body with each successive strike of electrical current. Flailing frantically he tried to avoid the pain but only succeeded in drawing a creature closer. A scorpion that Nylan had dropped into the yellow sludge drifted close. He didn't see it until it was too late. Agony suffused his body as the scorpion and human became one.

Instead of splitting apart the human DNA absorbed and melded with the scorpions DNA. Skin hardened becoming a thick armoured exoskeleton. Arms stretched outward, hands becoming claws. Their minds merged, yet their memories remained intact – man – demon – and scorpion were one. Vicious and hungry, rage flared white hot in the creatures mind. Ebony eyes swirling with a rainbow of colours stared back at the world.

When the change was complete, the splintered gate pushed the creature toward the surface. One huge claw broke through the murky liquid. The monster silently dragged itself out of the pit.

The creature was a grotesque sight. Standing over eight feet tall, its hard exoskeleton was a muddy mottled brown color. Huge claws extended where hands once grew. Instead of two legs there were now six. A long tail curved up over the monster's back was tipped with a numbing venomous stinger.

A huge outcropping of rocks hid it from sight. Slinking across the clearing it slipped into the tree line.

The fractured mind of the creature flitted from one memory to another – Nylan's hatred overlay them all. Memories of a confrontation intruded. She was the cause and he would have his revenge. Ebony eyes searched for the source of its hatred.

oooOOOooo

A few miles away an injured hunter woke.


	15. Chapter 15

ST15 Deadly Strike

Sam crawled out of bed early to find Aunt B up and breakfast almost ready. Not normally a breakfast eater he wanted only to get back to the clinic, but he didn't want to hurt the older woman's feelings so he sat and ate. Sitting down he realized he was hunger after all, doing justice to a stack of pancakes and some scrambled eggs and bacon. Content for the moment he sipped a cup of coffee and listened to Aunt B ramble on about everything and yet nothing in particular. It was a strange feeling for the young hunter. The warm cozy kitchen, the kindly woman and a view of abundant flowers through the kitchen window gave him comfort and a feeling of belonging. Something he rarely felt these days. Wildly decorated uncomfortable motel rooms left him wanting more, for the moment he'd found that and damn it felt good.

Aunt B laughed at his offer to help do the dishes. Pushing him out the door she handed him a fresh cup of coffee and a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Sam was in a good mood. Even thoughts of what the day would hold couldn't erase the smile.

The clinic was quiet when he knocked on the door at 7:30. Stephen shook his head – resigned to the fact that Sam and Dean were practically inseparable. Yet inwardly impressed that the two brothers were so close and cared so deeply for each other. Yet in typical sibling fashion they fought like cats and dogs.

Nodding he sent the young hunter down the hall to Dean's room, cautioning him to be quiet because his brother was still asleep.

Sam stood at the door watching the machines bleep, click and chirp in time with his brother heartbeat. He just needed to reassure himself that Dean was ok. It pained him knowing his brother was hurting. Knowing Dean had put himself in harms way to save him sent the ache deeper. It amazed him that the little Pixie had done the same for Dean.

Sam had done a little research. It just wasn't in the Pixies nature to be kind and helpful. They were selfish, arrogant, naughty and fun-loving. No where did it say anything about self-sacrifice. It just wasn't part of their make-up. So why had Buttercup and Periwinkle gone to his rescue. What had the little pixie seen in his brother?

Sam knew what lay behind the façade his brother showed the world. The hunter rarely displayed his softer side. Dean had been hurt too many times. He was usually brash, arrogant, a joker and bull headed, but there was a different side rarely seen by the outside world. Sam saw it on rare occasions. Once in a while it would peek out from behind the walls especially when a child was involved. For some reason he had let his guard down and Buttercup had crept in.

Now Buttercup was grievously injured and Dean was blaming himself. Sam prayed the pixie would recover, but the odds were against her. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "Love you big brother."

Heading out the door he caught the doctor's eyes, "Catch," he whispered throwing something Stephen's way saying, "I parked his car outside his room, if he wakes up all grumpy and restless open the blinds. It's his pacifier."

Amusement lit the doctor's eyes and he shook his head. They were a strange pair

oooOOOooo

Sam glanced at the woman beside him. Melisandra sat behind the wheel of the truck brooding in silence. Six barrels of Benzene sat in the bed prepped and ready to spray on the murky yellow sulphur pool. The driver had been late citing bad traffic.

The two deputies she had stationed at the pool had reported all was quiet, but Sam couldn't relax – not yet. Nylan had been possessed by a demon and had gotten away during the attack. They needed to find him, needed to exorcise the beast and send it back to hell.

His father's journal sat in his pack on the floor at his feet. In his hand he held a bottle of holy water. In his pocket the scripture that would hopefully exorcise the demon. He was ready, they were ready – he hoped.

The Sheriff had cornered him in her office about what she'd seen in Nylan's eyes. Reluctantly he told her about the Demon. At first he saw the disbelief, but in the end she had no choice but to believe him. Her reaction had been almost comical, but Sam didn't dare laugh. For the next ten minutes she had ranted and raved stomped and swore. He hadn't seen it, but he'd heard the crash of a coffee cup against the wall. After that, she had calmed down enough to ask questions.

She was as ready as Sam could make her. He only hoped he was prepared. Facing a demon without Dean scared him, but it had to be done. He had no knowledge of the demon except that it had taken possession of a human and was manipulating a fractured gateway.

oooOOOooo

As big as the creature was it moved with deathly silence through the trees hunting for them. Three faces were imprinted on its mind; one of them was the key. Voices in the distance caught its attention. Hunger for revenge drove the monstrous creature now.

A tall blonde haired deputy yawned widely and rubbed his knuckles against his tired eyes. The deputies had grown lax. Having spent the last eight hours guarding the yellow sludge they were tired and hungry and badly in need of a large mug of strong hot coffee. All was quiet; they had begun to wonder what they were guarding.

Unprepared for the attack they didn't even have time to scream. The demon scorpion leaped from the cover of the trees smashing both men to the ground. A huge claw reached down and grabbed the blonde by the shoulder. With a roar of hatred the creature tossed the deputy high into the air. The blonde landed hard and skidded through the dirt and grass coming to an abrupt halt as his body wrapped around a small granite boulder. He didn't get up. A trickle of blood seeped from a deep gash in the back of his head.

The second deputy had managed to scramble to his feet and pull the 45 from his holster. Bringing the weapon up he fired several shots. Only one managed to crack the muddy surface. His eyes widened in fear as the metal pinged off the hard exoskeleton. Back-pedalling he continued to fire until the magazine was empty. Reaching for another he slammed it home and fired again.

The demon scorpion snarled in rage and spun to face his attacker. The crack in his shell nothing more than an itch he couldn't scratch. Springing forward he closed the distance to the enemy in one huge stride. Slamming into the deputy his hard body sent the man rolling backward and. Flipping his tail angrily he sent the venomous tip stabbing downward.

Stunned by the impact the deputy was slow to move. Screaming he rolled right hoping to avoid the blow. The stinger struck him a glancing blow across the side of his neck, slicing through the skin. He started to scream but the numbing venom was quickly absorbed into his system. His body went numb. He couldn't scream or cry out, he could only watch in horror as the creature prepared to strike again.

In the distance the sound of a rumbling engine broke through the trees. It saved the deputies life. A demon claw grabbed the deputy by the arm and tossed him into the trees. With a quiet growl deep in his throat the demon scorpion disappeared into the trees. Chomping in anticipation it moved silently through the trees. They were here he could feel it.

oooOOOooo


	16. Chapter 16

I hope this is to your liking. I'm out of the loop for the next couple of days but the story should be done by the time I get back.

It's been a wild ride, but fun. I've already started working (at least in my head) on my next fic.

Enjoy!

ST16 Trapped

Darkness crept into his dreams, shadows remembered and familiar haunted him. Dean woke with a start and shot to a sitting position a feeling of dread coursing made him shiver. He knew with certainty Sam was in danger.

Ignoring the tearing pain in his shoulder he threw off the covers. Fumbling hands tore at the tubes and wires connecting him to the monitors.

Sitting behind the desk sipping a cup of coffee Stephen was going through his days schedule when the alarms went off. The walls shook with the sound. Swearing he dropped his mug and sprinted toward Dean's room. Skidding to halt just inside the room fear turned to anger as he saw his patient awake and tearing at the wires. In two strides he hands captured Dean's yelling angrily, "Dean Stop!"

Dean pulled away his eyes bleak as he looked at Stephen. "They're in danger, Sam and the sheriff are in danger," he whispered hoarsely.

"Dammit Dean stop fighting me," Stephen warned him. "I talked to Sandi ten minutes ago, everything's ok."

His voice echoed with the fear consuming him, "Its not ok doc! I'm leaving. You can either help me or get the hell out of my way," he whispered fiercely.

Reason and logic told Stephen there was nothing wrong, but the fierce haunted look in his patient's eyes said differently. Taking a deep breath he went to work removing the tubes and wires that connected Dean to the monitors. "Stay put Dean," Stephen whispered, I'll be right back." Taking a step away he glanced back as Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Stay put," he growled.

For the first time since waking a small smile teased the hunter's lips.

"Dean, please" Stephen warned him! "I need my little black bag."

His eyes flashed with humour saying, "Go doc, you're wasting time they don't have."

Snarling beneath his breath Stephen raced from the room to return a minutes later little black back in one hand Dean's clothes in the other. Waving his phone his voice shook with alarm as he spoke, "She's not answering."

Growling Dean sucked in a deep breath. Dizziness swept through him as he slid off the bed, his knees bucked and he would have hit the floor if Stephen hadn't caught him. Dean hated the fact that he needed help getting dressed, he couldn't even button his own pants and tying his shoes was beyond his capabilities.

"You're not going to do Sam or the Sheriff any good in this condition," Stephen warned him.

He knew exactly what Stephen was asking. "I can't think straight with that crap in my system," Dean snapped.

"I can give you something for the pain, it will take the edge off and at least get you back on your feet. It won't muddy the waters Dean, but you can barely function like this."

Swearing beneath his breath Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hated to admit the doc was right, but the pain in his shoulder was only the beginning. The rest of him felt bruised and battered, like a little hacky sack ball that had been tossed around the circle one too many times. It was sheer will-power that kept him on his feet right now, "Fine," Dean whispered.

With Stephen's help Dean made it out the door. Rubbing his hip he growled and threw the doctor a resentful look. He hated needles, but he could already feel the energy returning and the pain receding.

Stepping through the door he stopped and stared at the Black Beauty sitting in the parking lot. "God I love that boy," he whispered. It was just what the doctor ordered. The Impala's trunk contained an arsenal and Dean had a feeling he was going to need it for this one.

"Where are the keys Sammy," he mumbled beneath his breath. Beside him he heard the doctor grumbling.

"Dam, sorry," he swore before pulling a set of keys from his pocket. "Sam tossed these my way this morning, said she belonged to you. Your Pacifier, I think is how he put it."

Dean laughed instantly regretting it. "Damn straight," he whispered reaching for the keys.

"Don't even think about it Dean I'm driving," Stephen chuckled snatching the keys away.

Swearing beneath his breath Dean shot the doctor a killing look before whispering, "Fine, but you'd better take damn good care of her!"

Seconds later he was rummaging through the Impala's trunk. He handed Stephen a 9 mm Glock and a 12 gauge shotgun with heavy loads. Rock salt wasn't going to work on the creatures they might have to face. With only one usable arm Dean choose a Smith & Wesson .357 Magnum and stuffed a handful of ammunition into the sling holding his left arm against his body.

Moments later they were on the road heading west toward the lake. Black clouds, ominous and oppressive were forming on the horizon. A storm was moving in and it was heading straight for the sulphur pool. Through the window he could see the lightening flashing across the sky. 'Hold on Sammy, we're almost there,' he mumbled beneath his breath, he hoped he wasn't too late. "Push her doc," he growled quietly, "We're running out of time."

oooOOOooo

Unaware of the danger the Sheriff manoeuvred the truck through the trees and across the clearing to park it close to the murky yellow pool. Six containers of Benzene sloshed in their plastic barrels impatient to be released.

The sky overhead was darkening fast. Sam was the first to step out of the truck. Surprised when the two deputies didn't come out Sam went on guard. The shotgun came up.

Reaching up he rubbed the back of his neck as a jolt of pain sliced through his head. His eyes scanned the clearing resting on the pool. A blue bolt of electricity rolled across the surface sending a spray of yellow sulphur licking at his boot. Swearing Sam jumped back out of reach. The pool stilled, the energy faded away leaving Sam wondering.

Hiding in the trees the demon spawn saw the truck, growling beneath his breath when it rolled up to the pool and stopped. Fear of the gate stopped it from attacking. He could wait knowing they would search for the men he attacked. Slipping back into the trees he circled wide not wanting to attract their attention.

"This is bad Sheriff," Sam whispered.

"Bad doesn't begin to cover it Sam," she mumbled back.

Overhead the sky cracked with lightening. Beneath his breath Sam counted the seconds until he heard the thunder. "2 - Dammit," he grumbled. The storm was closing in fast.

From the depths of the trees they heard a sharp moan as the blonde deputy fought to regain consciousness.

Melisandra sprinted the short distance toward the prone body of her deputy her breath catching in her throat at the sight. One side of his face was raw and bloody, a deep cut on his forehead bled freely. The worst of his injuries was a deep gouge in his right shoulder. The wound was torn the edges ragged and she could see his broken collarbone poking out. He moved beneath her touch. "Easy Baylor, take it easy," she urged him.

The sheriff pulled out her phone and hit 911 before handing it to Sam. Waiting he heard only static on the line before it went dead. Pulling out his own phone he started to dial when it rang in his hand surprised to see Dean's phone listed in Caller ID. Flipping it open he asked, "Dean."

Static cracked across the line. His brother's words were broken and barely understandable. "Get … hell … out," was all he heard.

Sam heard but he knew they couldn't and wouldn't leave an injured man behind. Hoping to be heard above the crackling static he yelled, "Dean we need an ambulance…"

"Starflight," Melisandra told him.

"Dean, the sheriff wants Starflight out here now." When he didn't hear Dean's voice he yelled into the phone. "Dean can you hear me?" The line was dead. Swearing softly he dialled again, but the call never went through. "The storm is wrecking havoc with the phones," he growled to the world in general.

"Shit," he swore loudly running toward the downed figure. "I found Nelson." The deputy lay crumpled at the base of a Spanish oak his eyes wide and frightened. The numbing venom had seeped into his veins, he was totally paralyzed. If not for his blinking eyes Sam would have thought him unconscious.

"Can he be moved," the sheriff shouted.

After doing a cursor exam and not finding anything broken he yelled, "Yeah." Checking for further injuries he found the deep slice along the man's neck. He saw the man's eyes go wider in fear if that was possible. Some sixth sense made him move. Rolling right he brought the shotgun up his finger caressing the trigger as the huge mottled brown monster pounced.

Ebony eyes filled with hatred were turned his way. "Holy crap," he yelled pumping both barrels into the creature's chest.

The demon scorpion staggered but didn't go down. Several of the pellets had found their way through the cracks in his shell. The pellets lodged in the membrane between the joints. It was a itch the demon creature couldn't seem to scratch. Screaming in rage he swung left hunting for his attacker. Furious he leaped forward. Almost too late the demon recognized the face of the man in the clearing. He pulled Nylan's hatred back under control. He needed the man alive, dead would not open the gate. A large claw swung out slamming into Sam's side

The hunter flinched sideways avoiding the full brunt of the blow, but the hit was hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. Sam skidded sideways gasping for breath. Reaching for the Colt tucked in his waistband he fired several rounds into the creature. Grumbling he swore beneath his breath when the bullets skidded across the hard surface.

The creature screamed in triumph and leaped, taking the hunter to the ground. Cackling with glee the demon scorpion reached for his dazed victim and lifted him into the air.

Melisandra heard Sam's cry. Bringing the rifle up she sprinted toward the sound. Fear clutched at her heart when she saw the huge monster lift Sam into the air. Aiming for the creature's head she fired.

The demon scorpion flinched when the hard shell across into his forehead cracked. Flinging his captive away he spun to face the new attack. Nylan's memories took over blotting out all else. She was here, the hated enemy was close and he would have his revenge.

Sam spun out of control. Arms flailing wildly he tried to cushion his fall. He slammed into a rocky outcropping and slid to the ground. Fireworks exploded when the back of his head hit the rock, darkness closed in. Pushing himself up he fought to stay conscious but the agony in his head sent him spiralling into the dark abyss.

Melisandra saw Sam fall and hissed praying he was still alive. Scrambling for safety behind a large juniper tree she fired again. This time the bullet slammed into what might have been the creatures shoulder. She heard its hoarse screech of pain, but even that didn't slow the creatures attack.

Surging forward the furious creature slammed into the tree.

Melisandra backed away but heard the ominous crack as the tree trunk cracked and split. She watched in slow motion as the tree toppled toward her. Throwing herself to the side she could only hope to avoid the main blow.

The heavy branches hit her hard and took her to the ground trapping her beneath it. Air flew from her lungs. She bit back a cry of pain as a large limb dug into her shoulders and pinned her to the ground.

The demon scorpion cackled in glee as it hunted for the enemy. Tearing at the tree the creature's razor sharp claws stripped the limbs to reveal the treasure beneath.

Dazed by the fall Melisandra blinked to clear the haze from her vision. She swore when her fingers brought back only half of the high powered rifle. The other half lay crushed beneath the main trunk of the tree.

Overhead the sky grew black as the storm moved closer. Lightening flashed across the horizon followed closely by the explosion of thunder. The storm was here – the gate was ready.

oooOOOooo


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry about the cliffie – NOT!! LOL. _

_I hope you are still enjoying the story. A couple more chaps and it will be done – Heavy Sigh – I have very much enjoyed writing this and have already started penning another._

**ST17 Killing time**

The ground shook as a blue black flash of lightening split the dark clouds asunder. The demon scorpion roared with glee. Grabbing his treasure by the leg he dragged her from beneath the tree.

Melisandra bit back a cry of pain as the tree limb pinning her down tore through the thick material of her shirt to scrape at the skin beneath. Fumbling fingers managed to release the snap holding her sidearm in place. Her hand trembled but she pulled the 45 and waited.

Lifting her into the air the demon tightened his grip on her ankle the sharp claws digging deep.

Melisandra twisted and brought the gun around. She bit back the pain ignoring the sharp tearing agony in her ankle. Screaming in frustration she pulled the trigger. Desperately she fired praying for a miracle. Round after round pinged off the exoskeleton until the magazine was empty. Hopelessness flared but she didn't give up.

One bullet managed to penetrate the hard shell and the monstrous creature roared in pain. The demon scorpion reared back and threw his captive into the side of the truck.

Melisandra hit hard and slid to the ground. Despite the dark haze blurring her vision she crawled beneath the truck out of the creatures reach.

Nylan screamed in white hot fury. Huge claws ripped at the dirt but he could not reach his prey. Taking several steps back he leaped forward and slammed his body into the truck. The truck rocked on it wheels but didn't go over. Barrels smashed against the side of the truck cracking the hard plastic.

Screaming his anger into the darkening sky he rushed forward. This time his claws smashed into the truck and lifted it off the ground.

A huge boulder on the far side stopped the big truck from going over. Several of the abused barrels fell out littering the ground. The hard plastic barrels split spilling their contents into the grass. The greenish grey liquid moved slowly at first, trickling down the slope toward the murky pool. Sliding through the gravel it licked hungrily at the yellow sludge. It started as a small bubbling as the benzene went to work devouring the sulphur.

Beneath the truck Melisandra curled into a ball trying to hide from the scorpion, but to no avail. A large claw swung out catching her in the side. Flying sideways she gasped in pain. She felt the creature reach for her lifting her into the air. Searing agony shot through her before consciousness faded and she tumbled into darkness.

Nylan chittered madly as he lifted the limp body of the sheriff into the air. The demon urged the demented scientist toward the pool. Seconds later they neared the pool, but the energy did not flare the lightening did not strike. The pool remained silent. The demon thrashed its scorpion tail wildly at being thwarted. She was not the key, but there was another.

Nylan lifted his captive high, cackling gleefully as he prepared to send her into the yellow pool to suffer the same fate she had laid upon him

oooOOOooo

The Impala roared through the trees, Stephen's voice echoed in horror, "Oh my god, Sandi," he whispered in shock.

Dean eyes flew toward pool. He didn't hesitate. Pulling the .357 up he leaned out the window and sighted on the massive creature. Squeezing the trigger the metal shot from the muzzle and slammed into the creature claw, tearing through the exoskeleton like a hot knife through butter.

The Nylan Demon screamed in agony and staggered sideways dropping his captive. Scuttling away it hid in the trees cradling its injured limb and plotting its revenge. Nylan recognized the hunter, the third tormentor had arrived. Behind him the demon could see the sulphur pool surge in recognition.

Slamming on the brakes the car skidded to halt a few feet from the unconscious sheriff. "Go doc," Dean yelled as he pushed the door open and searched the clearing. "Sam, where the hell are you," he screamed. But the sound was barely heard over the roar of thunder from above. "You'd better not be dead," he added silently.

Dean watched the tree line knowing the creature would not stay hidden for long.

Stephen dropped to his knees beside the Sheriff feeling for a pulse, it was weak and thready, but it was there and he sighed in relief. Lifting her into his arms he headed for the Impala and slid her into the back seat.

The demon scorpion exploded from the trees to aiming straight for him. He thought he was prepared. Knowing what was coming he stood rock steady and faced the oncoming creature. He fired and leaped sideways. The Nylan demon screeched in pain, hot searing agony flowed through its crippled leg. The hit slowed the massive creature but not enough to stop it momentum. Dean swore as the creature slammed into him. Fiery pain tore through him as he flew backward over the front of the car. He landed with a thud and didn't get up.

Stephen swore when he heard Dean's shot. He looked up to see Dean fly across the hood of the Impala, the monstrous creature close behind him. Reaching for the gun Dean had made him tuck in his belt Stephen slammed the back door of the Impala sealing Melisandra inside. Leaning against the door he raised the weapon and fired but the 9mm bullets barely dented the hard exoskeleton. Stephen needed to draw the creatures' attention away from the downed hunter. Squeezing the trigger again and again he swore, eyes wide when the creature turned too attacked.

Nylan screamed in pain when one of the bullets sliced through the soft scales and tore into his arm

Ok, so he hadn't thought about what his next move would be after he had the creatures' attention. Stumbling backward Stephen drew the creature away from Dean and the car where Melisandra lay unconscious.

Quick and agile Nylan pounced on the doctor slamming him to the ground. The poisonous tail shot down straight at Stephen's chest.

Rolling left Stephen hissed in pain as the tail skidded across his back. The pain quickly faded as the venom took effect his back going numb. His chest was tight, his breathing laboured but he couldn't give up. Kicking out he slammed his foot into Nylan's broken leg.

A hoarse, scream of pain erupted from the creature. It hopped sideways away from the attack. Awkwardly he spun to face his attacker drawing up the injured leg for protection. Using his claw like a bat he rammed Stephen in the chest sending him flying backward.

Stephen spun sideways and came to rest a few feet away. He lay in a heap his face buried in the grass.

Nylan sneered, his voice a harsh cackling sound that rumbled ominously through the quiet forest. Satisfied when his latest opponent didn't get up the creature limped back to the car where his enemy lay inside. Clawing at the door handle he roared furiously when it wouldn't open. Frustrated, Nylan pounded at the window.

The window cracked but did not break under the onslaught. Fury swelled in his brain stepping back he roared and slammed his hulking body into the car. The shiny black metal bent and twisted under the onslaught. The door popped open. Crowing in delight Nylan yanked it open and reached for his nemesis.

Near the front of the car an exhausted, pain wracked, furious hunter rose to his feet. His knees buckled and he went down. "Get up Dean, get up," he whispered furiously. Hearing the sounds of something beating against glass and metal roused him to furious anger. Growling beneath his breath he raised the 357 and climbed to his feet. "You are seriously pissing me off," the injured hunter ground out. On wobbly legs Dean stood and brought his weapon up aiming at the demon scorpion's head. He squeezed the trigger, emphasizing each word with another shot. "Nobody," **bang**, "Touches," **bang**, "My," **bang**, "Car," **bang**, he yelled.

The heavy metal crashed into the creature, punching hole after hole into its hard shell. Nylan gasped for breath his body staggering under the onslaught. The wounds were deep but none of them mortal. He spun to face the enemy preparing to attack.

The hunter was desperate to find a way to kill the creature, knowing he had to uncover a weakness before the monster could recover, but so far he hadn't found it and he was fast running out of ammo.

Nylan turned to face him incisors snapping in anticipation. Screaming his hatred he leaped forward. This time he would destroy the enemy.

Dean knew he had only one shot left. Taking a deep breath he aimed at the creature's eye and fired. The 357 recoiled in his hand. The shot flew true and tore through creature's eye.

Screeching in agony Nylan stumbled but didn't go down. Molten lava burned in his brain, his body thrashed wildly smashing Dean to the ground.

The hunter gasped. Pain shot through him as he tumbled to the ground.

Livid with hatred, the creature stabbed the ground with his tail searching for the enemy.

Rolling right Dean barely avoided the blows as they hammered the ground around him.

With one good eye the crazed creature searched for the enemy. Stomping the ground around him he felt one foot strike something soft. Rearing back he howled his anticipation before his tail struck.

Tangled in the creatures legs Dean saw the blow coming. He twisted left biting back a yelp as his injured shoulder struck the ground. The barbed tail sliced through his jeans scraping against his right thigh inches below the recently healed wound. Dean cried out as the poison barb ripped through his leg. Fire burned through his body. Seconds later the numbing venom erased the pain.

Nylan leaped sideways turning to face his down opponent. A scream of hatred erupted from his throat. Rising up on his back legs he cackled savouring the moment knowing his enemy was about to die as he prepared to strike the killing blow.

oooOOOooo

Another cliffie - sorry I just couldn't resist. Please R & R another chapter coming up in a day or so.


	18. Chapter 18

**ST18 Gateway to Destruction**

Sam woke to the sound of gunfire and his brother's voice. His skull felt near to exploding. Bright spots of color flooded his vision making it hard to see. He pushed himself to his feet, reaching for the blade strapped to his back.

Stumbling toward the clearing he heard the creatures' pain filled cries and the furious screams of anger that followed. A tiny smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, "Only Dean could piss something off that badly," then it struck him, 'DEAN WAS HERE' and injured. He was no match for the vicious creature.

Breaking into a run he skirted the clearing coming at the creature head on. Sighting on his target he braced for the impact throwing his weight forward he drove the knife home. The sharp blade slid between the armour plates and struck deep into the creature's chest. The twisting blade sliced through the monsters heart. The force of the blow sent the monster crashing backward, dragging the young hunter with it. Nylan landed on his back, Sam on top of him.

A harsh anguished cry escaped the creature its limbs convulsed as death took over. The tail reflexively stabbed upward barely missing the young hunter.

Snarling Sam pulled the blade out and rammed it home a second time slicing through a lung and into the heart once more. The demon scorpion tumbled backward sliding down the slope toward the pool dragging the young hunter with it.

Sam yelped and rolled off the monstrous body, but he couldn't stop his momentum. Hands scraped at the gravel slowing but not stopping his headlong fall.

Above him the sky cracked with lightening, the hungry blue black energy surging forward over the dying monster toward the keys. Separately the hunters would not have been able to open the gate. Sam's psychic energy and Dean's warrior strength were the only forces that could have brought the gate to life. Now their strength and energy was turned toward closing it.

Sam's headlong flight came to an abrupt halt. A familiar hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back from the brink of disaster. He gasped in relief, watching the creature sink into the murky pool and disappear from sight.

Dean struggled to hold on, his voice hoarse he yelled above the crackling storm, "You gonna just lay there or what… Bitch," he added a split second later.

Sam grinned, "Just enjoying the view… jerk," he snarled back. Twisting he grabbed for a hand hold and slowly crawled back up to level ground. Relief at seeing his brother washed the panic away.

The storm raged overhead drawing energy from the pool. The hunters cringed when a bolt of lightening struck a huge oak tree at the far side of the pool. Their hair stood on end as a ripple of electricity flowed across the ground.

Sam didn't have time to be gentle or take care of his brother's injuries. He grimaced when he heard his brother's sharp intake of breath as he lifted him. Sam prayed they would make the safety of the car before the lightening struck again.

Adrenalin hot and demanding coursed through his veins. Turning the corner behind the Impala the young hunter opened the front passenger side door and practically threw his brother inside. Swearing loudly Sam turned to see the doctor lying in the grass a few feet beyond the safety of the car.

Groaning the young hunter sprinted the short distance. Grabbing the unconscious doctor by the arm he dragged him to safety and pushed him into the back seat.

The ground shook beneath him as threw himself behind the wheel and started the engine. The car flew backwards into the trees close to the injured deputies. He didn't have time think only time to react.

Melisandra rose to consciousness a sense of urgency driving her out of the darkness. The car skidded sideway throwing her into Stephen lying on the floor beside her. Confusion reigned until memory returned. When the car stopped she threw open the door and hobbled out bent on helping Sam retrieve her injured men.

"Glad to see you alive sheriff," he yelled above the roar.

Melisandra snorted, "The scorpion," she shouted back.

"Sent him back to hell," Sam yelled as he lifted Baylor over his shoulder. Nelson lay on the ground beside him. The deputy's shirt was clutched in his hand as he dragged him toward the car.

Limping badly Melisandra grabbed Nelson's arm and eyed the hunter and the flow of blood that darkened his shirt. He looked bad, but at least he was still on his feet.

They didn't have time to be cautious of their own or the deputy's injuries as they stuffed them unceremoniously into the rear seat of the truck.

Raging energy seethed around them. Sam knew they desperately needed to put some distance between them and the gateway. All hell was about to break loose and he didn't want to get caught in the maelstrom. Jumping behind the wheel he spared a glance at his brother and winced. Dean was covered in blood, most of it his own.

"Punch it Sam," Dean whispered urgently.

The tires spun as Sam slammed his foot on the gas petal. The car fishtailed sending dirt and rocks flying as it dug deep into the earth and sped through the trees. Behind them the world exploded.

With the demon influence gone the dark clouds brightened. Lightening flashed across the horizon, no longer blue black in color. It became a bright silver streak as it struck the battered truck sending the barrels of benzene flying through the air. The plastic shattered bathing the murky sulphur pool in a shower of benzene. The yellow liquid shivered and drew back as if it knew its time to die had come.

The murky pool curled back in on itself, shrinking beneath the chemicals onslaught. A whining eerie cry echoed from the gate as it melted away. Lightening split the sky once again striking the center of the pool. The clearing exploded in a bright flash of color. Fire bloomed from the depths of the pool as the Benzene completed its task. In one final burst of energy the gateway was destroyed.

oooOOOooo


	19. Chapter 19

**ST19 Sadness and Sorrow **

Like its passengers the Impala was battered and bruised. The Demon Scorpion had cracked several windows and smashed the rear drivers' side door.

In the drivers seat Sam eyed his brother's bloody form. Dean lay with his head resting against the seat. His injured shoulder had a bright bloom of crimson marring the ragged shirt. More than likely he had popped a few stitches. The rest of him looked almost as bad. He seemed scraped and bruised from head to toe. The Scorpion had worked him over pretty good.

Dean popped one eyelid open to catch his brother's eyes on him. He grinned wickedly hoping it would set his brother's mind at ease. It didn't really work, his baby brother raised an eyebrow and frowned at him. So Dean had only one option, tease and torture. "You look like shit!"

Sam snorted in disgust, "Only because I had to come save you ass," he snapped knowing exactly what his brother was doing, but decided he would play the game anyway.

"Hardly," Dean growled, "Stopped you from falling into the drink."

"I saved your ass first," Sam grumbled. "Demon spawn out there was about to skewer your ass."

"I was totally in control," the older hunter smirked.

Sam snorted in disgust, but a teasing smile played at the corners of his lips. "Totally," Sam chuckled.

"Do you two ever give up," a tired voice asked from the back seat.

"Never," the hunters answered together.

In the back seat, Stephen had climbed back to consciousness to the sound of the two hunters bickering like children, it made him smile. The slice along his upper back was fairly deep but he could barely feel it. The scorpions numbing venom was still at work. The rest of him felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer and pounded him into the ground. He winced and tried to find a more comfortable position, nearly impossible in the small confines on the floor of the car.

Opposite him Melisandra was doing her best to staunch the flow of blood from her deputies. She was hurting; they could hear her groan occasionally when the car hit a rough spot in the road.

Pushing himself up Stephen took over; both deputies were in pretty bad shape. The hospital in Temple was their best bet.

"Hey Sandi," he whispered when he saw her wince for the third time. "Ribs," he asked quickly his fingers gently probing her abdomen?

She snorted and grumbled, "Yeah that and ten other places. I can't seem to find a spot that doesn't hurt," she replied ruefully.

A few minutes later Sam pulled the Impala in behind the clinic. They slowly got out of the car as a nurse and several orderlies wheeled gurney's out to lift the injured deputies.

Stephen checked both men making sure they were stable.

"I've called for an ambulance doctor," the nurse told him. "They should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Perfect, the sooner they get to the hospital the better. I need you to start ringers on both of them."

"Yes doctor," she replied hurrying into the clinic.

Dean climbed out of the car swearing beneath his breath when he got his first good look at the side of the Impala. Grumbling beneath his breath, his eyes flashing angrily, if he could have resurrected the demon scorpion just to kill it again he would make damn sure it suffered the fires of hell for eternity.

Stephen had fared better than the others, except for the deep cut along his back and a few bruised he was in good shape. Ushering the rest of the battered crew into the clinic he soon had everyone lined up for x-rays and stitches.

Stephen checked each of his patients carefully doing a quick triage to see who and what needed urgent attention. Overall they were a battered and bruised lot, but nothing critical.

Melisandra fidgeted and hissed like a rattler when he wrapped her cracked ribs tightly.

"You're as bad as Dean," he warned her, "Now stay still and let me finish."

Sam lay on the bed. He already knew what the doctor was going to tell him. He had a slight concussion, bruised ribs and a myriad of cuts but only one that needed stitching.

"I want to keep you here overnight Sam, make sure all we're dealing with is a concussion."

Sam raised his head to tell him it wasn't necessary, but Stephen got there before him.

"Since that's not going to happen, I'll drop by later this evening to check on the both of you," he warned them.

A few feet away Dean lay in silence. He was hurting, but hadn't moaned, groaned or let anyone know just how much he was hurting. Sam knew sometimes Dean could be a baby about his aches and pains, that wasn't the case this time. Even Stephen couldn't get a rise out of him.

The doctor had replaced the ripped stitches but Sam was worried. His brother had hardly said a word since getting back to the clinic. He had a feeling he knew what was going on his brother's head. The gate and the scorpion had intruded for a while. But now, he had time to think about other things, other things being a wounded pixie. Sam just didn't know what to do about it or how to make it better. It was only going to get worse when they got back to their room. He could only pray that the little Pixie was still alive. Sam didn't know what his brother would do if the pixie died.

oooOOOooo

It had been a tough day and Sam was glad it was over, well almost over he amended carefully. He had managed to catch some much needed sleep and recoup some energy but from the look of his brother he hadn't fared as well. The older hunter was brooding. He didn't know if any words could make him feel better, so he remained silent.

If asked Dean would say he had tried to get some rest, but the pain in the vicinity of heart was almost too much to bear. A few hours ago he had limped into the room and walked directly to the dresser where the little yellow pixie lay.

Sam had done a great job of fixing her wing. He could barely see the tiny, neat stitches holding the flap of skin in place. Was it enough? He could see that the wound had yet to start healing. In his heart he knew it wasn't going too, that Buttercup was going to die but he didn't want to accept the glaring fact just yet.

Sadness filled his heart, bringing all the horrors and losses he had faced in his life to the fore. He wouldn't cry, he told himself. It didn't do any good. Tears had never meant anything except weakness to him. His dad had taught him that. He thought he was strong, that the emotions didn't matter, but he wasn't strong he knew that now. With each loss his life got harder to bear. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost Sammy.

Taking a deep breath he built the wall a little higher a little stronger and stepped behind it. Sleep would come later, but he would stand vigil for the time being, she deserved that from him. She deserved so much more, he thought silently, but he didn't know how to give it to her.

oooOOOooo

True to his word Stephen knocked on the door later that evening. "Well do I need to ask how you're doing?"

"Alive but barely kicking," Sam replies wryly.

Both of them glanced at the still silent Dean expecting some kind of answer. Dean remained silent his eyes fixed on the intricately inlaid wooden box on the top of the dresser.

"Dean, how are you feeling? Did you get some rest?"

"I'm great doc," the older hunter replied without glancing at him.

"Sleep," Stephen asked next?

Dean shrugged, he wasn't going to outright lie, he just hoped the gesture would get the doctor off his back. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to sleep.

Stephen sighed, growling silently. Sandi had told him about the pixie and the magic Buttercup had used to restore TJ's hearing. Stepping close to the dresser he looked in to the box. He knew she was there but he hadn't been part of the pixies' wish and he couldn't see her. Only three people could see and talk to her and he wasn't one of them. He wanted too, he wanted to thank her.

Sitting on the bed beside his reluctant patient Stephen went through the motions of checking Dean's injuries. He could fix the obvious ones, but he couldn't fix the bruise to Dean's heart. "You need to get some sleep," he murmured quietly.

The hunter grunted.

Stephen knew too much about his patient. The last few days had taught him one thing. Act first, ask for forgiveness later. Primed and ready he pulled a syringe from his little black bag and slid the needle into Dean's thigh. Pressing the plunger before his patient had time to react. He felt the hunter stiffen beneath his hand.

"Dammit doc, NO!" Dean nearly shouted!

"You need to rest. You can't do that if you're in pain." Stephen was afraid to tell him he had slipped him a mickie – along with the pain medication was a strong sedative that would ensure his patient slept for at least eight hours.

Dean was furious balling his fist he was ready to lash out planting the well meaning doctor a punch in the jaw when a touch on his arm stopped him. "Dean," Sam called softly.

It took a few moments to get his anger back under control. Glaring at his brother then the doctor he bared his teeth but slowly settled down. The mask dropped back into place as if the anger never existed.

Stephen caught his breath and held it. Realizing how close he'd come to driving the hunter over the edge, but Dean had given him no choice.

"Dean," he started only to be cut off by the hunters' words.

"GET OUT," Dean growled. The words were ruthless and unrepentant, harsh in the extreme.

Stephen felt lost, he wanted to help and needed to help but like Sam he didn't know what to say or do. Sighing deeply he packed his bag and stood up.

Sam stood at the door a slight shake of his head told Stephen he had done the right thing. "Thanks doc," Sam whispered quietly.

oooOOOooo

A feeling of helplessness washed over him. He fought the drug, blinking away the foggy haze that had settled over his vision. Swearing beneath his breath he called the doctor every name he could think of until the potent sedative took effect.

The drug took him quickly to a place he didn't want to go. His thoughts were of the pixie, her laughter, her sweet nature and the love she had given him so freely. Over and over her laughter played itself out in his mind. It was a song of happiness, a tale of sorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Last night's episode near to broke my heart. **

_I've decided to post the last chapter a little early. I hope you liked this story. I'm working on another but it will be a few days before I get enough done to feel good about posting it._

_Hugs all and thanks to those who read and reviewed. For the others out there who read but didn't review, again I hope you enjoyed it._

**_ST20 Sorrow's Tears_**

He woke slowly, and turned to look at the clock on the wall growling when he saw the time.

Twelve hours, he groaned silently, he'd slept for twelve hours. If the doc had been within reach Dean would gladly have strangled him. Throwing back the covers he climbed out of bed and limped toward the dresser praying Buttercup was still alive.

Leaning over he peered into the little box afraid of what he might find. Relief, hot and demanding shot through him. She was alive, her tiny chest rose slightly drawing in a ragged breath.

He tried to tell himself it didn't matter. That he didn't care, but it did, no matter what that little voice in his head told him. Something about the little yellow pixie had captured his soul. Seeing her so still and lifeless tore him apart. He felt helpless in the face of her sacrifice. It didn't matter that he would willingly give his life for his brother. That the little pixie was willing to die for him shook his world and tore his guts to ribbons.

He didn't know what to do, but he had to do something. Taking a deep breath he ignored the pain rumbling through his body. Swearing repeatedly he managed to climb into a pair of jean and zip them, the button was beyond him. On bare feed he padded across the cool floor and stopped next to the dresser. Reaching into the box he gently lifted the yellow pixie from her soft bed and settled her into his left hand.

Dean was glad his brother's bed was empty. Sam would have asked too many questions and he didn't have any answers to give. Painfully slow he made his way out the door and down the hall the wall holding him upright. The garden beckoned and he went, unable to take his eyes off the tiny creature he held so carefully in his hand.

Limping across the lawn he stood beside the old oak tree his heart pounding in his chest. Despair washed over him. He felt helpless. Somehow he knew her bright light would soon be extinguished. He didn't want that to happen, desperately he searched his mind for some way to save her.

Resting against the trunk of the old oak he slid to the ground misery and desperation clutched at his heart. He prayed, sending up a silent plea for help. "Please," he shouted silently into the heavens. "Please don't let her die."

oooOOOooo

In the quiet kitchen Sam stood leaning against the counter a cup of fresh coffee in his hand. At the table a few feet away Melisandra sat nibbling on one of Aunt B's cinnamon roll. At the stove aunt B was having a hard time holding back the tears. Her usual jovial manner was gone replace by sadness. In the doorway Stephen stood helpless in the face of their sorrow.

They all jumped when they heard the back door snap shut. Sam spun to face the window. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Dean limping across the grass. A sob escaped him when he saw his brother slide to the ground, his body hunched over in despair.

"Oh that poor boy," Aunt B's voice cut through the thick silence, her murmured words filled with tears.

It was hard to watch. Dean was the strong one, always in control. To see him like this now was almost more than Sam could bear. Turning away he rushed for the door only to come to an abrupt halt as Melisandra shot to her feet blocking his flight.

"Leave him Sam. He has to find a way to deal with this on his own."

His gaze flickered from brother to sheriff. The dejected figure in the garden called out to him. Dean needed him, but the Sheriff's words stopped him. Slowly he turned and stood at the window when the time was right he would be there.

In the garden a tiny gnome stepped out from beneath the tree holding a yellow flower loving in his hand. Wrapped up in his grief Dean didn't see the little gnome until a hand reached up to touch his knee.

Slowly Dean raised his head to look at T'Nath his face pale, his eyes hopeless.

Holding out the little flower T'Nath waited beside him without saying a word.

Dean sighed and lifted his hand gently taking the buttercup. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. Raising it to his lips he smelled the sweet scent before laying it in his hand beside Buttercup's broken wing. He wouldn't cry he vowed silently.

The little gnome sat in the grass beside him. The little pixie had touched many these past few days. Her sweet nature and giving heart had touched the gnome deeply. If Mother Nature called her home he would be sad to see her go.

But T'Nath knew something the hunter did not. Looking up his eyes crinkled in wonder as he watched the tiny glowing lights flickering above them in the old oak. The Fairies had gathered and he wondered if they could save the tiny creature he had come to cherish.

A tiny blue light her face sad and lonely floated down to sit on Dean's shoulder and stare at her sister forlornly. She spoke softy but her words snapped the hunter from his musing. "Fix her Dean; I know you can fix her!"

Dean choked back the tears, a sob catching in his throat as he answered. "I don't know how Periwinkle. I would if I just knew how."

"She loved you," the little blue pixie whispered hopefully.

"Why," Dean shouted anger rising. "Why me," he cried hoarsely. "She shouldn't have sacrificed her self for me, I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that," the furious pixie shouted. "You were everything to her. She was willing to die for you. You were worthy of her love, that should be enough." Periwinkle was furious now and balled her fist slamming it into Dean's cheek. "Now FIX HER!"

Dean felt the blow like a gentle kiss of the morning breeze. "I don't know how," he sobbed quietly.

The furious pixie hovered in front oh him, her hands resting on her hips. Her voice held a note of contempt as she spat the words at him. "My mother says you have more power in your little pinkie than all the pixies and fairies in the world. "NOW FIX HER!"

Dean hung his head in sorrow and shame. His heart was breaking. A single tear glittered on his cheek and slowly slid down the side of his face. Sorrow's tear fell bathing a little yellow pixie in its bright golden glow.

A tiny tremor shook her body.

Periwinkle gasped, hope flaring in her chest. Quickly she flew up to face the hunter. "Make a wish," she prodded him gently.

The hunter held his breath and stared at the tiny golden figure in his hand. Closing his eyes he did as the little blue pixie asked and made a wish. A wish of life for a tiny creature he had come to love beyond all logic and reason.

The tear exploded into golden light - his light, bathing the tiny figure in its warmth. Beyond hope, beyond reason a tiny pixie stirred to life. The teardrops magic spread quickly, a broken wing unfurling gracefully to stand whole once more. Tiny stitches popped as the ragged wound in her back faded away. In his hand the tiny pixie rose into the air. A sigh escaped her lips as she took a deep breath to fill starving lungs.

Tiny bells echoed in the tree above him. They came rushing from their hiding place to circle around his head, adding their magic to his. A kaleidoscope of colors dipped and twirled creating a rainbow in the early morning mist. From the depths of the flower garden they came in all shapes and sized. Pixies, fairies and gnomes sang a song of love. Bells of hope chimed around him filling his heart and mind with a joy that nearly overwhelmed him.

He looked up across the garden to find his brother's beloved face staring at him in the window, the hand touching that window touched his soul. Sammy was here. The tears finally came sliding in great waves down his cheeks. Each drop fell to the ground sprouting a tiny golden flower in its wake.

The magic grew by leaps and bounds gathering the hunter and fairy creatures into its depths. The golden mist gathered him close bringing man and pixie into the warm swirling midst. With a tinkling of bells rising to a fever pitch the magic exploded sweeping across the garden.

The hunter felt the heat flow through his body, wiping away the pain. It spread quickly the bright golden light touching and healing everything in its path.

In the kitchen four faces were pressed against the window in amazement. They jumped back as rings of magic exploded through the air touching and healing each of them. Four faces were wreathed in smiles, awed and amazed by the feeling of contentment that flowed through and around them. Wounds healed, headaches fled hearts were mended beneath the onslaught.

In the garden the magic slowly faded away. Buttercup sat in his hand her eyes smiling up at him.

The hunter stared at her in amazement. "Buttercup," he whispered through the tears.

The little Pixie smiled her face glowing with love. Dean's magic had changed her, as her love had changed him. Yellow wings and hair were now tipped with golden lights. Her skin had taken on a golden glow that shone in her bright amber eyes. The little pixie was different somehow. She had hovered close to death and had grown by the experience. There would always be games and adventures, but loving a human this human had changed her forever.

Periwinkle swooped in breaking the spell, "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she warned her sister.

A wide smile spread across the golden pixie's pert lips. "Silly sister," was all Buttercup replied.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of Periwinkle now hugging her sister tight. Golden highlight now adorned the blue pixie's wings. Had the magic touched her as well? he looked around at the hundreds of pixies and fairies circling the old oak, each was now sporting a tinge of gold in their hair and on their wings. His magic had changed them all.

From the top of the old oak a tiny silvery light floated downward to hover beside her daughter. A Monarch butterfly followed closely beside her, the pixie king astride its back.

"Mother," the little golden pixie yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully knowing she had broken her mothers' rules and how much she had hurt her.

A silvery hand, now glowing with golden lights reached out to caress her daughter's cheek. "No sweet daughter, it is I who should be sorry. It seems your human was worthy of your love after all."

Buttercup smiled and hugged her mother tight.

Pulling back slightly Ali'anna sighed, "You must say goodbye Buttercup its time to go home."

Whispering a question into her mother's ears she smiled waited for a reply not surprised by the eyebrow her mother lifted in mock horror. Ali'anna sighed, "Very well daughter if that is what you wish, but only for a moment," the fairy queen huffed.

Silver fairy dust flew around the golden pixie. Bells of happiness sang through the trees as the golden pixie grew in size. Moments later she stood a woman grown in front of the hunter.

Dean's eyes grew round at the sight of the beautiful pixie standing in front of him. Reaching up his thumb caressed her cheek. His hand encircled her neck drawing her forward. Pulling her close he lowered his head his lips caressing hers. Hunger and passion blazed in his eyes, and he deepened the kiss, giving her more of himself than he'd ever given anyone except Sam.

Sighing happily they broke apart moments before the magic dissipated.

Sam raced across the grass and stood at his brother's side watching as the pixies disappear through the trees.

Seconds later a little blue streak came racing toward them making Sam laugh. "Periwinkle," he chuckled.

Barely slowing her breakneck speed the little blue pixie smacked a light kiss across his lips. "Bye Sammy," she shouted as she raced away.

The hunter's laughter followed. Her tinkling bells whispered her happiness on the breeze.

Resting his hand lightly on his brother's shoulder Sam sighed.

"You Ok," Sam asked slowly.

"I'm not sure," came the halting reply. Dean stared up at his brother the love he felt shining brightly in his eyes. For the moment he didn't give a damn about chick flick moments or showing his emotions. Turning Dean pulled him close and hugged his little brother tight.

"Glad to hear it," Sam laughed.


End file.
